Sudden Stom: Connect
by AzureEnding
Summary: Ruby never knew of anything outside of Grimm; when Heartless arise and Shadow walkers begin taking over her teams enemies they'll have to rely on the keyblades chosen - Sora and his friend Tidus in order to make it through the wake of darkness and hopefully manage to save the two from the darkness within them and after them. Possible SxR and PxJ
1. Introduction

**Figured, I'd leave this here as an introduction of sorts I felt the story alone could be confusing and I'm still working on clearing things up and such anyway hopefully this clears up some things, sorry about it if it does get confusing**

The hometown in which Sora and Tidus lived inlay decimated by none other than the man they chase after today, they at one point had a team that, unfortunately for them was taken alongside the town they once inhabited. Living in the far outskirts of any kingdom the duo – in a last ditch effort were sent in part thanks to their master and school principal as well as Sora's own father to Beacon to hopefully save the rest of the world from the darkness that they created. The final fight between Sora and Sephiroth was never witnessed by Tidus, he was taken under their original headmaster and wiped clean of most recent events due to his affinity to darkness and hatred fueling his motives hidden behind his cocky attitude and aggressive behavior. Sora was warned of and must be wary of and keep in check – they underwent experiments with a controlled form of evil in hopes of combating Sephiroth but furthered his friend's anger tenfold.

As for Sora this substance gave him a link to the other half created by Sephiroth, Vanitas to have a way to speak to his host if only during this mode, however, he's learned to keep him out but in some cases when near death he will break through. Sephiroth wishes nothing more than to create a new maiden host one void of darkness so he can corrupt and obliterate the world from the inside out and create his own utopia only one person now stands in his way.

Unknowingly they must find the maiden and stop Sephiroth – whatever the cost.


	2. Heart seeking Heart

**So, this is my first attempt at a RWBY Story but I've done a few other ones with kingdomhearts so, yeah also you'll see a difference in forms again if you've read my story Sudden storm; also this story has a lot to do with that story BUT everything that has to do with Sudden storm will be explained in this story so you don't HAVE to read that c: please read and review**

Sora and Tidus sighed stepping off of the train and into the station

I already want to go back home.

Sora was the first to start walking Tidus right on his heels

Bags lay under the brunette's eyes sleep evaded him. Every time he tried all he would see was death for people he cared for, he knew he'd never get an answer but that didn't mean it wouldn't leave him be.

Probably the biggest issue to this was that he had to play dumb Tidus knew nothing of the previous engagements that lead them here and as far as he knew they were just getting transferred.

Within the hours it took to get there, they were thrust onto a carriage then, a tram then to where they were at this moment. Beacon.

First impressions? Yeah, it was a giant tower with great scenery as for Tidus?

"This, and let it, be known I, don't say this often but this already sucks." Walking toward the main entrance with looks of annoyance everyone looked exotic in some way or another and they freely carried weapons. Sora was taking in the heat and the scenery compared to his home. This place was radiant and yet, Sora felt uneasy and felt something terrible underneath it all something akin to darkness.

"_Help_" Sora perked up a voice entered his head.

"_Please, help, I won't make it_" He stopped walking grabbed his heart

"Go on ahead of me" Sora called out he stopped

"What?" Tidus asked almost double taking

"Someone's calling me" Tidus seemed to forget that he had a link to people's hearts with strong connections to people pure or those with close connections to light. He wasn't at a level to be able to respond only because this was an ability he himself hasn't fully comprehended yet. He had gained this ability recently and had no control over it but whenever someone was about to be killed or mortally a situation they couldn't escape from this ability kicked in sometimes. Only now it seemed he could hear others hearts easier than just simple incoherent speech. Sora ran off Tidus was slightly envious of his new found power was nowhere near as useful and yet Sora had one that could possibly save people's lives.

Tidus could only sense evil intent and from a small radius if it came off of people or was just around like if anything the length of a playground for small children. That wasn't as big enough of a distance in his opinion.

"_I really don't like the feel of this place_."

Sora rushed off feeling the threat grow he couldn't even see it. All he could do was sense it he kept running letting his heart lead him toward a deep forest. Darkness was just radiating from it, he ran in without a bit of hesitation.

"_I won't let another person feel pain because of the darkness. I won't let another person die if I can help it_!"

They probably didn't realize the severity of the situation when one single man stood against them. They probably didn't when Grimm came out of the woodwork attacking them, but they did now.

Shadows were on them too, something they never fought before. All this man was doing was laughing as the darkness took even more of him over. An aura of purple energy came flowing off of him.

"So, any plans fearless leader?" It was the one dressed in white directed toward the girl in red. To her, the word seemed close or nearing sarcasm rather than an actual question. Luckily the Grimm they were faced with weren't a hassle, but they were being overwhelmed.

"None" She couldn't think of an answer. Muscular shadows came in trying to attack her team dodging and parrying the best they could it was clear to her they wouldn't make it.

"_Someone, help_"

* * *

Tidus scurried around the school trying to find someone who knew who was in charge he knew he had Grey near silver hair but the rest of his features lost to him. When Sora rushed off trying to play hero, problems already started to happen it irked him that no matter what they did danger always followed them.

"_Dammit_"

He was knocked out of his reprieve due to the fact that he wasn't watching where he was going at all he ran smack dab into a red-haired girl. Piercing green eyes and what seemed to be a shield attached to her arm.

"Oh, sorry about that, um" Tidus paused

"Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos, and you seem lost, are you new?" Her face moved in closer with pure curiosity kindness radiated off of her, enough to entrap Tidus into speaking.

"U-uh yeah I'm looking for the headmaster here, I'm new here." He scratched his head nervously "Easy to read huh?" He chuckled to himself for his own stupidity it was already obvious he wasn't a student and his joke wasn't even he heard her laugh slightly.

"My name is Tidus, Tidus Sureshot." (Dumb last name, but I wanted to give him one, so yeah if any of you have a better one seriously I'll use it)

He reached out his hand, and she took it and began dragging him along despite the confusion etched into the blondes' face. He let her take control marveling in the softness of her hands he cursed himself for thinking this way.

"Here I am thinking about this when I know who I love, she'd seriously be upset with me."

"I'll take you to meet the headmaster. He's an elusive man to find when you need to find him," Pyrrha began naming off things Tidus had no clue about. He felt a little bit more than confused about all of this.

"To begin, were you self-taught or did you study at the facility before coming here? Most students have to go through the facility but a select few were able to skip that, well one." Tidus perked up he figured she was asking to spark conversation and gladly indulged

"Well you're looking at another one, and I'm self-taught!" He began his true character coming out in a flourish of energy.

"Who's the other, is he tough? I bet I can take em!'"

"She," Pyrrah corrected

"She? Oh, "He seemed to lose a bit of his energy only for it to return double what it seemed to be earlier.

"Seems fun! What's her name?" Pyrrah smiled.

"Her names-"

* * *

"RUBY!" Her elder sister shouted she was shot back again by a seemingly impossible invisible field separated her from her enemy as well as creepy mouthless dark shadows they were taken care of easily but it didn't help that they kept coming with Grimm.

However,

The main problem was Roman they couldn't do anything to him and that eerie darkness that surrounded him was a  
moral killer. However, his wit was still very much intact.

"C'mon ladies where's that red wing strength I always hear about? None of you on the flow yet? I can wait, it appears I have all day" He laughed at his joke and all the girls could do was grimace.  
"Now, now girls, without a sense of humor this will kill me" He shot a wave of darkness outward sending the girls to their knees.

"So strong!"

Roman was growing bored it was clear he wasn't going to get what he wanted without being a little rough.

"Fine, you won't entertain me, I'll just have to give you a reason to scream for me!" He had a disgusting smile on his face that just wouldn't go away.  
"Let's play, red" A pool of darkness began pulling her under her senses began vanishing she could still, however, hear her sister her team screaming her name. They weren't moving to her couldn't Shadows and Grimm grabbed them keeping them rooted away from her. She began being sucked into the cold pool her poor beating heart was going haywire as soon as she couldn't see them. Lost it and began screaming drowning out her own team's pleas for him to stop or for someone to save her.

"_Help...me_!"

"**Say his name, and he will come**"

"_What-_"

"**You know it, you've known it all a long after all, you two are connected, I know you know it, say his name and he will come**."

"_Please, just help me, stop with the games I-_"

"**Don't want to die?**"

"_Please!_"

"**Say it.**"

"_Pl-_"

"_SAY IT!_"

"Save me, I - I'm afraid, help me Cloud!" A warm light engulfed her. Golden warmth took over her surroundings so bright she couldn't even see. When it finally dimmed, she could see it was coming from a boy around her age a simple white hoodie with black designs. A dark blue shirt lay underneath with blue slacks and black sneakers. She noticed the glow was coming from where his heart was located and as she looked down hers was too. When she looked up into his eyes he was looking dead ahead. He held a hard and ruthless but when he looked down to her they were filled with kindness and such a sincere care was in his glowing blue eyes. She slowly realized as the light faded completely that she was in his arms, bridal style.

"You okay?" He asked his attention toward the man in front of him, however, it was clear he was asking the girl in his arms who couldn't hide the blush she was sporting.

"Oh, I'm just peachy, you mind putting the girl down? Plan on making her clothes a darker shade and I don't want to miss," The teen arched a brow at this.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to pass on that one not much of a fan of seeing people hurt." Sora turned away and placed her on the ground gently her silver-line eyes never leaving his she as clearly mesmerized by him for whatever reason.

He turned back to the man and in a flash of light his weapon was in his hand Roman couldn't contain his laughter.

"Seriously? A key? This isn't kindergarten!" Sora dismissed the insult and got into stance Roman braced himself for an attack that never came; Sora quickly threw his blade slicing the Heartless and Grimm away from the other members of team RWBY. All the while running straight for the elegantly dressed man.

He jumped into the air his blade slicing through the last of the Grimm and heartless freeing the final girl. His blade returned to him landing on the solid ground and into a stalemate with a simple yet elegant cane Roman used. It was obviously sturdier than he gave it credit for because anything like this would've been destroyed as soon as his blade met said object.

"Well, I'll give you this kid, this toy of yours is pretty durable, but can it withstand darkness?" Waves of darkness reached for the brunette who easily dodged and backpedaled himself. He was within the distance of the girls the closest being the blonde. Roman pointed the cane at the brunette who in turn, took it as a challenge not understanding what was in store; Sora smirked and ran straight for him.

"Look out!" Ruby and the blonde shouted the words couldn't protect him, couldn't shield him from the bullets that pierced his gut, his vision faded instantly.

"_What happened?_"

"**You're dying.**"

"_But I have to keep going._"

"**If you want to keep going, let me help you**."

"_How?_"

"**Grab a hold of me and absorb my power.**"

Outside of this mental conversation Yang, Ruby's older sister had the brunette in her lap calling to him trying to get him to wake up it seemed to work. Blood was coming out of his mouth she felt a shaky hand grab her head she didn't dare lose eye contact however the brunette was struggling to do something. he brought her closer and closer as if to say something important to her.

"I'll use whatever power you grant me to save these people..." It came out as a whisper she couldn't register his lips overlapped hers and a bright light overtook the teen.

* * *

**ONE OK ROCK - No Scared**

* * *

The light was too bright for anyone in the area to see when it vanished Sora was in a black and red jacket his shoes and slacks were black with red designs. He cracked his knuckles and a light took over his hands he smirked then slammed his knuckles together and the light faded brandishing one silver and one gray gauntlet. Clearly made for fighting his focus made solely on the man in front of him.

Every step he took crushed the earth beneath him and flames shot from tracks he left he couldn't contain the smirk breaking out on his face. Heat surrounded his form, he vanished in a wave of heat speeding into an earth shattering right hook. Roman bounced and landed onto the earth below a second bounce sent him just high enough for Sora to send a kick to his ribs so hard the wind was knocked from his lungs. Roman shot three feet into the air he tried gasping for breath but a fist sent him two feet backward into a rock creating a crater of dust and small rocks.

"If this is all you have you don't stand a chance!" Sora jumped toward the sky as more bullets came flying toward him Roman wasn't done. Sora using pure instinct he dogged and redirected these bullets away from him so easily it was like watching him dance in the air above he landed as Roman began powering up a giant blast of pure darkness.

**2:19**

**1**

The power was expanding at a rapid rate.

**2**

Sora stood in front of the girls the blast was clearly aimed at them.

**3**

Roman couldn't contain his full blown twisted smile.

**4**

Sora retracted his gauntlets into a singular two-handed keyblade.

"**GOOOOOOOO!**"

Sora, was knocked back into a nearby tree from the blast alone he knew he was bleeding his blade vanished from the wind being knocked out of him. He could lazily see the girls, slowly looking at each of them finally his eyes landing on the red-clad girl power flooded into his system. He slowly stood up, closing his eyes taking an iron stance, he slammed his knuckles together so hard the friction created fire in his hands. He finally opened his eyes they were glowing blood red as if a warning to Roman that this fight for him would soon be over.

**2:45**

He ran vanished in an instant landing hitting Roman so fast his punches left the forest in an uproar so much so patches of grass were literally set ablaze due to the speed. A ball of flame was better suited for what he looked like Sora began a flourish of combos that Roman couldn't even see. The damage was so great he went into shock from the couldn't even think until he was sent into the air only given a few brief moments to think and all he could see was a red blur above him.

"How is this kid"

Sora retracted his knuckles again returning it to a two-handed keyblade form. Fire rested on the blade itself; Sora raised the blade ready to finish this fight.

"**BURNING**-"

"_How is he So_-"

"**CROSS**"

_"Strong!_"

"**SLAAAAASH!**" Roman went down toward the forest floor in a ball of flame a crater so big it set some trees ablaze in its wake. Sora landed as the power he received faded from him.

An eerie calm filled the forest, not a thing could be heard as Sora turned to face the girls his eyes still hard slowly softening. A gentle smile slowly graced his features his hands resting in his normal laid back position the girls' faces of fear and concern became that of awe and admiration one of pure disinterest.

"You girls alright?" The brunette asked.

* * *

"So, why are we on this plane again, I mean you didn't even tell me before we left but yeah," Tidus was even more confused now than he was earlier? See, they found the headmaster who was already preparing to leave, apparently, the rest of her team as in Pyrrha's team already arrived there so it was all just a matter of waiting for the redhead. Once she arrived they were briskly forced into a helicopter and carried off to this remote area that was known as the last known location of another team they sent out over a day ago. It was clear something happened and from the visage of smoke in the distance, it only sent off more alarms in for the group.

"We sent a team of our own out to this remote area to gather Intel on a new enemy that was recently surfacing, it was made clear to search report back every hour and return the next day at dawn nothing more, it's been over the deadline. We brought you because you seem to have come at the oddest time, right when they start to appear you do too. I feel you are connected to this and I don't want you out of my sight" The headmaster his gaze didn't reach anything other than the blonde in front of him. Tidus felt he was being blamed for this mess in an indirect way and felt himself shrinking in a figurative way.

A bright light tore the two from the mental warfare they were having. Opzin quickly called out orders to the man in the cockpit they soon made way to the area the light came from and Tidus came face to face with his reason for hating this place so much.  
The shadows the heartless were upon them.

Tidus jumped from the helicopter, despite the screams of protest and quickly ran toward the nearest shadow slashing it to ribbons without hesitation. Making his way to the clearing, the redhead and her group following suit a minute or two after.

Tidus came running in at the sight of his brown haired partner in front of a group of girls huddled close to each other and or holding each other up. Sora was clearly drained but held up two keyblades in a defensive position clearly willing to fight to the death to allow the girls to escape.  
"Seems you could use some help," Tidus ran up slicing another shadow apart  
"Get the girls out of here. I'll deal with these!" Sora's gaze hardened as did his resolve to willingly give up his life here.

"You didn't see the helicopter did you?" Tidus smirked.

"Oh yeah, cause I totally have the time to look for a helicopter while I'm trying to keep people from dying Tidus." Sora shot back as he threw a blade slicing apart another shadow.

As if on cue the rest of the group Tidus left behind showed up escorting the team Sora managed to save toward the helicopter. While Tidus and Sora held back the shadows until the distant fire dissipated and a dust of darkness flew off toward the distant mountains. Sora glared at the dust he knew what that meant.

"_Of course you aren't dead yet_."

"I demand an explanation, from both of you." Opzin was clearly un-pleased Sora and Tidus handed the man papers clearly registration papers  
"Mmh Strife? Sureshot? Those - you" The man paused and relaxed

"I see you're those kids."

"Those things we fought were heartless, nowhere near as powerful as some but the man before them was being manipulated I kinda set him on fire so I wouldn't be able to show you but the girls from before told you about him so" Sora quickly refocused

"He was being manipulated by something much, much stronger than those that you saw," Sora stated without a hint of humor.

"Care to elaborate?" Sora quickly downcast

"I can't not until we're accepted that was an order if you refused or didn't allow us sanction here I wasn't allowed to divulge information that could harm the school we hail from" The man in front of them sat in his chair thinking for a moment.

* * *

The ride back to beacon was a quiet one, aside from Nora and Yang enthusiastically talking about the fight Yang deliberately dismissing the lip lock. All the while Ruby had her eyes glued to her brunette savior.

To Opzin it was clear these two held great strength and abilities that they were holding back or weren't able to use due to a difference in energy flow and how it is conducted. However, if It was true Roman was able to use a new-found power and this kid - Sora defeated him single handily then it was best to keep them around by any means. He sat back in his chair two cups of coffee set in front of the teens. Stress was evident on the trio in the room, outside Ruby and her team along with Jaune and his team sat outside waiting.

"You still haven't told me why we're still waiting, Ruby" Weiss snapped again.

"I want to know what happens to him I mean them" She quickly countered

.  
"While it was very fortunate he saved us by whatever stroke of luck it was, this is going a tad too far. I am grateful but I must rest I'm tired as I'm sure you are" Weiss reasoned.

"Yeah, Ruby, I get you're interested in them and even a bit curious about what's going to happen to them but we need rest, not only that, we have class tomorrow we can't waste a lot of time here. I disagree with the way Weiss put it, but she is right" Blake simplified the speech

"Go on if you want, I'll wait" The group deadpanned Ruby was a rebel till the end.

"Are you interested in him that much?" Nora the hyperactive girl of team JNPR launched herself into the red hooded teens face without remorse asking questions she turned as red as her cape.

"I - I just want to thank him" The biggest stare and looks of that is total dog crap etched into everyone's faces causing the accused girl to shrink in her seat. The door to Opzin's office opened and Ruby perked up instantly she couldn't explain her elation nor could she explain how relief filled her when she thought of seeing the brunette.

"Everything's taken care of, these two will be joining beacon as special exceptions seeing as these two aren't even of the legal age to join just yet" Opzin scrutinized.

"Only by a year, and I'm pretty sure my ol' partner and I are stronger than whatever you've got here if you can't even take down a possessed" Sora glared a bit at his friend.

"They weren't prepared for such an enemy, Tidus that's unfair to say." Sora defended

"However, prepared or not they need experience facing such a foe and you two are the only ones we have to rely on. Come tomorrow will have something set up for you two, as for tonight, rest." As soon as those words left the man's mouth Sora felt all the energy inside him fade and sleep enter his system he recalled that food hasn't been in his system in days.

As they all filed out toward their respective rooms Ruby. However, clasped onto the brunette's hand as a plea for him to stay her face downcast as if gathering courage. Her head shot up so quickly it gave him a slight startle.

"T-Thank you, for before, it- it meant a lot that you saved me that you heard my call and came to help my friends and I" Sora's eyes widened.

"How how do you know that I heard you?" She looked away from his gaze

"I felt our hearts connect, I felt so much I know it without a doubt, it had to be! So thank you, it means so much that you're around and I hope whatever team you end up on that you'll continue to help me I - I mean us!" She giggled nervously looking toward him one last time before she yawned.

"I think it best we get some sleep, goodnight," Sora said nonchalantly

"Oh, right...I forgot your name is" during the fighting and info dump he completely forgot the simplest thing  
"Aha, Of course, of course, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose" she smiled warmly that of which Sora did as well.

"Well, Good night Cloud" Sora stopped and turned her way, doing a double take.

"_Did she just call me by my dad's name!?_"

* * *

**A/N: So, lemme know what you guys think of this? Leave a review, and as of now Ruby knows nothing of the kiss Sora and her sister shared - not that Sora knew truly of it, and yeah s to why Ruby called **Sora ,Cloud?** You'll have to find out c:**


	3. A sign of things to come

Sora woke up in a blur of hazy memories of what happened the day before, he was without a doubt perplexed on quite a few things that happened yesterday, mainly who exactly Opzin was and just how much he knew of him as well as his teammate.

"What a dream" Sora yawned

"What dream?" A female voice asked Sora shot up to meet silver eyes with his glowing electric blue.

"You - you're Ruby right?" Sora pointed the girl smiled brightly

"Yep! Ruby, Ruby Rose! Nice to see you slept well, Cloud" He twitched at the name and sighed.

"That's my father's name, not my own, my name is Sora, Sora Strife" The girl looked a bit shocked and blushed a bit.

"But the voice said-" Sora perked up "Voice, what voice?"

"I -euh I heard a voice in the darkness that told me to call that name if I wanted to live, if I wanted to survive" Sora stared intently making the girl shift uncomfortably under his gaze. The teen was lost in thought.

"It's clear the shadow walkers are at work here, but why, what are they after moreover, are they after Ruby if so" His eyes flared a bit as he refocused his gaze on her blushing one.

"I need to talk to Opzin, can you take me to him?" Ruby jolted upward at the question.

"Headmaster's busy trying to decide on -" A buzzing came over the intercom of the school

"All students are to report to the auditorium immediately for a special announcement" The door to the lounge opened, revealing a woman with blonde hair and stern eyes

"Move it, you, follow me." The woman commanded, Sora wanted to protest, but something about her made her scarier than Auron

"Yes, ma'am" They both chorused

Ruby rushed off to the auditorium and Sora couldn't help but look back at her, he should've told her, he'd protect her, no matter what. Just as he was about to turn away, she looked back to him, her eyes seemed a bit sad, but a small smile reached her lips, it gave him a pained feeling but he felt his face grow hot.

"I'll keep you safe,"

The walk was fast paced she didn't miss a beat telling him so many things a minute he couldn't keep his head from spinning. She instructed him to stay near the podium and keep his face hidden for the time being along with the other boy beside him he knew it was Tidus.

"Ahem," Sora looked around alertly, he couldn't see a thing before him. The room itself was dark or at least it seemed like that, the lights around the stage light up enough for the people in the crowd before them to see, but not the other way around. Even with squinting Sora couldn't pick out anyone he knew which was a small amount.

"Today, we welcome two new students who have credentials well beyond most students able to surpass even Signal's training a year before they were qualified to enlist into Beacon to become hunters or huntresses" A light surrounded the two and they looked to Opzin who gave them the okay to reveal themselves. If some people didn't already know. Sora simply removed his hood the light it made his normally glowing blue eyes shine even brighter.

"Uh, my name is Sora, Sora strife, I was trained in the ways of fighting by my father and by another high ranked fighter in his own right, um" Opzin raised a hand to stop him.

"Leave a bit for your teammates, you." He pointed to the teen standing next to the brunette who threw off his jacket in a flourish, he was smirking so hard you'd think his face would crack.

"Yo, names Tidus! Tidus Sureshot, I was self-taught and eventually taught by one of the same masters as my bud here, but, I can tell you all I'll be the best here you can bet on that!" Murmurs around the room filled.

"You want to bet brat!" A voice rang out and other protests made Tidus' smirk grow if possible wider "C'mon, I'll take you all on!" Tidus declared Sora slowly let his hand travel to his face covering it.

"Tidus are different here I don't even think your magic works the same, you dolt" Sora mumbled just loud enough for Tidus to hear

He tilted into a lopsided stance, but still tried keeping up with false bravado.

"Actually, I have no proof of magic is any different, but all it brings is despair, never again, I must keep him from using it."

Sora looked at his old friend, a nagging sensation filled him, he'd never truly know the extent of what happened and with good reason, he'd lose himself he couldn't let that happen, not again.

He'd have time to deal with this when he could be alone, not now he had to smile and be strong

"You sure it's not just you? I seem to be doing just fine!" Tidus boasted Sora sighed again.

When he thought about a few things, he had to wonder how Auron managed all of this. He could only gather Auron had all of this planned in case the town was destroyed. Maybe Opzin knew more and was hoping, betting that they could pull some magical light beam of death out of his ass, and they'd survive. However, Sora was still in his mind at least afraid, but he knew, he could feel who he was connected to and would go through hell and high water to see said person live.

The bad part of this. He was within a new area outside of his own, he couldn't use some of his abilities when he wanted to, he'd have to rely on well, that he wasn't truly sure of. He knew the blonde girl had the power to transform him into Valor. The rest of her team might have a similar power. That alone was enough of a reason he gathered to be placed on the girls' team.

"CRDL, RWBY, JNPR are a few names of teams that you that have been formed, but know this, whatever team." He turned his attention to the crowd.

"-Takes either of these two in will be faced with much more credible threat and it will be that much harder to advance. With this comes more rewards and more notoriety " Silence befell the room, however, someone stood up among the darkness of the room

"I'll take the brownie" Sora pointed to himself and felt whoever it was, was smiling. The person ran up smiling brightly, followed by three more people who came to stand alongside her. Stepping up into the light, silver eyes again met his electric blue.

"Then, from this point on, team RWBY will be known as RWBYS" Sora let his hand land over his face at such a drastic name change Ruby latched herself to the brunette smiling brightly.

"Find the person who is connected to you."

"Well, that wasn't hard she's attached to my freaking hip."

"Ruby, care to explain why you want another teammate? I'm not even going to get into the fact that this teammate is a hormone-ridden teenage boy." Sora let his smile drop ever so slightly.

"I have a purpose, and it isn't going around wooing every girl I meet, I-" He paused as his body tensed.

"I have a mission to uphold" Sora felt a pang of guilt as Ruby's face took on a crestfallen look, he wanted to say something but figured it best until later.

"Psh, listen to this guy, still got the hots for whom you left at home, even after all this?" Sora felt his heart sink deeper into his chest Ruby's eyes held some form of sadness he couldn't quite fathom

"Well, you really are quite the whore aren't you?" Sora looked away from the elder female her sky blue eyes held scrutiny

"I don't have the hots for whoever you're talking about everyone's-" Sora stopped himself glaring and tensing up in ways he hadn't remembered doing in some time he couldn't say what he wanted to for so many reasons and it in a way relieved him.

"At least you can still dream, Tidus."

Sora clicked his tongue and looked away anywhere but toward the people near him, he crossed his arms in defiance.

"Aside from his rough demeanor, who here will take this blonde hotshot?" It felt more like an auction now than a team search, silence again filled the room

Little did they think that Pyrrha would be working her magic with her blonde leader, in forms of it'd help improve his courage to have someone that boastful even if it is superficial and harder missions mean more chances to improve his combat skills but it'll mean harder training. The blonde sighed despite his want to shrink and hide and let some other teams take the boastful teen, stood up alongside his team, The leader nervously rubbing his dominant hand over his lesser arm a nervous habit obviously.

"Well, I suppose team JNPR is going to become team JNTPR" Tidus hunched over in a bit of what seemed to be a disappointment?

"Well, you guys aren't what I expected Hey Pyrrha! - Anyway, I'll have to whip you guys into shape if you all plan on keeping up with me!" Tidus smirked.

"We don't have time for outrageous we have to-" His hand latched onto his brunette friend.

"Oh, C'mon, let me play ol' master for a bit" As that sentence left the blonde's mouth Sora's demeanor changed completely he took off Tidus' arm from his shoulder and stood away from the teen.

"Sora?" No response

"Ahem,"It was Opzin.

"Well, we welcome the new formation of teams, and they will show you to your room where you will stay" you will do everything as a team, remember this and protect your teammates with your life, dismissed."

"Sora," The man spoke up again, he was facing the brunette this time away from the microphone

"I know that those powers you gained aren't entirely yours, you have to rely on the girls from your team - either way, I was going to pull some strings so that you'd be able to fight to the fullest, Sora." He turned away.

"I don't want to be an issue, Professor, hopefully, they'll accept me for whom I am" Sora exited the auditorium following his new team briskly listening intently as Ruby spoke to her team happily.

"Is this how we were?"

"-Yuna" Sora perked up at the name "Hm?" Sora looked to the silver eyed girl

"Who is Yuna, that Tidus guy mentioned her before we left who is she?" The girl repeated.

Sora took a moment to ponder his answer looking around at the scenery the wildlife and trees, he stood as if lost in thought, his eyes glazed over Weiss began tapping her foot impatiently

"She was someone I cared about dearly" Sora paused for a moment "And someone that I-" Weiss was agitated and groaning "Yes! Yes, get on with it!" The brunette shook his head.

"She was someone, I couldn't save when she needed me the most" A weak smile graced his lips.

A still silence filled the hall the brunette turned his gaze onto the girls and they could see, just how hard his eyes had become as if he literally lost everything and he was nothing more than a husk of something much more.

"I'll not fail again,"

"Everyone gets hurt, and you can't hope to save everyone alone." The ravenette spoke pricing the brunettes bravado

"Maybe not I couldn't before" His gaze faltered.

"But I will give it my all, I can't fail again," He smiled slightly at his own words.

The girls really only three - smiled at him before they continued toward their room where the true dilemma arose

"Only four beds" An awkward silence filled the room.

"Well, I can just sleep in the mi-" Weiss grabbed him and a roll of tape.

Quickly rushing to the area she chose it was soon covered with a line of tape

"Your area, the rest is ours" Weiss smiled content "Don't leave it or you'll have to deal with more than a stern talking to!" Sora looked to the spot.

"That's a corner, that's not even enough room to lay down," Sora pouted slightly.

"Not my problem." She responded.

"How is it not, you set it up this way!" Sora retaliated.

"Well, maybe if you had a bit more credibility with how you treat women I wouldn't have the need to do this" That one stung and his pout increased tenfold

"You don't even know anything about me and base me off of something a friend said when -"He stopped himself.

"Never mind, forget it," Sora hunched himself into the spot Weiss appointed him, resting his head against the wall as best as he could trying to let sleep take him the best he could.

"Weiss, maybe that was too much" Ruby spoke out

"You can never truly trust a man, he may have gone out of his way to help us, but we know nothing about him, the fact I'm even letting him sleep in this room is proof enough I'm thankful," Weiss began filing her nails.

"Doesn't Jaunes' team have two girls and guys" Weiss cut off Blake.

"Jaune is a wimp, and Ren is respectful" She defended

"So, you admit Sora is considerably strong" Yang pointed out.

"I never said-"

"You didn't have to, that alone proves you think he has some talent" Blake stated

"No, it doesn't, it just means we don't know anything about him and he is a bit talented nothing more, he tried anything I'd stop him for sure!" Weiss was now totally pouting.

"You do know I'm still awake right?" Weiss quickly threw her pillow at the brunette.

"What was that for!" Sora shouted.

"For speaking when you weren't spoken to!"

"How was I to even know that was a rule?!" Sora shot back

"A man knows" Sora's face contorted into a look of utter bewilderment.

"What"

"Now, be a gentleman, will you and give me my pillow back" Sora decided to fight back with her own treatment.

"What's the magic word?" The room went at least ten degrees colder.

"What was that?" She slowly glared standing up.

"Crap well, no turning back now"

"What's the magic word?" He repeated feeling a bit of fear from the girl closing in on his position

"Return my pillow" She raised a hand.

"Weiss, threatening to slap me isn't going to get your pillow back" Sora raised the pillow above his head

Sora's chest went numb as her foot was quickly planted in it, Weiss recovered her pillow and dusted it off before returning to bed

"W-why did you raise your hand like you wanted to hit me only to do that!" He huffed out Weiss only 'hmphed' in reply the brunette slipped off his jacket after recovering from the numbing pain.

"What are you doing?!"The elegant girl asked.

"If you expect me to sleep with this on, your outta your mind," Sora stood up and the girls shuddered. He had more scars than a teenager should have at that. More lethal ones Ruby paled

Sora sat back down in a simple red T-shirt and draped his jacket over him trying to get comfortable.

"G'night," He mumbled the girls followed suit except for Ruby, she kept looking at him her eyes held worry

"Just how far do you go to protect people?"

The next morning was hectic, Sora was sore all over from his sleeping arrangement and he awoke to see more of Yang than he expected.

He thought girls were supposed to wear those cups - bras to bed Yang didn't and needless to say. She got up with her shirt barely even on her. If possible Sora tried pushing himself further into the wall he was sitting against to disappear from the potential onslaught. He didn't want another reason for Weiss to hate him to pile on him.

After Yang finally got dressed he stood up letting his body stretch out.

"This is exactly why I said he shouldn't be here." Sora looked at the girl with sleep filled eyes her words barely registered.

"What?" He asked more so demanded an answer as Yang pointed down with a full-blown smile on her face. Weiss looked disgusted Blake took a look and returned to her book. Ruby, on the other hand, was redder than what she was named after.

He looked down, pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled through hard.

"Sorry" He blushed a bit

"Men," Weiss hissed

"Hey, I can't even control this!" Sora bit back at the girl

"You sure you didn't catch a peek at Yang here, that'd be a reason in itself" Sora let his hand travel to his forehead

"If it's my fault, maybe I should help him out" Sora's face went scarlet

"Wh-WHAT?!" Sora shot himself backward a bit

"Sis, what are you talking about?!" Ruby shook her sister with a blush of her own. A sly smirk played on the blonde's features.

"Just kidding," The two teens deadpanned

"Can we just go get some food, please?" Sora couldn't remember the last time he was this hungry.

"Are you sure you won't just get another one of those checking out everyone you see?" Sora clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Weiss, if I could control everything I did that you found disgusting that I do. I wouldn't even be human anymore" Sora walked past her briskly putting on his jacket.

"I'm your superior, and I'd like respect!" Weiss spat back

"Weiss, you've done nothing to earn my respect. From the moment I met you, I had to risk my life to help you. I think you've got this backward" Weiss' face grew hot with anger.

"How DARE you, the only reason I even agreed to let you stay in here was because of Ruby's constant pleading. I didn't have to, I knew she wanted to repay you. You have done nothing short of help us that gives me a reason to be thankful, however. I do not respect you from what I've heard, and I don't respect your strength." Sora shrugged, giving her one final look before opening the door and walking out closing the door silently.

"Weiss, too much" Blake commented flipping a page in her book. Ruby ran out after the brunette.

"I stand by it!" She hmphed.

"You see it like that, but like it or not, he did something the four of us together couldn't. You seem more envious than lacking and you refuse to accept his strength far exceeds your own." Blake stood up making way to the door of the room they shared.

"He may seem like a playboy to you, but from those scars on his body, he tries hard and that alone should be room enough for respect" She closed the door Weiss looked to the blonde of the team.

"He's not a bad guy, you know? Sure, he kissed me randomly - and that never gets back to Ruby she clearly is fond of Sora. The power he wielded, he used to save us, and you know what he said that day?"

"I didn't notice it back then, but now that I think back. He said, I'll use any power you grant in order to save these people" Weiss' eyes grew wide.

"He's selfless, more so than I can say for how you're being. Give him a chance, Weiss, for my sister." Yang left the room.

"But-"

Tidus was having a ball stuffing his face with his new team who he already got along with.

This was his imagination, of course.

Nora was just as hyper as he was so the two connected instantly. Jaune, however, Tidus took him under his wing trying to get him to feel and act tougher. The relationship he had, with Pyrrha was one of mutual respect and they both tried teaching Jaune to believe in himself.

As for Ren, Tidus spent five minutes with the guy before he realized that it was a wasted effort. Ren didn't speak much, he liked quiet. Tidus vowed to get him to open up after he had eaten, food was calling him.

Right now he was stuffing his face with so much food, it seemed almost inhuman.

"Have you really not eaten in that long of a time?" Pyrrha asked.

"Been a few days?" He said in between bites Tidus looked up and a smile graced his face.

"Sora!" The blonde called out.

Sora looked over at his friend and it seemed his hard gaze only increased, but he made way along with Ruby.

"Only just you two? What having a breakfast date?" Tidus teased Ruby blushed while Sora simply said nothing and slowly began to eat.

Food, he couldn't remember the taste until he finally took a bite and almost cried at the feeling of what it felt like to taste actual food.

"Hey, you alright?" Pyrrha asked.

"Y-Yeah, just-" Tidus shot out

"He hasn't had a thing to eat for a longer time than I have, he gave what rations he could to me so I wouldn't starve. Sora's made of sterner stuff" Tidus complimented.

"Don't see why, though, I mean, if you got attacked. Out of the two of you, isn't Sora stronger?" Ruby asked innocently Tidus laughed

"Not by a long shot!" Sora shot him a glare.

"Tidus, don't lie to my teammate!" Sora barked, Tidus flinched

"Okay, so you can kill giant hulking masses of shadow and take on the most famed swordsman who ever lived and came out without dying. However, my dad is tougher than both of them and when I beat him you'll have to see that I'm stronger!" Sora gave him a look.

"Sephiroth is a monster, Tidus." Sora spooned some of his eggs.

"He'd slaughter innocent people. Your father is a jerk, but not to that extent" Sora began chewing slowly.

"How, how would you even know Sora, you only -"

"Hey guys, mind if we join you?" Yang and Blake came from out of nowhere and simply sat across from the duo Sora was unfazed.

"You didn't see what he did Tidus. You have no idea" Sora sighed Tidus clicked his tongue.

"Then when I defeat my dad. I'll take on big bad sephypuss for you" Tidus cooed Sora gave him a What the hell look.

"What's a Sephypuss," Yang asked Sora's eyes darkened

"He's a monster killer who wants nothing more than to kill any and all who oppose him. My dad was the only man to defeat him, Yang, eyed him weirdly.

"If he was defeated, why would you worry?"

"Because he's not dead, and he-" A voice came above his, clearing her throat.

"Mind if I sit here?" It was Weiss she couldn't meet anyone's gaze.

"Do, as you wish." Sora spat she slowly sat down and felt the awkward silence fill the table

"Look, Sora, I apologize for what I said, I-" Sora cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it; I'm not here to appease you Weiss. I'm here to stop the heartless, the shadow walkers from what they intend on doing. If that means getting along with you I'll do it, all is forgiven." Weiss looked slightly confused.

"Just like that?" Ruby had a full-blown smile on her face.

"I have no reason to hate someone I'll be fighting side by side with," Sora began eating again.

"Fighting what, exactly, you never explained." The table went silent and all eyes were on the blonde and brunette.

"Shadow walkers are giant manifestations of evil as well as an organization with humans that have accepted darkness into them. They can send a form of consciousness to fight for them, as in a takeover of a human body. Fight without the loss of life, the human side of things is -." Sora started.

"They infused darkness into them and fight with enhanced power, strength speed almost unkillable. Specific things hurt them, and the formless darkness within their ranks can freely enter, leave, or destroy its host. " Tidus continued.

"Yeah, but so far only two people can do this, and more." Sora finished.

"Sephiroth" Sora spat

"And my old man," Tidus growled out

"That sounds like the power Roman was using." Blake commented offhandedly.

"Well, I didn't find him, if he is alive I feel he might be using it and helping them." Sora began drinking milk.

"Well, luckily it's a Sunday. We can worry about finding Roman and that Sephiroth guy later, right?" They all nodded

After eating Ruby couldn't find Sora anywhere she started wandering around and finally went outside to see him staring out into the clear blue sky. She couldn't help but get lost in his eyes at that moment. The glow alone was enough to mesmerize her.

"Having trouble?" He looked up to see the silver eyed girl looking back at him, a small smile played on her lips.

"Sorry, just thinking about everything and about my friend, he's-" Sora felt a presence

"A wimpy moron right?" Sora stood up with a keyblade in his hand instantly.

"Airhead maybe, but I'm not the one you should be facing. You know" Sora turned around to see Jecht his blade resting against his neck. His muscles rippled as he laughed at the brunette.

"I just wanted to see how you've taken to the new area, Auron did always have a soft spot for scrawny kids." Sora glared.

"Who is this guy?" Ruby thought

"Don't speak ill of my master!" Sora shot into the air only to be deflected before he could even attack Jecht had his hands around Sora's throat

"I'm not here to pick a fight, just thought I'd tell you, instead of Sephiroth." The name sent Sora into a frenzy.

"From this point on, we won't hold back, you try and interfere you won't make it back to this school in one piece." He threw the teen toward his teammate.

"And do tell that idiot son of mine too stop living in the clouds. That girl is dead" Jecht vanished in a portal of darkness Sora grit his teeth so hard he thought he'd break a tooth.

"Sora" The name sounded so sweet coming from the girls' mouth.

"You said you couldn't save someone, did you, mean?" He looked up to her.

"Yes, her death was my fault. Ruby, I couldn't save her and she paid with her life."

Jecht returned to base in a matter of moments to see Whitefang members still moving boxes around.

"I guess Cinder's warning didn't help pick up the pace did it?" Jecht looked to his silver-haired counterpart.

"It didn't until I decided to kill one for every second they took going that slow." Sephiroth smirked.

"And it did wonders for the morale" Cinder came into view.

"I can already see an improvement in productivity I'm glad you two decided to aid us." A smirk grew.

"So long as we keep the agreement, we made, you can keep that school for whatever you plan to do. Just leave those two boys to us" Sephiroth's gaze met hers.

"Why of course, partner"


	4. Show an Tell

"So"She was at a loss for words she hopped more than anything this would entice him to explain

Sora's gaze was hallowing, looking through her rather than at her and yet he began his tale.

"I managed to kill one, alone that day, the day it happened, I was filled with something akin to pride in myself¦maybe, I'm not sure really. Our school's headmaster watched me defeat it, and told me it'd be best to check on the rest of my team they all suffered major injuries, even I did before this." Sora paused momentarily to collect his thoughts, inhaling hard he looked away from the girl before him.

"As soon as I got to the room, he was there, I didn't even bother to see if they were okay or alive I just confronted him, then rushed him without a single though besides defeating him to save my friends" Ruby's eyes couldn't be deciphered all the while he was looking at anything but her eyes, she was still searching his trying to decide if this was truth or fabrication.

"I didn't stand a chance, especially-" He looked at her for a moment as his eyes glistened over with tears she felt her heart sink a bit at this action he was confiding in such a way that she didn't expect him to.

"Especially after I- I failed everything around me crumbled and my master risked everything to save us, he got us here at the cost of the girl Jecht brought up I don't really know if he's ok or not as of now. Tidus doesn't know anything about this." Ruby felt there was more to this and came to understand why Tidus and Sora contrasted each other like they did. She wanted to know more about all of this but didn't press on the subject, she assumed it'd all come out in due time Maybe, but still, she felt his friend needed to know.

"But, doesn't he deserve to know, Sora I mean he-" Her tactic was cut off and Sora rushed out his words

"-No, he couldn't handle it and you don't want to see what becomes of him at that point, promise me not a word will reach his ears," He stared at her and stared hard in hopes she'd show any indication of agreeing. After what seemed to be minutes of intense staring and her internal struggle they were interrupted.

"Dude, If you two are going to kiss or something just do it already" Tidus hollered, Ruby jumped slightly before her eyes darted toward the ground with a blush

"emWhy, Why am I so shy around him/em?"

Sora cocked his head to the side in annoyance as Tidus smirked widely

"Opzin said we're supposed to have some class today but y'know since we both joined our teams we have the day off to get to know how we operate so, we figured it'd be easier to do it together â€" both teams since you and I are used to fighting together" Ruby smiled wide

"Woo will be training together? Let's go!" She blasted off faster than either teen honestly expected her to move

"emAt least in training, I can be myself/em¦"

"She doesn't e- she's going to get lost" Sora hunched forward

"We're meeting behind the school in the courtyard" Tidus commented Sora nodded in reply before Sora's eyes began glowing brighter before he shot off almost if not faster than Ruby did. Tidus whistled to himself before racing off toward the area the teams meeting location was.

Sora ran through the cafeteria, the library, he even went to so far as to check the room they shared only to find her looking for something

"Ruby?" Sora called she jolted to her full height which was still a head shorter than the brunette hero and slowly turned around to face him

"S-Sorry, I came back here because of the story you told me, and-" She trailed off playing with her hands like a schoolgirl granted she was exactly that but surprisingly it made her all the more adorable. Sora was willing to admit that she was, even if it did come off as flirtatious he didn't say it aloud so what was the harm especially if he wasn't flirting?

"I was looking for something and¦well I couldn't find it but uh I have a question!" She smiled nervously

"Could we be friends?" Sora scratched his head a bit in confusion at her words weren't they already?

"Eh?" Sora looked perplexed

Ruby had a bashful look about her Sora looked a bit confused

"Well, you said you'd be fighting alongside us but you never said we were friends or anything so, could this promise be our mark of friendship?" Sora looked down into her eyes before smiling hard

"From the moment we met, I considered you my friend, Ruby" She mimicked his smile as Sora took a look at her honestly for the first time

Her short hair swayed in the wind it was almost jet black with hints of chestnut and red her pale complexion matched her silver eyes nicely and her petite frame made her look that much more fragile. Sora silently vowed he wouldn't let anything happen to his new friends, even Weiss even if she was a stick in the mud¦and totally didn't know how to have fun. His inner thoughts almost caused him to miss her leave.

"Meet at the courtyard!" Sora yelled out to the girl and sighed slightly before smiling himself, before calling out Fenrir

"_How did dad do it again_?" Sora thought for a moment before his smile grew slightly

"Ah right" Sora raised his blade to his head

"Embrace your dreams and whatever happens to protect your honor" Sora recalled the last part but chose to leave it out. It was never his place to claim to be what his father was but smiled none the less

"_It seems, I'll have to be your living legacy now uncle Zack, as well as my dads that means I can't dwell on the past, I have to walk forward with my head held high_"

"Let's move," Sora raced off all the while Ruby was having her thoughts clouded by the brunette

"_He said we're friends this is great I'm so glad I didn't think he'd be so willing, I'm so happy I could burst!_" Ruby reasoned to herself.

"_Right_?" Her mind ceased to think on the matter all except one thought

"_I can stop blushing now, right_?" She asked herself but her body wouldn't give her an answer only time would

It didn't take long for her to reach the courtyard surprisingly enough she and Sora were only arriving seconds apart from each other she noticed the change in his weapon it was something she'd seen before but made her smile even wider than before.

"Alright!" Tidus shouted

"Let's get down to basic training!" Sora sighed a ghost of a smile still on his lips

"Not so fast, we still have to go over the heartless and shadow walkers before we even do that" Sora reprimanded

"But that's so boring!" Tidus whined even Yang and Ruby seemed disappointed

"Wow, I figured you to be a bumbling idiot when it came to things like these" Weiss commented offhandedly with a flip or her wrist

"My father taught me a lot of things" He paused resting his hands on his hip and chin respectively and looking toward the sky thinking over the things his father actually taught him after what may have been minutes Sora sighed dramatically

"Okay he really didn't teach me too much I pretty much inherited his keen ability, the information I know I learned from master Auron and headmaster Eraqus" Sora looked to the teens around him, all eyes trained on him he felt his every word would have an impact.

"So, pretty much everything you know in terms of basic fighting was inherited," Jaune asked Sora felt a bit of jealousy in his words

"Yeah, my strength, speed, reaction time, everything just not his smarts or grasps of somethings" Sora laughed a bit

"So you really are an idiot" Sora deadpanned

"N-No this means I don't have some super human complex and I'm clearly human just like the rest of you" Sora narrowed his eyes

He began explaining as much as he could about what the heartless were and what they could do, to how tall they could get considering his most recent encounter with one and the best method of slaying them. When it came to what weapons worked and fighting the possessed this is when it became a voiced argument rather than an internal one.

"Only your weapon can slay shadow walkers and heartless?!" Sora already felt a headache

"Weiss," Pyrrha spoke up

"He said his weapon is the best form of defeat not the only, if that was the case don't you think he'd be doing this alone?" The girl in question blushed slightly and looked away from all prying eyes

"It means, yes you can kill them, it may take longer, however, I haven't been able to test this," Sora spoke above the two

Tidus finally seemed agitated enough and was seriously itching for some actual moving

"Why don't we show them exactly what the shadow walkers can do when they grant their powers to a human, shall we?" Tidus stood up stretching

"You don't mean-" Ruby looked back and forth between the two

"It's been awhile since we actually fought and they need to understand what they're up against" Tidus smirked

"Ruby and her team have an understanding of it" Sora retaliated

"Yeah, but my team doesn't, and its best they get a grasp before we are actually in battle and they have no idea what to expect!" Tidus shouted Ruby and the girls slightly flinched at his words

"Fine, you want to fight so badly," He readied Fenrir again into his hand

"Will fight, and I'll beat the aggression out of you!"

A tense few seconds followed before Tidus charged his brunette friend intent on causing damage to him, Sora easily back flipped away and rushed in faster than he was known for slamming his blade against Tidus' unguarded torso sending him flying away. Tidus, however, recovered quickly.

"That the best you got?" Tidus smiled "You're lacking, since last, we fought" Sora's eyes grew wide

_Does he remember_?

Tidus ran in again

"Holy!" Tidus shouted as balls of pure white energy came speeding toward the brunette faster than most could blink

"Reflect!" A dome of clear energy similar to glass surrounded the teen. Causing every single projectile Tidus shot to backfire. Tidus hopped, jumped and ran dogging his own magic and when he got a clear vantage point ran in toward the keyblade wielder.

Blade met blade and Tidus couldn't contain his smirk anymore, Sora shrugged him off and kicked himself away from the blonde aggressor

"You've gotten soft, Sora, seems I'll have to elevate things to make you give it your all!" Sora glared

"Get ready!" His eyes started to shift gold Sora's stance faltered slightly

"**CHAOS!**" Sora flinched the power of his darkness was ten times stronger than last he remembered and for whatever reason despite the tension he felt, he was glad to have a challenge.

"Fine, that's how you want it!?" Sora gripped his chest in hopes he'd transform into whatever form he could, he felt the power flow and all too soon did it fade.

"This is the true strength of one?!" Blake asked clearly more vocal about her shock than the rest

"He has the powers of one but he isn't one!" Sora rushed his friend again only to be literally stopped in his tracks by a barrage of attacks that Sora couldn't hope to stop. Every punch felt like he was getting hit with a truck and they just kept getting harder and harder until finally, he went flying into the dirt.

Sora shakily stood, blood dripping from a cut above his left eye, the mako in his system making his eyes ten times more intense than they would've been normally, he summoned the will to stand.

"I'll show you, just how much stronger I've become!" Tidus scoffed at this

Sora vanished and in seconds a gust of wind so fast it would've sliced a car in half zoomed by missing its target by mere centimeters, at this moment, Tidus couldn't hope to react fast enough.

"Omni-" Sora began whaling on the blonde sending him into the sky where he continued his onslaught of attacks so fast no human eye could see.

"Slash!" Sora came raining down to end with the final attack but Tidus knew all too well how this went and sent a ball of pure darkness into the face of his friend sending him out of his momentum filled attack and into the ground. Hard Tidus wasn't pleased and knew he wasn't giving it his all and decided to say something about it

"What happened to you, what happened to that power you used to save Yuna, to save Dagger" Sora shakily stood

"You've been so worried about something that you haven't been fighting seriously at all!" Sora used his keyblade to balance himself

"Is this, what this was all about?" Sora huffed

"You rely on Chaos since you obtained it when you saw what it did you could stop, but you continue to choose to use it, you think it'll make a difference when you fight Jecht!?" Sora shouted Tidus was clearly growing angry with this exchange

"I don't need that I don't need those things for my strength it lies within me!" Sora readied himself once more before he could charge however, Weiss grabbed a hold of his wrist

"You can't keep this up, you've made it clear how strong they are, and if you continue you may end up even more hurt or worse!" Laughter was Sora's rebuttal

"I didn't think I'd get to see you show me compassion, Weiss, however¦" A blue aura surrounded him

"I'm not done here; I won't lose to my crybaby teammate!" Sora smirked

Let's go

"WISDOM" The blue aura manifested itself into his clothing and his weapon â€" light engulfed it and it split in two smaller versions similar to daggers and then into what seemed to be two pistols, before turning into something akin to Weiss' own weapon minus the dust chamber it was thin and was almost lacking teeth if you didn't notice the small nubs near the end.

Sora vanished landing on his opponent with his blade in dagger form attacking quickly and without hesitation.

"Figara!" Sora shouted as a giant ball of fire shot out of his weapon, Tidus quickly guarded and jumped into the air as wings started to form, Sora didn't waste a second firing off magic in rapid succession.

Tidus elegantly dodged everything Sora threw much to the brunette's annoyance and shot his own brand of dark magic back, Sora zipped and dogged as much as he could until an idea formed

"Transcendence!" Sora shouted An orb of power shot into the air and Tidus' attack that he was forming was sucked in the both collided into the orb and an explosion taking a large patch of the earth with it.

The two teens had to be fished out of the crater they made, Sora being the victor only by a technicality of still having slight awareness of what was going on before he reached the state of blacking out.

"These two," Jaune spoke up before anyone else did

"They fight on a whole different level, we can't compete with that!" Jaune looked to each of his teammates, fear was clearly visible

"Jaune¦" Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort

"We can't, but we knew the risk and we can't go back now" The ever stoic Ren responded to his leader's outburst

"Yeah! And hey a stronger opponent just means more of a challenge and more reward, right?" Nora smiled complying with her childhood friend as best she could

Jaune still pouted shaking his head

"I told you, this will help you, in the long run, you want to prove you deserve to be here by your own merit? This will fast track that" Pyrrha smiled

"I - I get that but -" Jaune was clearly still unsure

"One mission, one mission and will decide from there if we should continue"

Team Rwbys was at a different form of compromise altogether

"You can't be serious, that's what we're facing, Sora even had trouble with it, and you expect us to defeat that? After two times of seeing â€" granted the former was nothing compared to this - you still want to press on?"

"Who else does he have to rely on?" Blake countered clearly fueled by something that made her words bite harder than they should have.

"He can do it on his own, get himself killed for all I care" Weiss grew silent the longer she talked and her team was clearly upset

"We can't let him go alone, he needs us!" Ruby stated

"You're only saying that because you want him around, Ruby he doesn't need us we haven't even been able to truly act like a team before and this is just proving that even more so especially with a guy like that!"

"Hey, look she's trying to be a good leader here, and all you've done since Sora showed up is have a fit, this will help us all become huntresses faster and that's my sisters' dream!" Yang defended

"How do you even know that? How are you positive this will fast track us to the goal she - any of us want!" All eyes were on Weiss

"And you want to risk our lives, on a hunch, on some guy we don't even really know" Ruby flinched

"You are right but we can't just let someone go it alone, like it or not we're a team all of us, that includes Sora!" Weiss' eye twitched

"How far up his butt do you plan on going, Ruby! He wasn't a part of us before and ever since he joined us you quickly defend him as if he can truly do no wrong, well if we continue to go about this we may end up injured or worse, are you really okay with that?!"

"Weiss!" Yang shouted

"Weiss, you're being way too hard on her, she-"

"She needs to grow up and realize this isn't a game, you're her sister do something about it!"

Bodies began to stir both teens sat up, one with eyes of indifference the other, eyes of annoyance.

"I had planned on letting you all decide, seeing as I am new to this team, but I can't let this go" Both teens stood up, one shakily than the other.

"You can't place that blame on her, she, as well as the rest of the team, want to help, and what's wrong with that?" Tidus started

"What's wrong with it? I dunno, the fact that we could get killed, we've faced Grimm and even Roman but what you demonstrated is something beyond that" Sora sighed

"I need your help, I don't know if I can' do this alone I'm pretty much powerless"

"What do you mean, powerless?" Blake was curious but had an idea forming

"It seems I can't activate my form change without a secondary source of power"

"If this is too much for you, I understand, however, I.." He glared at the grass before him as he trailed off

"I can't give up here; I just can't let them win" He found his words again

"Sora even I know fighting those things alone is stupid" Tidus added in

"What would your mom think of you saying this stuff?" Tidus could see his words had an impact

Sora seemed to recoil at that

"To that I say, my mother raised an idiot" Hands wrapped around his torso and tender silver eyes met his aggressive electric blue

"We won't let you go alone, Weiss is against it but I'm not and Yang is always ready for a fight and-and-!" Her eyes glistened over

"-Like it or not we're a team, where you go we all go" The sincerity of her voice, reached him returning the hug and a heartfelt smile plastered on his features.

"Thank you, Ruby" Her face once again went scarlet and went rigid in place.

Despite her nerves, she spent hours trying to get Weiss to agree to help the new addition to their team and nothing seemed to work until Weiss finally agreed on the condition she was given cheesecake once a week and that Sora obeyed her sleeping area for him. Until she felt she could actually trust him that meant keeping his word on working with them.

Ruby and the team studied together that day over what he talked about and over Grimm, where they took over explaining as for Tidus

"So, that power of yours you uh, have that under control right?" Pyrrha asked

Tidus looked at her a little startled before responding

"Yeah, I was just that needed to be said I can control it, no doubt!" He faltered a bit however

"It's an extension of my emotions, but it helps I can easily defeat the heartless because of it, it's just a manifestation of a pure shadow walkers hatred!" Pyrrha was taken aback

"R-Really"

"Yeah, but I don't really rely on it, well try not to, sometimes it just happens when I'm angry

"Why?" now the whole room seemed curious the room they shared was rather relaxed outside of the fact that Nora couldn't sit still and Pyrrha was grilling the exuberant blonde

"It -" A knock on the door stopped him dead Ren opened the door to see Glynda, Glynda Goodwitch, Yeah Tidus didn't get what the whole thing with the last name was either, just that she was beyond strict and if you saw her at all during the day, it was likely you'd get in trouble for something. Tidus couldn't help but tense up.

"I've come with your mission specs for tomorrow, you'll be doing recon on a recently constructed Whitefang base and report with Intel on who is in charge of this particular cell and what they happen to be dealing with. Under no circumstances are you to engage unless cornered, only you and one other team are assigned because of the recent additions you're not to speak about this unless given express permission understood?"

"Wait, Recon means no fighting, right?" Tidus stood up alarmed

"Yes, I just explained that" Glynda seemed irritated

"You, along with team Rwbys will go together until the checkpoint then split up and go onto your separate assignments"

Her gaze was on Tidus

"Good night students" The cool air seemed to be sucked out of the room with her and everything seemed to return to normal

"Well, as much as this may suck, it'll give me more time to think of ways to help-" He pointed to Jaune

"-You out, while we're out there just watch me!" Tidus smiled

"You sure are full of yourself, aren't you?" Ren joked

"If I'm not sure of myself, who can I be sure of?" Tidus remarked

"Touche" Ren got comfortable on his bed only for Nora to take a seat sloppily next to him messing up his spread, irritation filled him slightly only for him to dismiss it.

"You can't rely solely on yourself now. You've got a team who has to rely on you as much as you, us will be counting on you, Tidus" The blonde smirked

"Same to you, Ren"

"Oh, you can praise him! Notice me too!" Ren lazily laid his hand on his childhood friends head in a comforting fashion to calm her down which wouldn't keep her still for longer than his hand was present on her head.

"Nora, you're strong, and you know that, I shouldn't have to praise you for that, besides you already know I've got to count on you the most" A small smile traced his stoic features and Nora went giddy bouncing in place messing up Ren's bed even more and as annoyed as that'd normally make him, he'd be sleeping soon enough so what was the harm?

"Ah, I suppose I should go tell Sora about the mission tomorrow, he'll wanna be prepared" Tidus stood up stretching

"I wouldn't worry about it, Glynda should've told them already, she's very...punctual" Pyrrha half smiled

"She's one scary lady, though, you'd do best not to get her angry" Jaune added in looking to his counterpart

"Heh, nothing I can't handle!" Tidus smirked

Jaune" despite the smile he had on his face was a bit envious, he wasn't as strong willed he didn't believe in his own strength, not like Tidus, not like Sora, the only one who believed in him seemed to be Pyrrha. He looked to his red head teammate and couldn't help but feel at odds.

"_If I became strong, would you look at me the same_?"

Sleep as painful or as easy as it came was for the first time enjoyed.

In anticipation of tomorrow


	5. Stand off road to the end

First missions, you expect a few hiccups right?

Yeah, not this bad, nowhere this bad.

Sora was outside of the dorm before the other girls were even awake, staring at the slowly rising sun with a huff. Sleep still remained in his system for a bit longer than he liked Sora only perked up when he felt eyes watching him.

"Love watching the sky?" The obvious joke only made the brunette smirk

"That would imply I like looking at myself in a way wouldn't it?" Sora pushed himself off of the rail he was leaning on and turned around to see a smiling Ruby, an annoyed Weiss and ear to ear smiling Yang.

"Blake isn't taking this mission too fondly and went on ahead downstairs" Ruby stated Sora shook his head

"Why is that?" Sora craned his head off to the side in confusion he knew every mission should be taken seriously, but this one seemed to have weight attached to it for Blake

"Because she's a-"Weiss covered the girl's mouth

"If you find out, you find out from her no one else" Sora seemed seriously confused he turned around and squinted below to see the raven haired girl below with the other group coming with them to the checkpoint at least, Sora smirked before hopping on the rail.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Sora leaned forward dramatically they couldn't see the smirk on his face

"Let's go!" Sora shouted childishly leaping off the railing not truly realizing how high he was falling from until he saw how fast the ground was coming

"TIDUS CATCH ME!" Sora screamed Tidus looked up eyes widening shaking his head vehemently to the side in such a manner you'd think his head would unscrew itself, he moved to the side as Sora landed in a heap

"Why didn't you catch me" Sora wheezed out

"Because one of these day's when you try and jump off of something high again, you'll remember this and you won't do it, and you'll thank me" Tidus held out a hand lazily to his friend

"Yeah, right, I'd sooner go against your dad and Sephiroth before that happens" Sora took his blonde friend's hand and slowly stood up, luckily he was wearing actual pants or he wouldn't be getting up from that fall

"_I really should learn from my mistakes heh, dad would be-_"The brunette stopped himself down casting

"_He would be upset_" His demeanor changed and all too quickly did he feel warmth encasing him he looked up

"Ohmygoshareyouokay" The words came out in a jumbled mess

"Uhm Ruby, squeezing too hard, I'm okay you're just crushing me" Sora gasped out

"I didn't think anyone would be that stupid, if you can move can we go?" Blake seemed impatient

"Y-Yeah, Sorry, let's go" Sora smiled

"You managed to make one person worried and another pissed, you broke even" Yang quipped before patting him on the back

"Guess I did Yang, guess I did"

Walking was a pain, a major pain; Pyrrha found herself taking glances around the group that surrounded her

Jaune was in the lead as per Tidus' instruction and his back was broader because he was standing as straight as possible and she was having trouble looking away. Nora and Ren were having a subtle conversation â€" basically, Nora asking a whole bunch of questions he might have answers to and either nodding â€" not saying anything or saying one word. She was still fascinated with the guy that was obvious.

Ruby and her team had a way different dynamic.

Yang was seemingly lost in her own world with her sister, Blake seemed completely serious and her eyes looking straight ahead. Weiss had her arms folded walking a bit off from the group she could see why the closest person to her was Sora.

She didn't know much about the guy other than he had some magical weapon and had eyes Ruby wouldn't stop describing to Nora. She could only assume Ruby hadn't really had someone she was so enthralled with the guy seemed different in a way that couldn't be described she could admit it was cute.

"Tidus, how long do I have to take point for?" Jaune asked unsure of himself

"The hero always takes the lead, the first to race off into battle to protect the ones he cares about, Jaune" Tidus recited

"That didn't answer my question" Jaune sighed a bit

"It's called being a man, man" Jaune scratched his cheek at the roundabout answers if they could be considered as such

"Tidus, since when did you ever do anything you're telling him?" Sora remarked

"A-All the time, you just weren't there!" Tidus shouted

"We were on the same team and I lead it," Sora scratched the back of his head

"Maybe he was coming up with these in his head in case he became a leader?" Yang questioned

"What's it matter, because you were the leader all kinds of crap happened and you got stabbed, a lot that wouldn't have happened if I was the leader!" Tidus boasted

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Tidus" Sora shrugged

"I will, I know I'm right!" Sora sighed and shook his head

"Tidus, there is a difference between being ignorant and right, you know" Pyrrha pointed out almost making the blonde trip

"And Jaune being ahead doesn't matter, all that does is you fight for your friends when the time calls for you too, too much false bravado is bad for you" Pyrrha reasoned warmly

"See, they have a voice of reason," Weiss pointed out

"Weiss, we aren't electing you the voice of reason" Yang cut her dream short

"And why is that!?"

"Too much Tsun not enough dere" Ruby almost laughed Weiss' jaw dropped slightly

"What's that mean?" Sora asked

"It's an expression, and if anyone is the voice of reason in this team it'd be Blake" They all looked to the girl who said nothing

"See?" Ruby asked rhetorically

"Ruby she hasn't said anything" Sora responded

"See? She lets us argue out our differences" Sora slapped his hand against his face in confusion

Soon enough the checkpoint came and the groups split up.

Tidus ran ahead beaconing his team to keep up playfully the only one who bothered was Nora

"Is this the place?" Tidus asked they came to a narrow cave entrance

"It's what the Intel says, Tidus, all we have to do is use our scrolls to record everything we see and if possible plant tracers and recording equipment to gather further Intel" Tidus hunched forward

"So. Boooorrrriiiiinnnngggg" Tidus bellowed earning him a smack on the head by Pyrrha

"It's what we have to do; you'll get a chance to stretch your muscles after all of this, okay?" Tidus smiled a bit

"Anyone else thinking if we needed or wanted to be stealthy we should've worn all black?" Ren said aloud everyone stopped dead

Tidus and the others quickly went through possible answers only to stop without a retort

"_Crap_"

"We didn't even - why didn't you say anything Ren?!" Nora shouted a higher pitch than normal

"Kind of thought you guys just didn't want to bother changing or something"

"Did we do something wrong?" Jaune asked

"No" Pyrrha stated eyeing Ren before facing the cave

"Let's just go, the sooner this is done the better"

The entrance itself was rather small but inside was more of an industrial masterpiece a mix of rock and metal both coexisting side by side in a way that seemed more natural than destructive crates littered about the area and metal beams made way to the ceiling metal coated the ground below. Tidus already looked bored

"So, how you wanna do this?" Ren asked

"We really should split up, to cover more ground" Pyrrha suggested

"Whatever gets this done faster is fine by me" Tidus waved his hand and walked off in a direction

"Remember don't get caught!" Pyrrha whispered

"Yeah, Yeah oh fearless leader" Pyrrha was irked at the sarcastic remark but dismissed it

It took a total of twenty minutes to get everything set up and they met up near the entrance as Ren went over how to activate the equipment Tidus became quiet

"Yeah -I didn't do that" He said sheepishly

"What do you mean didn't do that?" Ren asked, Jaune looked perplexed

"Yeah I just kind of put it down and left it there" Tidus let his hand rest on his neck

"Dude, go back and get everything set up, we don't have time to waste standing in enemy territory" Ren commanded

"You uh, mind coming with me, I don't even remember how to set it up" The team facepalmed

"C'mon, let's hurry through this we don't need to spend a second longer than we need to here"

They scurried to the locations Tidus mentioned only to find the laziest job imaginable waiting for them, so much so it was more of an upset to the equipment than it was for him, at least they showed some form of use, Tidus wasn't outside of a fight.

After everything was painfully set up they made for the exit, however, a presence made them being Tidus stop

"I didn't think I'd feel this much evil coming from someone," Tidus said aloud

"I didn't think I'd have to witness humans scurrying around my compound." The sound of a blade leaving its scabbard was heard

"Well, looks like we've got a fight on our hands!" Tidus quickly got into stance

"No, run for it, we don't have time for this, Tidus!" Jaune shouted

"He knows what we look like, he may even have traps and we can't very well let this guy go now" Tidus charged

"This idiot!" Ren followed suit along with Nora and a reluctant Pyrrha and Jaune

Tidus was the first to clash blades with the man, however, it was obvious to the two of them the man before them was stronger sending Tidus into the metal floor before them the exuberant blonde looked confused

"That face, it's priceless, that's the face I love, it's the face made before I kill such pathetic creatures as yourselves" The man jumped down

"Who are you!?" Tidus barked out sliding away trying to stand

"Ah, yes it wouldn't be right to kill you without knowing my names Adam" The red slits of his mask turned gold apparently Tidus was the only one close enough to see or hear this

He swung down only for Tidus to quickly move out of the way standing as tall as he could he glared hard

"My names Tidus, remember it because I don't intend to die here!" Tidus shouted rushing the man once again however the difference in power was obvious. Tidus hacked away but every attack met a counter and every parry met nothing but air, Tidus became frustrated.

He jumped back looking to his team.

* * *

"Uhm, a little help?" Tidus suggested

"What's the magic word?" Nora asked Tidus literally turned to look at her with an are you serious look

"You've¦got to be kidding me" Tidus whispered

"Nope" Tidus' jaw dropped slightly

He looked to the adversary ahead sighed and shook his head

"Please"

"Please, what?" Tidus grew frustrated

"Nora!" Tidus barked

"Okay, okay sheesh!"

"Good, follow my lead, we do this together!" Tidus ordered

Taking a ball out of nowhere Tidus quickly did a front flip sending the ball into the air and ax-kicking the sphere into the man's chest, it came soaring back at a much faster speed.

"Pyrrha!" Tidus called the red head in response shot the ball upward with her shield before thrusting her sword toward it sending back to the man

"Get ready, Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted Jaune shakily prepared his shield and reflected it at the cost of his balance sending him flat on his back

"Ren!" The green-clad teen nodded as the ball recoiled toward him, using his aura open fisted the ball back toward the man.

"**Nora**!" They all called the girl was already in motion using two low spins to gain momentum before rising to her full height slamming her hammer into the blue ball which quickly thanks to Nora's hammer became a blue sphere of death ramming into Adam for the final time and sending him into the guard railing seemingly knocking him out cold.

"Sweet! Guess we're done here!" Tidus dusted off his pants before turning away.

"You must-" Tidus looked back to see the man getting up

"-Be pretty naive to think that would stop me, child" Adam brandished his blade again

"Oh for Auron's sake just stay down!" Tidus shouted before recklessly rushing in

"You guys go on, I got this guy!" Tidus jumped over the guard railing

"Don't be stupid, we're a team!" Ren being the voice of reason for once

Tidus smirked

"You guys are holding me back I can't go all out like this, get out of here" If they were pouting or hurt by the words he wouldn't know

"If you die-" Pyrrha started

"As if I got this, I'll catch up in ten" Tidus rushed ahead

"Years?"

Tidus' head dropped

"Just go, dammit!" Tidus ran off the sound of metal meeting metal echoed

"Will meet back at the checkpoint you have twenty minutes no more than that, make this quick!" A voice called but Tidus couldn't even tell who it belonged to anymore he was lost in the moment.

Metal scraped against metal at a speed that a normal eye couldn't match adrenaline and darkness entered the blondes system only for him to come close in terms of power to the masked fighter. Adam shot himself back only to seem somewhat impressed

"So you can use it too? The darkness" Tidus looked visibly confused until his eyes took on much darker color and darkness seeped out of him like he was made of darkness himself.

"Allow me to show you my darkness"

* * *

On the other side of things, Sora's group finally made it to the designated location feeling almost completely empty save for clear pods filled with liquid. They traveled what felt like hours into the basement until finally, they found one that seemed to have a person in it.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Sora's blood ran cold and he couldn't for the life of him turn around

"It took a while but I must say It was worth the time it took if only that master of yours could see this" A blade dragging against stone filled the room

"Think of it as a form of trade, you take her, we keep the girl with silver eyes"

"For what reason, do you want her?" Sora asked but felt so afraid of the answer

"Time for this world, for you, and for the prodigal son of Jecht to meet the end, you took away our previous key, so we formed a new one, and it's staring me right in the face, Sora" He finally had enough courage to turn around to face the silver haired man the one winged angel Sephiroth

"You can't have her, Sephiroth, you took away everything else from me, I won't allow you to take another person, we end this!" Sephiroth stared for a moment before a small smile made its way to his face before it grew into a full-blown smirk before he slowly began to laugh.

"Cute, you actually think you can stop me, Cloud couldn't you will be no different" Sephiroth readied himself

"Will see,"

"You'll see how right I am, you traitor" Sora met Sephiroth's blade with his own parrying with no chance of getting close, Sora finally jumped into the air casting reflect as Sephiroth's blade came within striking distance, Sephiroth was able to recover but not in time for Sora's keyblade to leave an indent in his face.

"Grab that pod something is in it, he wants it, we need to get out of here, now" Sora commanded

"Who made you-" Beeping overrode her words

"What are you doing Blake?" Weiss asked

"We don't have the time or luxury to argue, Weiss drop the arrogant attitude for five seconds and look around you!"

"So, you think you can cheat me, how childish, Octoslash" Slashes came so fast Sora couldn't hope to dodge his blood sprayed the ground below him, he still stood breathing heavier than he'd like, he ran despite his injuries head first into the silver haired demon himself using what power he obtained from before from Yang to transform into Valor form setting the immediate area aflame.

"So, you plan to go together?" Sephiroth raised his blade

"I don't plan to follow you to the other side, either you die or I do." Sora rested his keyblade on his shoulder

Sora noticed the girls running toward the door toward the first floor and a sense of relief filled him, he sighed before staring down his opponent.

"You and me, let's end this, Sephiroth."

Outside the girls seemed a little confused

"Who, exactly is this person anyway?"

A tag hung from her arm, the name read

"Yuna"


	6. Progression Ruby's strength

"Both teens barely standing blood seeping into the ground below them vision fading rapidly adrenaline and courage alone kept them standing at all. Tidus after managing to dodge a few key strikes from Adam and made it outside that didn't stop the beast swordsman from shooting a blast of darkness into the teen separating into smaller spheres hitting him ripping his forearms thighs and chest open light enough to sting but deep enough to cause blood to flow freely. Tidus made it to the checkpoint only to see his brown haired best friend sliced from the right shoulder to his lower leftmost part of his waist and his consciousness was fading the fact alone that he was standing was a clear testament to his willpower that and it wasn't life threatening it wasn't a clean slice through the two teens knew what the silver-haired man was capable of, he was still playing with them. Shallow breaths left the brunette just keeping his balance was a big issue in itself.

"Where are the others?!" Tidus ran up concerned keeping his blade pointed toward the man ahead of him and placing Sora's arm around his shoulders to support his friend.

"The helicopter already showed up, it hasn't ascended yet but -" Sora shot a ball of fire signaling them to take off

"If you intend to get out of here you'd better go now you won't get another chance" Tidus looked toward his battered friend and smirked

"We came together fighting will go out fighting!" Tidus shouted Sora shakily stood on his own and returned to battle stance his valor form didn't last long enough to do much if any damage to the man before them he sent Sora flying across basement area seamlessly through the building and out into the foregrounds and finally to where he was now he could barely hold his weapon. Tidus was about to go for a battle he knew he wouldn't win when something cold entered his lung.

"Huh...?" The pain didn't register until he looked down and felt a cool pool of blood leaking into the fabric of his shirt.

And this is where Sora finally realized how much shit they truly stepped in.

"_We had every chance to run but in the end I wanted...I wanted to keep them safe_!"

* * *

back at the helicopter which after Weiss decided to call in air support because they found something of value the group forgot to send information on the new checkpoint...either of them...because of the heat of the moment when they finally remembered something akin to a signal to leave burned in the sky

They quickly began dialing the frequency over and over until finally someone picked up but it wasn't Tidus,

"Hello!" Pyrrha shouted heavy panting was the first to come through the other line

"_Why...Why haven't you guys taken off yet?_!" Sora managed to wheeze out his voice was ragged labored breaths as if fighting his will to rest as tired as he sounded

"Are you two alright? Where's Tidus?" She asked Sora didn't answer right away his labored breathing still ever constant

"_He's next to me, he was stabbed listen get out of here we, we aren't going to make it back, take what you found and get back to beacon_"

Dread filled the sitting space Ruby grimaced even as fear filled her body over the fact that the new friends she had would soon be lost as quickly as she got them.

"No, just hang on will get to you!" Yang declared

"You don't have time for that, will just slow you down we're better off keeping them here giving you enough time to take off and get back to Beacon," Sora said rationally

Half the room fell silent in a state of feeling completely powerless. Yang grit her teeth Weiss just felt annoyed and ever so slightly sad Blake didn't move her eyes closed as if hoping something would get them out or silently understand the decision they made and didn't want to protest any further.

Ruby on the other hand? Already on her feet out of the helicopter using the semblance she was born with to run as fast as she possibly could

"I'm not going to let you die, I'll protect you this time!"

Sora huffed in annoyance his blade pointed forward in a defensive stance as both teens struggled to keep each other from falling. The look on Sephiroth's face showed complete and utter boredom.

As he saw it his toys were about to break and he got bored quickly if he wasn't going to get any more entertainment? They would die and he'd move on to the next toy, this was how he would probably always be.

A war cry made his eyes avert to the left seconds later at blinding speeds a scythe came flying in only to barely miss causing a fatal blow only cutting the exposed skin on the silver-haired demon's chest, he growled in minor annoyance.

"Sora, Tidus, hang on I'll get you two out of here!" Ruby shouted triumphantly

"Ruby...No you need to leave this is too much we've decided to give you time to escape, will just slow you down, doofus!" Tidus seemed more selfless than his normal bravado made him seem using his blade as a crutch he forced himself to look in her eyes, she noticed after a quick once over of both of them and how pale they became that they wouldn't be standing much longer.

"Faunus, leave me" Sephiroth demanded.

"But-" killing intent washed over the area enough to suffocate anything in the area but Ruby stood a defiant look in her eyes she wasn't going to run at all Adam understood he was going to have a field day. Adam vanished in a veil of darkness as Sephiroth readied his blade.

Sora and Tidus rushed up as quickly as they could.

"As weak as we are, will back you up!" Tidus growled forcing on his powers of darkness his energetic blue eyes morphed a sickly yellow Sora tried calling upon his powers from before only to find himself without it.

"If...If it was like last time...that means maybe if I get close to Ruby, maybe..." Sora grabbed a hold of the girl his eyes searching hers a blush made its way to her cheeks.

"You know what to do, you know how to call upon that power" The voice seemed to guide him he looked to her lips then back to her face and her embarrassment skyrocketed

"_Forgive me, Ruby!_" Sora shakily forced his lips onto hers the subtle gasp she made forced more than just his lips onto hers, she could taste him, and she felt her heartbeat quicken shock filled her despite this returned it despite her shy nature. Sephiroth couldn't help but smile gleefully this would make killing either of them much more fun especially to see the what faces they make.

The kiss ended slowly he pulled away, Sora didn't feel any different if anything he felt a bit weaker he opened his eyes to see Ruby flowing with energy her scythe was longer and thicker and took on a silver paint job rather than a red one, her cape was now a dark shade of blue her eyes seemed to glow with the same energy Sora normally had, the red highlights in her hair took on a much cooler browner color.

Spinning her scythe around her until the blade was facing behind her she shot a hail of bullets that Sephiroth anticipated he could slice right through only for the bullets to fling his blade back and two piercing his flesh he cried out in pain.

The sound was almost music to the weakened brunette's ears â€" he didn't think anyone not even his father managed to do such a thing to the man.

Ruby vanished in a blur slicing at anything worth causing the man harm his arms his legs anywhere she could, steam came rolling off of the one-winged angel he was losing...they could win.

This was an odd moment for the two weakened ones, try as they might they never could do such a thing and here they were watching the man who caused them so much strife getting beaten so effortlessly it was â€" for them a bit humiliating but at the same time gratifying.

"I see...that's how," Sephiroth grunted and relaxed his stance

"You truly have run out of uses for me, Sora. So long as you live, I can't obtain what I seek. Despite how weak you are right here and now-" He looked to his left again to see the rest of the RWBY team showing up as well as Tidus' team

"You will live a bit longer knowing, that I will come for you. Cherish what you have so I may enjoy taking it away from you." Sephiroth vanished into a portal of darkness as did what wounds he received

Ruby looked back to the two teens as the finally fell over on the brink of vision fading for a prolonged period she couldn't help but feel elated that they won as well as concerned for the health of her friends as well as flustered because of the kiss she shared with her teammate, this didn't mean anything did it?

The group of teens stood staring in awe and Sora despite his pain smiled genuinely up at the girl and she returned it as the power she obtained floated off of her like white mist flowing into Sora. Yang gasped

"Guess you are a one woman kind of guy aren't you brownie?" Sora looked up at her dazed and confused

"Don't you remember what happened between us?" Yang questioned the air got tense

His eyes lit up in fear of what she might say

"What do you mean, Sis?" Ruby seemed genuinely curious and her brows shot up in worry Yang sighed

She couldn't help but joke

"He latched onto me and whispered please let me save the adorable red riding hood maybe if I do she'll go out with me" Sora resisted the urge to slam his head against a tree as everyone either laughed or made jokes. Ruby couldn't help but blush a bit and look away from the brunette.

"So, that was the power you received? I thought it was granted to that brown haired idiot, not the other way around" Weiss asked as they boarded the helicopter, Sora and Tidus quickly receiving medical care.

"I don't know it's just...I felt so strong like I could do anything, I wanted to win, I needed to and that happened" Ruby stated confidently in her answer

"So then we don't even need Sora, Ruby can handle that Sephiroth guy" Weiss reasoned

"It only happened after Sora... -" She paused "Kissed me I don't think it'll work like that Weiss" And just like that everyone's gaze shifted toward the brunette

"What?" He asked

No answer

The stares continued

"WHAT!"

Yang stood up with a look of irritation slammed her fist into his face silencing the brunette leaving his blonde counterpart jolting to the right in complete shock and mouth agape

"Pervert, putting your lips on my adorable baby sister like that!" She shouted

"And now it's even, come on Blake join us on the hating Sora side" Weiss couldn't hide her mouth twitching upwards as if to form a smile

"We need him now more than we did if those two can use such a power to fight that man, you're on your own, Weiss" Blake reasoned Weiss withdrew with an irritated look.

Hours later, after Opzin heard the report sighed moving his cup of coffee around as if it held the answers he needed he wasn't too keen on what he had in mind and wouldn't suggest this to anyone else unless it had to do with life or death situations and that alone was the reason why he was dreading this; it did and he had to explain.

"Those two, come from the crater." a silence filled the room, of those present the four members of RWBY and JNPR

"That man you faced was the reason behind it, and those two are the only ones who survived that we know of, I have two requests for you four," He looked to team RWBY

"Not to mention this to them and Ruby-" He sighed a bit as he knew what he had to say next

"-Stay close the brunette" Mouth's dropped

"W- What?!" Ruby asked Opzin pinched his nose in frustration

"That power is clearly needed I don't really want to go outside and see Grimm infused shadows walking around you two can defeat them it seems...I don't want to rely on you alone you have a team for that, but it seems you have the strongest connection with Sora if you're able to harm Sephiroth to the point of retreating" He glared a bit

"Let it flow naturally I'm not going to force this but...the stronger your bond the better, and this my dear girl you shouldn't mention to him; if you want to try."

"R-Really?" Weiss said weakly

"If hearts are connected and the bond grows the stronger the power," Opzin said sagely

"I'll give you time to think about what I've just said but as of now, Sora won't be leaving your team he'll be spending more time with you to let this power grow I pray for success"

"And the nightmare continues," Weiss stormed off

"emI'm not sure how Sora would feel about this, is he even interested in anyone? Am I?/em" She grew determined

"emAll I can do is try/em"

Opzin sighed the students left only thirty minutes ago and the cogs in his head never stopped turning

"Give them time school-wide official missions are still ways off, they need time to sort this out" Opzin declared to no one a voice responded with understood before he finally took a sip of his drink

"If it comes to your love life and the sake of the world, I choose the world," Opzin said with finality

"We can't let him win again, Sora"

Back at the laboratory located in beacon the pod finally opened and hands reached out much to the confused person's chagrin she ran

"_Where are you, Sora, Tidus!_"

"You sure it was okay to let that girl go? I mean it isn't-" A hand was raised

"I want him to know despair this will form the rift I need, just let the cards play out, he'll know true agony" Jecht looked at the silver haired man

"I don't know if you're evil or just a dick" He rested his hands on his head

"And I can't tell if you're truly evil or have a sense of morals"

"Touche"

"I intend to break them until they beg for death just you watch and be ready" Jecht sighed and left

"Just wait, you foolish child!"


	7. Breaking point

**...Yeah i have like no idea why it took me like - what eighty years to finish this i just couldn't find a good idea to add in and then it totally hit me recently and i finished this up hopefully it's not too bad, please feedback if possible would be nice. I apologize on the long wait, Don't worry I've started on the next chapter after this one.**

_Dear Nomura, It's me again_

The brunette shifted his focus down toward his chest where the sleeping ravenette lay curled up in the most affectionate way she could with a smile on her face, a stark contrast to her normal sporadic sleeping style. However this alone wasn't a problem – the problem was he had to use the facilities – it was almost 7 A.M the girls would be up soon. He wanted to disappear, he_ knew_ Weiss would hit him, Yang would make some quip or just join in and Blake would just look on or completely ignore it.

_Don't really know what I managed to do to end up in this situation...__**again**__, but uh, if you could? Get me out of this, once was enough I lost enough last time! _

Sora exhaled hard out of his nose gently resting his head against the wall he slept against, to add insult to injury, Ruby snuggled closer.

"Warm..." Dribbled out of her mouth and despite his anguish smiled softly down at the girl.

They weren't too far apart in age, belief's or what to fight for in some ways, if it wasn't for the simple fact that Ruby was a major dork.

Her innocent yet awkward nature made her more adorable than most would think she herself couldn't help but exude in waves.

He subconsciously felt the need to keep her around. She didn't need his help he wouldn't be the first to offer it unless she asked yet he felt compelled to do it. After the first time seeing her, he felt a similarity to when he first began wielding a weapon against foes who could kill any and everything he cared for.

Her eyes held strength despite her body shrinking behind her weapon she stood tall despite her words feeling no weight of consequence no true fear of what could possibly happen.

The feeling of everything on your shoulders feels different when you have close friends by your side.

He winced a bit at the thought of that, the past he wanted nothing more than to forget.

The hole that can be seen from space,was once his home and he wasn't strong enough to protect it but would he be now? The stakes are higher now. He didn't have his dad or Auron to help him this time.

"_Dad, What would you do in this situation?"_ He felt his eyes gloss over and he kept blinking to push them away.

"_I'm past tears I have to stay strong, I can't break,"_ He looked downcast toward the girl below him as if sensing his distress squeezed tighter and hiding her face in his shirt, such a cute gesture he couldn't help but let himself relax a bit

Despite his need to use the facilities he gently let his mind drift off back to sleep

* * *

the sound of metal against metal a woman a bit taller than him clashing against him he couldn't see her but could feel her hatred for something he couldn't quite grasp at. He felt anger, though- at this person as if she was the person to single-handedly take everything away from him enjoying his suffering and smiled as he grew more and more detached and complacent her blades came down and he guarded her face was covered with darkness but words left her mouth – words that seemed to send him over the edge of sanity. He saw red even in his dream he knew killing was wrong but – it felt right like...she deserved it – like she took away something so important that it was only fair to do the same to her. "_No one would miss her"_ He brought his blade above his head and his eyes shot open to meet the cold eyes of Weiss. Her hand hovering above her own head.

* * *

He tried to calm himself but knew in a second or two he'd be racked with more pain.

He tried to act as though he wasn't racked with nerves

"What" He spat. Her eyes drifted down then back to his face as if mimicking her gesture he looked down to see Ruby waking up

"If you're going to beat me, can it wait about ten minutes?" Sora seemed to plead

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" She shouted as she slapped him so hard he flew not a steady glide –_ flew_ out of the open window and toward the school grounds below.

Ruby spared the flight launched herself toward the brunette stretching out her arm barely grasping his hand but it wasn't enough his eyes began to close as if just accepting his fate.

"_I feel like, this familiar."_

"_I feel like, this won't be the last time"_ Sora recovered mid decent gathering energy in his quickly called keyblade he shot the magic aero toward the ground propelling him back toward the window.

"Jeez you must have the most reactive semblance in all of Veil to do that without breaking something"

"Speaking of, I've never actually seen you...use dust where's your compartment, where do you even get yours from? Is it my father's company?" Sora just stared at her dumbfounded

"Are we just going to forget you slapped me out of a window?" The heiress looked to Yang

"I mean even you use dust, correct Yang?" The eldest girl nodded with a half smirk

"I guess we are just going to forget you just shot me out of a window, alright" Sora summoned his weapon again

"You saw Tidus and I figured you'd see by now that I don't use dust nor does he," Sora remarked leaping down from the window

"You don't know much, do you? We've seen him use dust recently, something about his_ inability to use his homelands power, it vanishing_ or something he had to get a dust compartment installed after that last fight we had" Weiss smirked matter-a-factually.

Sora promptly walked over to his makeshift bed and threw off his shirt his body ached and popped at the sudden movement he found a red shirt with a few designs on it and a gray one – looking over to Ruby for her approval on which one with a blush and adverting of her eyes she chose

"Red," She said simply with a small smile he threw it on

"You're just enjoying flustering her aren't you?" Sora looked at Weiss with a look of utter confusion with her question shrugged and walked toward the door.

"To both questions; I have no idea what you're talking about, and to one of them, well, you'll just have to find out" Sora smirked as Weiss fumed and followed after him stomping her feet.

* * *

At the lunch hall Yang was casually catching food in her mouth – from none other than Nora, The similarly named teen was at the end of the table eating wondering where Ruby was until she showed up, threw a giant binder on the table – Weiss seemed angry about it and started to talk about having fun. Sora wasn't too entirely paying attention primarily because whatever it was that Ruby_ wanted_ to do he was probably going to be dragged into it, he smiled slightly until he heard Yang make a pun and promptly slammed his hand into his face.

"Yang...No...Why must you make a pun!" Sora cringed

"Oh, cmon you know it was funny!" She protested

"If funny is cringe I should be dying from laughter, please never again"

"You're no fun" Yang seemed to pout a bit

"I never claimed to be fun if anything I'm probably_ not_ fun" Sora retorted

"I don't see how you don't have a stiff body with how much of stick in the mud you are" Sora pouted at this

"Am I really a stick in the mud?" Sora questioned resounding nods accompanied his question

"_Maybe I need to lighten up a bit, that's probably why Ruby was cuddled up to me, she wants me to relax"_ He looked to the red streaked ravenette with a warm smile that caught her off guard she couldn't help but blush at and quickly started looking to her left and right anywhere but at the bearer of the keyblade.

She continued to speak after her fluster died down – she wants to bond with her team she wants to grow with them, creating lasting friendships...

_"The least I could do is give her what she wants, she deserves it. She's too sweet for her own good"_ Sora stood up and took a stand next to the silver eyes girl and gave her the most heartfelt hug he'd probably given any of the people he's met at this table so far.

When he released she looked as red as her cape she seemed to love like a child loved a blanket.

"If you want us to spend time together, why not? It'll be fun" Sora agreed

"I feel like you're saying this because we called you a stick in the mud" Blake commented

Sora lost his footing and turned around quickly

"N-No I want to actually spend time with you guys, is that so much of a problem?" Weiss looked at him quizzically "No, not you Weiss if I hung out with you too long I'd probably catch frostbite." She frowned and Sora mentally high-fived himself. Most of the group was unaware of the ongoing storm that was about to brew however, it started with the apple everyone but Yang ignored seeing as it hit her in the face she threw something back and what came back was a pie to the now standing Weiss.

Sora doubled over in laughter he didn't notice Ren facepalmed and Nora pointing to her closest friend. Tidus was literally on the ground laughing like a mad man all he knew was right then the look on Weiss' face was the best thing he'd ever seen. He didn't see her pick up a cupcake but he heard Ruby scream not to do it because it was a waste of a cupcake.

He didn't notice till he felt the cool icing hit his face and his eyes flared open a feeling of dread hit the pale girl his glare didn't diminish as he stood up Weiss finally understood why she belittled him a lot.

He may get cross with her, but he was never...truly this mad grabbing what seemed to be a loaf of Italian bread he swung without thinking and without realizing she ducked and the bread slipped out of his hand and hit Tidus square in the stomach.

Said blonde jumped up with a magical arsenal of bread and began chucking it wherever he could.

Everyone moved

"Team RWBYS assemble!" Sora honestly wished she didn't say that, for once he actually agreed with Weiss before they knew it, it was five on five team JNTPR shooting watermelons a plenty – Ruby called out to her elder sister about turkey and without even saying another word Yang went in rushing toward them taking them as her own makeshift gauntlets pounded watermelon after watermelon into oblivion. Blake was first to make it to her blonde teammate grabbing two loafs of bread running in against arguably the strongest on the opposing team the duel was short-lived. Pyrrha was a lot stronger even if Blake had a second weapon advantage. Ruby slid in on a cafeteria tray Sora right on her trail grabbing two loafs himself bee-lined it for Pyrrha while Ruby and Weiss took on Nora and Tidus

Not giving her a second to ready herself Sora rushed in slamming one loaf into her own leaping into the air drop-kicking her loaf into dust jumping back and getting into stance he vanished it wasn't until he reappeared that she realized he was behind her and managed to hit her with** Zanstuken** he sent her hurling into the air he followed up with** Ragnarok –** however instead of a ring of beams he threw one load of bread in a strike raid type fashion that sent her spiraling toward the ground. Sora's victory was short lived – Tidus sent projectiles of cabbage apples whatever he could find kicking them into his friend the force was enough to send him spiraling into the glass window taking him out. Tidus, however, met a swift end by a random flying loaf of bread and ketchup.

* * *

His vision was hazy for a bit until he could focus enough to see Weiss slam into and destroy a support beam luckily Ruby caught her – it wasn't until he heard her scream when his mind began to race.

Visions of his past – of his friends dying to the hand of his most hated enemy his senses filled with worry his mind slow but his body quick – Yang went flying through the roof. He Saw Ruby begin to run she started using her semblance she ran past the other group kicking up a dust of food and drinks. Sora reached down and grabbed the only loaf of bread he could find and rushed to the center of the room.

**Bushido: Spiral**

The brunette began a low spin faster and faster before finally spinning as fast as he could before leaping back and letting the spiral launch the debris of food and drinks into itself and slammed into team JNTPR Sora landed in time to see two new people – professor Goodwich and his loaf of bread crumble into pieces. He honestly felt like running but the laughter everyone was smiling hard and just enjoying themselves even Tidus his battle-hardened senses faded and he smiled a bit before running up to join them he received a hug and something inside him lit up he started to laugh along with everyone else.

"_I would give anything to let this last longer"_

* * *

Sephiroth was agitated. He didn't show it, he would demonstrate it he walked in on Roman getting fed up with Cinder's lackeys and was clearly – after said girl showed up – being talked down to. Sephiroth, however, was more or less a god of death to them showing himself rather abruptly and throwing down a dead white-fang member showed just how...irritated he actually was.

"How long do you plan on having me wait, Cinder" His voice was laced with a threat – if he didn't like it he would probably leave, kill them, or just go destroy beacon itself.

"Not much longer darling, I promise, these things take time" She tried to sound convincing

"A week, that is as long as I'm willing to wait, if I don't start seeing results more heads** will** roll and I don't know who will be next" There was a mischievous glow in his eyes

"Since when do we -" Emerald began to speak up but she was cut off by Cinder

"Emerald, do not speak unless spoken to." Her voice wasn't as smooth as normal she wasn't as sure or rather wasn't prepared for this man to appear

"You'd be wise to listen, puppet. You wouldn't want to lose that more than just your strings, would you?" He was smirking he was belittling her

"Seems your green thumb here is pretty feisty, go ahead and let her see just how crazy this guy here is I could use a good show" Roman wanted to laugh but his eyes held all the amusement he needed he knew in this scenario Sephiroth would just kill all of them if he felt like it.

"It would be like an insect trying to fight a giant. She wouldn't win no matter how much she struggled" Sephiroth turned away

"All of you could turn on me and it still wouldn't be amusing enough. I want the strife blood to stain my blade" The room seemed to slowly get colder

"Ah yes we know, and about the -" Cinder stopped speaking when he turned around his eyes seemed to be filled with blood lust

"The school? That's what you want right? As long as you bring those kids to me you can do whatever you want with that school but the ones who have interacted with that son of Strife I want to take my time doing them in. I want to watch him go mad. I want to savior watching him lose everything again so he'll give me the fight I desire. Until his last breath."

His conspirators backed away

Yes he was always this messed up

"I will not wait much longer, Cinder fall."

She bowed her head slightly

"Prepare to move the dust, we will begin phase 2 immediately"

* * *

Are you sure about this?" Tidus asked

"I need to know if I can, Tidus, I need to be able to fight on my own I can't keep forcing them to help me, they won't always be there...you know?" Tidus shrugged

"So, you asked me here in case something happens. You were able to do it before what's so different now?" Sora sighed

"Weiss told me, you can't use abilities without dust, I've tried everything but this, everything else seems to work just fine, but I have no idea if this will." Tidus scratched his head a bit he didn't want that to get out he wanted to be the one to tell his friend he readied himself despite this

"Fine, let's do this."

Sora closed his eyes feeling energy well up inside him his eyes flared red.

"VALOR" Light erected from his body unbeknownst to Sora, however, darkness slowly started to spread

for him, it was a cold feeling that slowly started to spread at a rapid rate he started to hear words like_ hate_ and_ isolation_ eventually it started to make full blown sentences

"_Why try and fight the inevitable you failed before, you failed Tidus, You failed your parents, your foster sisters, Rikku and Yuffie. Embrace the__** darkness**__ let it in, let your hate flow destroy all in your way.__** Make them fear you, show them just how strong you truly are!**__"_ Everything else came in as a jumbled mess of negative words and eventually he too felt as though this voice – might be right.

"Sora!" Tidus shouted but it was too late. His friend was covered in darkness when his eyes opened he no longer had pupils just yellowish gold eyes.

A blood halting scream could be heard for miles everything not rooted to the ground refused to be anywhere near the vicinity of this monster.

Sora dashed and clawed and let out the most feral screams Tidus' ever heard Blood was running down his face. He didn't dodge quick enough – he was faster than he was normally and he couldn't get a read on him.

Tidus sat there defending himself until he saw a chance to get distance came in the form of a solo Beowolf howling catching the shadow of Tidus' best friend – the Grimm came too close to Sora or what was left of him tore it to pieces.

"I_ actually_ feel bad for that thing" Tidus whispered before charging magic using the dust container it took him longer than he was used to he didn't entirely understand it and took a beating for it. His shirt was torn and his chest was scratched up his calf had a deep cut running up to his knee and he felt as thought it might be possible he had a concussion. The dust chamber lit up finally after what felt like an eternity seeing as death was close at hand he finally cast his spell.

"**Holy!"** Tidus rammed his sword against his friends chest shooting balls of light sending him into the air ripping the darkness from his skin. The brunette landed in an unconscious heap on the ground.

"What, the hell are you – are you...even you anymore!?" Tidus screamed into the sky no response other than the chirping of birds and the wind to be his response.

"Coming out here, was something that was clearly a bad idea. You knew, you knew you couldn't do this alone you try so hard to be independent and yet" He forced himself up hobbling over to his friend lifting up and limping his way back despite his injury

"When I see you try so hard, for everyone and all I do is try and try hard for myself I get so upset with myself I'm not thinking of anything – anyone other than what I need to do to get stronger, you're thinking about what you need to do for your team so you can help them." Tidus winced

"I'm selfish, and cocky, you've always been stronger because you don't put yourself first, but I need to be stronger and do the opposite. In the end, only I can exact my revenge on my dad. No one else." He forced himself to move a bit faster

He knew above all else he was saying this stuff to make himself feel better, in the end, if he was lucky enough to have people fight alongside him in the end that's all he could ask for.

"My way of thinking is foolish...It'd get me killed but it's something I have to do alone, you understand that?" He looked down to his friend who seemed to have burns from the intense light blood was dripping from a gash on his forehead.

"You just want to do what you can to help them, you don't want to burden them you want to deal with him together instead of facing the darkness alone. People would think you're afraid of him."

"You just don't want to fail them, you want to make sure you accomplish your goals and you want her by your side" Tidus smiled a bit.

"You've tried to be standoffish but even I can tell, you hold feelings for her, just be honest, don't hold yourself back" Tidus felt a bit woozy but made it back to the helipad that took them back to the hospital

Sora's team showed up first and they rushed toward the brunette Tidus steeled himself

"Stay away!" The blonde shouted the girls froze

"Keep away from him, he's not stable" Tidus stared at the floor unable to look at them

"Was the Grimm attack that bad, is he okay?" It was Blake asking her voice seemed even for the most part – she was probably the only one who could ask the hard hitting questions other than Weiss

"Grimm isn't what you need to worry about," He knew he'd have to explain and as they took Sora away on a stretcher and the medics came toward him he began to explain.

"He can't control that power he has, he lost himself – the one reason I'm hurt -" He paused not wanting to scare them and make them lose faith in their teammate

"Was because the force of the power itself was too great and we both got hurt, me a bit more than him but it knocked him out completely" He smiled a bit trying to play it off

The girls seemed to relax at this and smiled

"Oh thought it was something a lot worse than that jeez, don't scare us!" Ruby slapped Tidus' back hard enough to make him double over on the ground

"Oh, oops! I'm sorry!" Ruby leaned down helping the blonde up he laughed a bit

"_You owe me big, Sora"_

* * *

It wouldn't be another 4 hours until Sora woke up. He slowly opened his eyes slowly expecting Ruby to be next to him he was almost totally sure of it. Unfortunately, he was completely wrong.

"Hello, Sora" He jolted up wincing a bit, he looked over it felt like he was literally seeing a ghost his blood ran cold

"You, what are_ you_ doing here, you shouldn't be here!" Sora inched back hitting the metal railing of his bed

"What's wrong, Sora? Aren't you happy to see me?" The figure got closer

"You're supposed to be dead!" The figure latched onto the brunette her arms felt cool to cool to be functioning. He couldn't honestly believe what he was looking at. The girl before him looked alive as the last time he saw her and yet.

"You shouldn't be here, Yuna, you shouldn't be here in front of me, you died" Sora whispered.

Instead of feeling hurt she smiled leaning closer toward him placing her head against his chest.

"I missed you, a lot, did you?" She completely dismissed his comment

Just then the door opened to reveal a somber Ruby, Sora quickly peeled off Yuna and looked toward the silver eyed girl with concern

"I didn't know you had a guest already, Sora" Ruby seemed to visibly flinch but the brunette figured knew there was more internally.

"I can leave i-"

"NO!" Sora shouted "Please, stay, come here" Sora reached out his hand

"It- it's fine really I can-" Sora grew agitated

"Ruby,** please**_ stay_" He didn't want to be alone with..._that_

She slowly and almost begrudgingly walked toward Sora's bed and took a seat in the chair furthest away from him

She felt uncomfortable she was trying to be strong but she wanted to cry

"Look if this is a way of telling me she's -" She finally made eye contact and saw unbelievable fear in his eyes he seemed to be shaking slightly

"Ruby, this is Y-Yuna, she was an old teammate of ours..." It all clicked and despite her trying to be calm she felt sad, she finally looked at the girl and realized how radiant she truly was and for some reason despite this felt some form of envy.

"_So my chances are over, aren't they?"_

"Hey, Sora, how are you-" Tidus walked in and looked around and his jaw dropped if it could unhinge and hit the ground it probably would've.

"Y-Yuna! What are you doing here?" Tidus ran up and held her not seeming to understand or rather feel the difference in her flesh.

"I've come to join you, I missed you both, dearly" a small smile rested on her lips as her gaze went from the blonde glossing over his features to finally resting on Sora.

He downcast instantly and looked over to Ruby who seemed to be removed from the conversation

"Ruby, you came here to talk to me right?" Sora needed anything to distract him from the obvious walking dead breathing down his neck

"It can wait," She said simply Sora cocked a brow resting his hands over hers, she quickly jolted away

"_I can't let him think he can just rely on me, because Tidus is here, I know what I saw"_

His hands moved back calmly but his eyes held hurt. She was close to apologizing until Tidus spoke up happily

"Hey, that reminds me, the Vytal festival dance is happening soon, right? Yuna you should go with me" Tidus had the widest smile he'd ever had since being here that Yuna herself couldn't help but smile and laugh quietly

"Of course, Tidus I'd be happy to" The blonde pumped his fist in the air in excitement boasting about how much fun they'd have Sora just looked on eventually looking over to Ruby who honestly didn't seem like she wanted to be there.

"Ruby, did you coming here, have something to do with the dance?" The brunette asked out of the blue catching her off guard.

"_I won't be the second choice,"_

"No," She said quickly and flatly she felt a pang of regret as those bright blue eyes seemed to dim and look away

"I-I was hoping- It was, I – I wanted to go..." He paused failing to look anywhere other than the ground below him

"I wanted to go, with you" Sora finally mustered enough courage to say

Ruby paled and stood up walking toward the door he didn't blame her, why would she stay? She reached for the door.

"I don't want to go with someone who clearly isn't looking at me I don't want to be the second choice, Sora" The way she spoke hurt, when she said his name he felt like she visibly was detested it, the door opened and Sora despite being under I.V stood up and stepped out of bed.

"Why would you think that? Ruby, I asked you because - " He paused thinking of the right words to say but before he could she was gone.

His legs felt weak probably because he was no longer using them they caved in.

"Don't worry, I'll go talk to her for ya bud, can't let you go stag to a dance" Tidus dashed off leaving Sora with the one person he didn't want to be left with. Her arms encircled his torso

"Looks like you're all mine, Sora" He tensed at the feeling of her arms touching him

"No, this is clearly a misunderstanding, I'll explain everything to her and then -" He felt her gaze bore into his he felt gold lips against his and fear filling his system he launched himself away tearing out his I.V and causing his blood to seep down his arm.

"What the hell was that?!" Sora shouted.

"That's what we'd like to know,_ Sora_" The rest of his team stood over him and the one who seemed to want to rip his head off was Yang

"I see my sister running away from your room and I see you kissing another girl, I guess Weiss was right," Her eyes flared red

"Yang, please, this isn't-" He couldn't continue she gripped his shirt collar

"Then what is it?!" He started to grow angry himself

"Do you really think I'd do something like betraying her feelings?!" Sora shot back,Yang slammed him into the wall behind the brunette

"It's pretty clear seeing you kiss another girl that you would!" He grit his teeth.

He glared hard at her tearing her arm away from him instead of backing off she slammed her fist into the wall so close to him it cut his cheek Sora didn't even flinch instead he glared back hard and was tempted to summon his weapon.

"Believe me or not, if you try and make this a physical altercation I will fight back."

"That only makes you look more and more guilty" Weiss spat, venom laced her words.

"Guilty? None of you would even bother to ask me if I kissed her or if she did, you care about Ruby's feeling, but what about mine?!" He received a hard hit to the jaw

"So because you didn't get what you wanted you decided to get it from someone else?! Is that it?!" Yang jumped on top of the teen and began hitting him harder than she probably should've as the room itself began to shake with every hit. Blood ran down his jaw something in his mouth popped and his face wasn't faring much better despite this he laid there taking it instead of fighting back like he knew he could, either way, it wouldn't make it any better.

At some point, Blake pulled Yang off of him and at some point he managed to slowly sit up only to meet the blonde's gauntlet

"If you get up I shoot, if you come_ anywhere_ near my sister I will do worse than fill you full of holes!" He stood up defiant and walked toward her gauntlet

"Then do it, Yang. Go ahead, shoot me." She glared hard but pulled away

"Stay away from Ruby, that's your only warning" Yang repeated

"You make it seem like I'm some run of the mill thug." Sora lashed out She looked into his eyes seeing a spark of anger

"I'm not afraid of you, any of you. I will clear my name," He looked down to see Yuna gone he glared harder at this

"Seems like your hussy isn't here to help you clear your name, pig." His arm was going numb as well as his face shaking his head he finally decided he only had one option left to him.

"If everything is against me, so be it." He couldn't meet anyone's gaze as he took his first step toward the trio they tensed expecting him to lash out, however, he walked past them.

It was an odd moment, he could've just taken the three of them on alone yet refused walking into the hallway he turned around and stared at them his eyes lacking the normal warmth, the normal glow he'd normally had.

"I'll leave team RWBY."


	8. Light & Dark: Separate ways

He stood in that office for what felt like hours staring at the professor despite his will to sway him he sat solid as a rock in his decision no matter what he said

"It's final, Sora," Opzin said he was already done with the conversation

"They_ don't_ want me, professor, I didn't want this outcome it was forced upon me and it'd be easier to let them hate me. Forcing them to try and accept me when they think I did something as terrible as what they witnessed will only make it worse" Sora reasoned sighing a bit and finally sitting down he felt his adrenaline finally fade and he felt tired, drained.

"Did you?" It was the most simple of questions that sent him into a frenzy he explained everything that happened he tried his best to explain and all it left him with was anger at himself for not trying harder and resentment for his team for not even giving him a chance to explain. Of course, he was angry at Yuna but, he'd actually have to find a way to solve that.

"The only thing I can do is mediate if you wish to call them in we can try and hash this -" Sora raised his hand instantly

"No, thank you but – I think it's better if I just don't show myself around them for the time being until I figure out a way to explain myself that is" Opzin sighed

"You have to work together at some point, I'll trust you to fix this but – you can't get out of this. That power of yours only seems to work with them, no other option, Sora"

the brunette sighed leaving the safety of the office he once again was treated with glares and name calling, no one took his word for what it was. He didn't even bother to explain he didn't then he couldn't now he knew it would do little to change his situation.

He didn't want to go back down that hallway. Toward that dorm room, he'd collect his things later. He needed food it'd been a day since the initial situation and everyone who wasn't deaf knew. The floor was his only companion he didn't know if anyone actually took his side or not at this point and he wasn't going to assume either.

Throughout his aimless traveling she was following him he could hear her faint words as if she was speaking right to him, then again she probably remembered he had better hearing than most.

"_What's wrong, I thought you loved me, Sora?"_ He wanted to crawl into a hole.

"_Am I not important anymore? Why won't you look at me? Talk to me?"_ He was steadily gettingirritated

"_I thought you wanted to protect us, I thought your mother said, to protect me?"_ For the first time, today and he was sure it wouldn't be his last he turned toward the girl behind him looking her dead in the eyes.

"Piss. Off! You don't have the right, to speak of my mother and what she would've wanted for me, you have no idea, stay the hell away from me!" Her eyes welled up with tears he knew couldn't truly be there

Tidus' team came on the scene – he honestly didn't realize he was in the cafeteria already.

"Hey, she's just trying to cheer you up, dude don't be an ass!" Tidus defended

"I'm just trying to do whatever I can to help you, Sora I thought letting you kiss me was enough" Time seemed to slow whatever was said afterward fell on deaf ears all the bearer of the key wanted to do was disappear he didn't even bother attempting to move out of the way of the incoming blow.

"_**This, all of this was a mistake. I never...should've been chosen.**__"_

"_That's not true, son"_ wrapped in a blanket of light in his own head-space closed off from the obvious beating he was receiving he could see the visage of his mother

"_You know how to fix this, you know what must be done here,"_ Tears welled up in his eyes

"_**I know but, it's hard, I wish – I wish you and dad were here"**_ The woman smiled that knowing smile and walked forth wrapping her arms around him

"_We will always be with you, right here, do you understand?"_ She pointed to his heart and he clenched his hand over his chest hard

_"We believe in you, son, your father and I, we love you and we know you'll succeed you may think your heart is full of darkness, but you have more light than anyone else."_ Sora returned to see Tidus' blood fist coming back down toward him he lifted his left leg and kicked him away from him, using the momentum launched himself upright.

"Nothing I say will make you understand or see what I see." Sora wiped the blood from his lip a small smirk made it's way to his lips he finally understood what his mother meant.

He ran toward the only girl who could make them understand.

"I'll show you, just what I mean his hand wrapped around Ruby's as gently as he could despite the protests of Yang and her team he looked at her with a pleading smile.

"I know you don't need or want to trust me but please, this is all I ask for, one last chance to prove to you what I see" She looked at him confused looking down at his feet and letting her eyes travel up his form. He'd done a lot in the recent days in some ways proving his worth and in some ways giving her a reason to believe at least this once that he might be telling the truth.

"Will you let me?" Sora asked softly his eyes pleading his demeanor calm, however, he seemed so hopeful – wanting her to give him one last chance to explain – he didn't before maybe now he has the answer?

"Alright, one chance" She was clearly pouting He smiled bright and the girl behind them finally understood what they meant she ran toward them.

Sora closed his eyes as did Ruby light began to flow

"I won't let you corrupt her, she's innocent!" Yuna barreled past Tidus with a gun pulled aiming at the brunette her aim was unsteady and missed before the light went exploded into the small body of Ruby her form was the same her clothes, however, were clad in white and her eyes had a distinct glow to them.

"W-What is that?" Her vision was clearer she could see red, blue, and gold around her friends and Sora was a bright white light behind that was a mass of shadows in the form of Yuna

"What, are you?" The former grit her teeth and shot a single bullet sending Ruby back. Blood was spilling at a slow rate. The form Sora lent to her vanished, he, however, wasn't going to let it end soon.

People scattered Yang and the others ran to the fallen leader. Yang couldn't stop her tears and anger Ruby's eyes wouldn't open the light faded back into Sora but it didn't dissipate.

"Final...form" Sora began to levitate Fenrir and Sterling Rose inches away from his hands

"What are you doing, Sora are you going to fight me?" Yuna tried staying calm but the shaking of her hands –_ it's_ hands did nothing to hide the fear

"You harmed someone, I care about you aren't human you haven't been since the last time I saw you, I buried the past with all of you. The only memories I'll hold close are the ones of laughter, smiles, and the sincere care, this – you now is not what I wanted to see," Sora vanished he was levitating before her his hand gently caressed her cheek and her skin morphed into a walking husk of darkness, still vaguely carrying Yuna's form began to scream as the light from his palm encased her face.

She fell back to the ground in obvious pain.

"Why would you do this, don't you love me? I thought you cared about me, about Yuffie - "He sent Fenrir into her shoulder

"About your family, about** Garnet**" Sora's eyes held no sympathy

"I do care, but you aren't her, you aren't Yuna either, you're nothing but a shadow walker." He grabbed a hold of the keyblade Ruby herself gave him pointing it at her, instead of running away she lunged at him

Light shot out of his blade freezing her in place he was gone a second later piercing her with his blade

"I hope you can sleep now, find peace" He felt a warm wetness hit his jacket.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want this I hoped us meeting again...would be happier. Hopefully, you all will find it in your hearts, to forgive me, one day" Tidus was stun-locked for what felt like an eternity watching this all unfold he pushed Sora away grabbing a hold of the girl or what was left of her.

"Yuna, you can't go you can't leave me what about -" A single digit met his lips to calm him

"I'm sorry, Tidus I couldn't be – I couldn't grant you the one thing you wanted most. I wanted to spend more time with you and Sora both, but not like how I was, even now this still – isn't even me just memories of who I once was. Because you found me...the others will come out and they won't hide behind cheap tactics..." She caressed his cheek gently

"I love you both, dearly. Never forget that" She smiled brightly

"Good-bye.." She vanished into darkness leaving nothing but particles left to the wind to deal with, Tidus couldn't stop his tears as he cried and screamed out in anguish Sora couldn't be the one to mend this but he had more pressing matters, unfortunately

"We don't have time to get her to the infirmary if that bullet didn't pass through completely I'll have to heal her!" Sora picked up Ruby. Weiss was attempting to do what she could but she could only do so much. Healing arts seemed to be lost in this town.

"What do you mean? You can save her?" Yang perked up wiping away her tears

"Do you trust me?" he asked simply She gave a quizzical look

"Do you** trust** me?!" He repeated quickly only a quick nod was his response

Sora brought his keyblade to the entry wound and cast magnet clearly causing discomfort for the girl as the bullet was slowly dragged out of her chest, so close to her heart – a graze closer and – well he didn't want to think of that. Not risking the off chance of her not recovering he kept his blade over her.

"Curaga" A green glow with a bright warm light covered the ravenette, of course, they couldn't tell if she was honestly fine – she was as pale as she normally was maybe a little bit brighter in complexion but it was hard to tell.

Scooping up the unconscious girl despite his nearly drained state he held her close taking in her features, she wasn't moving, smiling or laughing it was a strange departure from how she was normally she wasn't normally so ...peaceful even when sleeping she was animated in some way he forced back a small smile that was starting to show – because if she didn't manage to get through this he'd forever feel responsible.

"_Was this, the right choice, mom?"_ He ran down the hallways to the infirmary

"_I didn't screw up again, did I?"_

"Please, be okay, Ruby"

* * *

Weary eyes opened slowly the mechanical beeps of a machine nearby, people talking in the distance – one sounding distressed and clearly upset the other calm collected and as stern as possible. Eyes closed again and wouldn't open again until it was clearly dusk or at least seemed close to it, the eyes traveled from the left first to see the door still closed but a person sitting in the chair arms folded over the other.

"Yang.." She whispered her elder sister was asleep – obviously here out of worry and refused to leave her side she smiled a bit at this knowing that's exactly what she'd do. Taking in her surroundings she was in a hospital room, as plain and dull as ever but in a way white was supposed to mean pure – hope and recovery she guessed so it wasn't that bad. Right?

She saw the small TV adjacent to her sister's location on the wall in a corner showing the news she hardly cared about she finally noticed her right hand was warm and something was bogging it down when she tried moving the covers away from her she looked to her right.

The sun that was slowly setting was bouncing and playing with his eyelashes causing them to flicker ever so slightly his head lay uncomfortably against his shoulder and the wall facing her. He was clearly uncomfortable by his posture but he stayed there, his arm outstretched loosely holding onto hers.

How long had it been there? How long had he stayed waiting for her to wake up? If she didn't, would he still be here?

Questions her newly awoken mind couldn't entirely find answers for sighed as if sensing this Sora's hand griped a bit harder before relaxing

"_Even after thinking, he was just a liar and wasn't true to us, he's still here"_ A single tear fell

"I'm sorry, Sora" It came out as a whisper but his eyes flickered open the setting sun rays playing with his barely focusing eyes causing them to shine so much brighter than they already did.

In that odd moment of uncertainty, she found some clarity in those eyes.

She smiled wide at him finally realizing why she was so upset why she found some way in her heart to trust him

She was starting to fall for him. In the oddest of ways in the simplest of ways, she was falling for him.

She wasn't as shy around anyone else, she could talk to Jaune easily, Ren easily but Sora...she felt...so captivated in those eyes she'd lose her footing her hold on her childlike nature thrust into overdrive always asking herself how those eyes would glow so brightly how his smile would make her heart skip a beat.

The care he showed even after she was skeptical of him, hurt her now but also in a way made her understand how much he did in fact care.

"You saved me, didn't you?" She asked softly her smile grew wide enough to hurt a bit and a single tear fell from her porcelain features.

He looked away facing forward to her it was incredibly mean of him to do that, not only could she not see his face clearly his eyes seemed to glow even brighter as if beacons of light raining hope wherever they landed. She finally decided after admiring the view and smiling like a weirdo to herself to try and make amends.

"I'm sorry, about not trusting you, Sora" Her smile died down a bit as she looked toward her blanket she knew she couldn't meet his gaze at that moment she felt slightly ashamed

"You had every reason to, I didn't handle the situation great myself, I should've tried explaining things instead of staying silent I only incriminated myself – I should also apologize, I didn't explain because I figured you wouldn't believe me if I told you so..." He trailed off, looking toward the ground for his answers.

"I just played the bad guy, I guess. Seemed easier I didn't want you to have to struggle with it I figured accepting the blame was better than trying to get you guys to believe me especially when you all saw what happened" Sora's eyes shot up to the ceiling in thought

"She was the person Tidus loves –_ loved_ and I knew at that moment that couldn't have been her, she did have an inkling of feelings for me but -" Ruby drew a bit closer curious

"But?" Ruby needed to know

"After everything that happened in the past and now – meeting you, I couldn't want anything more than spending my time with all of you, I –_ when_ I asked you to go to the dance that was a terrible time to do so, I just wanted to be far away from her as possible." Ruby felt her lip quiver slightly at that

"_Did he only ask because of her?"_ Sora seeming to read her mind looked dead at her

"I asked you because I wanted to go with you, truly, I feel close to you I can't explain it but I feel so..." He trailed off again

"Warm? Bright? hm...I feel something I just, can't explain it I guess" Sora sighed in annoyance with his own thought process

The room grew quiet as Sora tried mauling over his thoughts trying to find the word but finally, Ruby couldn't help but giggle ever so slightly

"I want to go with you too." His eyes met hers and they seemed to hold disbelief

"Really? I didn't think you'd want to, you gave such a stern response" In response to this, Ruby found the only thing and the most mature thing she could do was stick her tongue out playfully at this.

"I thought, you wanted to go with Yuna - so and it seemed like I was just a second choice" Sora pouted a bit reaching out his free hand and pinching her cheek she pulled back with an audible gasp

"Maybe you and I should both clarify a bit more instead of making assumptions" He smiled at her moving closer so she could fully rest her torso against his as they continued to talk. Yang looking up from a single open eye smiled before turning away and letting sleep take over again.

* * *

"Tidus, enough you've gone too far!" Pyrrha yelled

The blonde in question took out CRDL in the most brutal fashion and his hair was constantly growing shades and shades darker he was losing himself. Jaune stepped up and tried to stop him only to land flat on his back his shield off to the side and a blade at his throat.

The rest of his team attempted to keep him from doing anything rash

Nora suggested force but they didn't want this internal struggle to get worse

"Tidus, please, calm down we're friends aren't we?" Jaune tried to reason he felt the blade press closer

"I've lost so much, I only have one driving force now," Tidus said cryptically

"You living or dying won't change that" Tidus drew his blade away

"What are you going to do? Are you planning to kill your best friend over this?" It was Ren who asked Tidus stopped for a moment looking back and after a moment walked away not saying a word

"Losing that girl must've caused him a great deal of pain but we have to keep him from harming anyone else, Jaune looked toward the ceiling as Pyrrha offered him a hand up he gingerly took

"C'mon, team" They'd chase him far and wide but eventually he escaped on a ship to who knows where

* * *

Back with team RWBY things were a bit – rowdy

"NOW" Weiss shouted

"Can't it wait, why is it so important?" Sora whined

"You've explained nothing and expected us to just accept everything for what it is. Sora, that's not fair to us" Blake said calmly Sora pouted a bit

"Fine, I'll explain – if I have no other choice" Sora sat next to Blake and Ruby Weiss across from him and Yang next to her, he looked at both and a once over out the window looking at the clear blue sky sighing through his nose at his past he turned toward to face the girls with a weak smile he began his tale.

Of how he first awakened his powers to his dad's best friend dying by the hands of Sephiroth to having his children moving in. At that point, Sora knew it was bad news but wasn't too keen on the bigger picture. Soon after he was assigned a team with his now best friend and adopted sisters and – Yuna. Things weren't going as great as they could've for him. He recalled the pain he went through to try and make it work. Attempting to take on everything alone and ended up nearly dying countless times for it.

"The first few weeks were hell." Sora leaned back against the bedpost and stared out the window

He started talking about his relationships with the girls of the group and the first actual mission they went on where they met a princess of sorts who ended up joining them – who fell for him. As well as his first encounter with the power of darkness – a more..._controlled_ version of sorts.

Eventually, Sora did find out what they wanted from him – his family and friends and it was to foster the power of a controlled darkness inside him to use the power of the keyblade without him. Despite killing this entity the power still resided within him – as did this ego a small part he assured.

"During all of this, Garnet, the girl who came from her homeland – died because of me." Sora lost his focus his eyes shifted toward the bed looking at anything other than the sky, then his mistakes.

He went on to explain Yuna and her role. She tried to be there for both Tidus and himself and ended up getting conflicting feelings for both teens but in the end. Sephiroth summoned a giant shadow walker to keep him busy and ended up destroying his home. They fought but in the end Sephiroth destroyed the town completely.

"With my master dead, along with my family and friends all I have is this weapon. A weapon I gained from my birth I can only assume. Along with my father's genes, I am the only one who can defeat Sephiroth. This isn't something I have to do it's what I** need** to do." He raised his head to show his conviction. He wavered however when Ruby clutched onto him

"We won't leave you, Sora" Her smile reassured him

"So...then the power you use – is it the only way you can use that form change power - " She paused

"I mean if that's the case, why doesn't it work with Ruby?" They all turned toward the girl in question.

"What?" She grew defensive

"Maybe she's just a special snowflake" Blake guessed Sora shrugged

"The only thing I can make of it is, without that power, I – I don't think I could do it. Before I was alone trying to do this trying to take on the burden but it seems if I don't share it..." He trailed off

"If I don't share it with all of you – with anyone – I won't make it at all I couldn't save anyone I cared for, but I want to fight alongside all of you, and protect what I've now found important if you'll have me?" Sora looked to each of them individually

"We don't have much choice, do we?" The girls smiled and Sora couldn't help but shed a tear and smile back brightly

"You know, you did save one person"

* * *

"You know, you really are stupid, kid" Jecht wasn't amused and sighed

"You have other priorities but you saw her as your only reason for fighting, besides me but – why did you do this?"

Ahead of him, Tidus was beyond all recognition however, Jecht wasn't the one Tidus had the pleasure of fighting, the person he was dealing with was Adam. Tidus went over the edge a deformity in his chaos genes caused him to grow wings and his eyes to grow a sickly purple his power increased but it wasn't enough for Adam he took the blonde down in seconds.

"I don't even think the brat's best friend could take you" Adam looked back amused

"When I say that I don't think he could take you blindfolded. Pretty sure he'd eventually beat you, however." Jecht lobbed his son on his back

"Was that a joke?" Jecht scoffed

"I dunno, was it?" Jecht turned away from the Faunus

"My son is an idiot he was born one and because of you, he doesn't have much longer to be one I should be angry with you, but it's my own fault I wasn't a good dad." He started to walk away

"Know this, that kid will defeat you if you aren't careful. That, I have no doubt, Sephiroth wants a key – one you could never provide. My son was collateral an attempt to have a second key, his anger got the best of him. I'll deal with his final_ fight_. He needs Sora to create a world of complete darkness – a world for the ones of the dark – of the shadows."

"Then that town was -" Jecht nodded

"So I'm just -" Jecht gave him one last look

"If you don't kill Sora, you will die, kid, that's all the advice I can give you"

"I can't let my son walk this path alone" At first Adam didn't quite understand until he remembered the infiltration plan Cinder put into motion.

"_So you, intend to save your son then, at the cost of the world itself"_ Adam looked to the sky

"But the question is, are you strong enough? Or will you fall too, Jecht?"

The wind howling was the only response he got.

"If your son doesn't inherit the key -"

"I know, and I'm going to do all I can to see to it he does. He may hate this world but he's the only one with enough hatred and sheer force of will to give us all what we want, Adam.." Jecht slowly walked away his visage fading out of view.

"I think both of them harbor anger, one of them just found something else to live for. We shall see in the coming days who will best who, Jecht" Adam vanished in a pool of darkness

"Still, I can't believe you came all the way here, out of pure spite just to attempt to fight Sephiroth...your world must've crumbled alongside her, but you should know he wasn't the one who took her away, your best friend did – we'll see to it he suffers for it," Jecht whispered Tidus' seemed to twitch in response but nothing else.

"When you wake up, I don't know what you'll remember, but I know, you'll make me proud."


	9. Spy affair

"More ships are showing up" Sora sighed staring out the window his body was draped on the windowsill like its blanket he was so unbelievably bored

"Can you not drape yourself over that, you'll get it dirty We have to study, and we promised Jaune and the others we'd meet up with them, especially because _your_ friend is missing we have to do more to make up for it" Sora shot up he was clearly upset over what Weiss just said and turned enough just so one of his eyes would catch her vision – his normal blue eyes were stark gold.

* * *

"Don't start with me, Weiss" She huffed in annoyance

"Yang, did you lend Sora contacts?" She called out to the hallway

"Contacts? Weiss I don't use those and -" She finally looked over to see what Weiss was referring to

"Oh, wait that means - " Yang paused

"What does it mean..." She was confused

"What are you getting at?" Weiss asked

"So many things about him, match something related to our semblance haven't you noticed?" Yang was quiet, almost too quiet for her normal tone of voice.

The brunette in question stood up his glare diminished and his eyes returned to the clear blue they'd always been walking past Weiss he turned his head away from the girl much to her annoyance

"Yang, we don't know anything about his parents, other than this _Cloud Strife_ guy and even then we only know so much of him – are you suggesting we probe him for answers?" Weiss smiled at her own rhetorical question

"No ice brain _you_ ask questions **I** slack off" Yang walked off

They met in the library and ever since the five-minute mark of being there they started playing a card game and it wasn't until he started to hear cries of defeat from Ruby did he seem interested

"What's going on exactly, did Weiss make Ruby cry again?" the brunette asked

"Let me enjoy myself, for once I don't understand this game" Sora looked at the board for about five seconds

"In what way is this a game?" He cocked a brow in confusion

"In what way do you have a brain?" Yang snickered at Weiss' comment as the former helped her with her cards

"It's not like you understood it any more than I did seconds ago before Yang helped you!"

"It's okay Sora, use that brain of yours for fighting, not for thinking" He scowled

"I'm good for other things besides fighting you know!" Sora defended

"Well I mean obviously" Sora smiled at Ruby's response

"You were quiet throughout all of this I thought within the first ten seconds you'd start screaming for someone to fight you" Yang added

"Yang!" Ruby hollered

"Oh, and trap card, Weiss I win" Yang Weiss wilted to the table in defeat

Sora pinched his nose irritation fluttered around in his gut

"That reminds me, You said you don't have a semblance, So why are you as strong as you are?" Sora looked up from his internal pout his eyes growing larger in size before a somber look took over his features.

"My father...was the greatest warrior I ever knew." Sora smiled softly looking at the table before them

"In that town of mine, we had a program called Soldier it was disbanded around the time I was two so I don't really remember it" Sora pulled out a locket that held a photo of both his parents and his old team

"These are my parents" Sora held up the photo of his parents the next thing to come out of three out of the four girls was enough to send Sora's ears into a loss of hearing the gushing was too much

"They look so cute together, your mom looks so happy and your dad looks so shy – I see who you took after though" Yang laughed a bit

"I have my dad's strength and because I was lucky in some ways I received mako from him also that gave me most of what you see today. Everything else I inherited from my mom" Sora placed it down when team JNPR came up and he allowed them to look and finally held up the photo of his old team.

"Whose tall dark and brooding?" Blake asked surprising the group

"Oh, Squall? He's like talking to a wall." Sora said flatly he pointed to each member of the group as he said their names but it all came clear one thing

"So, you were pretty much covered in girls.24/7" Sora deadpanned

Before Sora could even respond Jaune interrupted asking if he could take over Weiss' turn you can already guess the answer to that

"Oh, c'mon I've been told I'm a natural born leader!" Jaune protested

"Who else other than your mother told you that?"

"Pyrrha" She quickly waved hello before returning to her book

"Oh, let him try, Weiss, let him test his mettle, being a leader is a constant struggle, your constantly tested and in this situation you are in itself a test" Weiss felt her jaw drop

"Since when do _you_ know anything about being a leader?" The finger of accusation was thrust upon him

"I...was a leader of my old team because my father was held in such high regards I was thrust into the role I had, quite the burden on my hands"

"Still do," Blake chimed in causing Sora to slam his head into the desk in dissatisfaction

Wasn't long however that Sun showed up

"Sup losers" Sora raised his head

"The only loser I know is Weiss," He looked to Ruby who was seemingly pouting

"I mean, you lost too but I'm rubbing this in on her"

"Ruby, Blake, Yang" He paused

"Ice queen" Weiss had a look of distraught

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss asked

"Do you honestly, _honestly_ have to ask that?" She glared at Sora

"Oh shut it dunce, only thing you're good for is a meat shield"

"I'd feel more threatened if you didn't use me as a shield and took all the glory –" Ruby reached up and Sora nonchalantly gave her the high five she requested.

"I thought I'd introduce you guys to my friend"

"I thought the library was supposed to be a no talking area"

"Thank you!" Ren shouted

"Ren, you aren't helping!" Sora called back Ren glared a bit clearly going to say something but didn't, realizing he'd be giving in

"Pancakes!" Nora shouted

"Don't be a nerd" Sun commented to Neptune

"I'm an intellectual, ok not nerd" the blue haired guy looked everyone once over

"I'm Neptune" Sora pointed to the other guy

"Who are you?" Sun pointed to himself then back at Sora

"I could ask the same" Both gave each other quizzical glances

"Oh, Sun, this is Sora he's apart of our team!" Ruby said gleefully Sora gave her a smile Sun gave a low whistle

"You're pretty lucky aren't ya' being the only guy on an all girl team" Sun smirked making a once over at Blake

"Oh...I see what you're getting at." Weiss gave the brunette a look

"You actually understood that? Praise be to Oum the sky might be falling" Sora wanted to throw a book at her, deciding against his internal urges just decided to rest his hand on Ruby's and glaring holes into Weiss' skull.

"And who might you be? I don't think we've been introduced" Neptune paused

"Snow angel" Sora did a double take and jumped out of his seat

"And just like that I have now seen it all and I don't like it" Sora called out

"He's not blind to true beauty, unlike some people" Weiss began checking her nails with the most arrogant smirk any of them have ever seen Sora remained slack jawed for what seemed a full minute before finally standing up and walking toward the bathroom

"Sora?" Ruby called after the brunette

"I need to cleanse myself from the words I just heard"

"Wait, no come back I have cookies!" Ruby followed after the brunettte only to come back moments later

"What's he doing?" Yang asked Ruby gave an almost robotic response

"He said the thought of someone actually finding someone as egotistical as you attractive made his stomach turn and his body convulse to the point of vomiting." Weiss glared

"Tell him to grow up and stop being a child, of course, someone would!" Ruby cocked her head to the side

"He also said if you said anything to do this" She stuck her tongue out and threw a pamphlet

"How to not be up your own -" Yang stopped and laughed loud for a good five minutes by that time after much of a headache things returned to normal or so it seemed Blake left soon after, Sora didn't return until his team left and he followed after her.

* * *

He wondered around for a good ten minutes before deciding to just book it to the dorm to see Blake at the door

"Am I...Int- Weiss why are you on that chair?"

"Oh, now you show up" She fell – gracefully but fell nonetheless

"Lemme guess, this is about the Roman thing right?" Sora leaned against the door

"Not just Roman, the white fang, everything, and no one is doing anything about it"

"Not one person can do anything about it, what are we supposed to do, go out there and stop them ourselves?" Blake looked back clearly frustrated at Weiss' response

"Not that – but formulate a plan think of ways to get them where they hurt but everyone is just acting like nothing is going on and it's driving me up a wall!" The girls stood in silence Sora walked forward

"Yeah? I can understand I do, I can't do anything but sit on my hands while the man who killed my family, who killed my friends, who took away the only other home I've ever had walks free but-" Sora got close gently placing a hand on her shoulder

"Even if we could do anything, it would just lead to war, a war we aren't ready for."

"Well, that's just it Sora, we aren't ready" Weiss interjected agreeing

"We're students we shouldn't worry about those things"

"Sometimes you're forced to, Weiss, it's not even about if you are or aren't you may never be, but sometimes you have to be" Recollection filled his mind of his fathers words Sora glared at the ground

"They aren't going to wait for graduation day, they're out there somewhere planning the next move even if we're ready or not -"

"Okay, so, who is ready to be the youngest hunter and huntress' to take down an international criminal organization say conspiring against vale say 'aye'"

"Yes, I love it when you're fiesty" yang pumped her fist

"Well, this could be fun" Weiss said nonchalantly

Sora huffed in annoyance

"Fine, I'll go with you, but if it gets too dangerous, this isn't a friend saying this this is teammate to teammate you need to leave and don't turn back no matter what" Sora looked to each girl

"Alright then we're in this together" Blake smiled

"Let's form a plan!" Yang was clearly wanting to bust some heads

"Ah, I forgot my board game in the library" For once Weiss and the male of the group actually agreed and face-palmed

"We're doomed" Weiss pinched her nose

"Well, you aren't far off but you aren't too close either" Ruby ran off Sora was going to wave it off as her being Ruby but something caught his attention he perked up quickly chasing after Ruby to see the ravenette giving a trio directions – Sora wasn't going to have any of that

* * *

"Hold it!" He drew his keyblade

"You, all three of you," He glowered with anger

"You smell, just like him!" Sora dashed toward the closest one swinging his blade like crazy they dogged seemingly sloppily

"Why, why do you smell like Sephiroth!" He threw his keyblade at the girl in the middle who just stood there giving him the most challenging smirk ever it made his blood boil in anger

Ruby deflected the keyblade with her scythe looking pretty determined but her eyes held a bit of shock

"Sora, what are you doing!" She called defensively

"They, - smell just like him" The obvious ringleader walked forward

"He attacked us on our way here we were lucky, but..." Sora loosened his grip a bit

"The silver hair and that long blade he carved a path with a look of utter enjoyment as he walked away laughing" Sora's blade vanished completely despite his understanding something caught his eye one of them happened to be carrying something a sword.

"I'm sorry – I didn't mean...He – He took everything away from me too so- " He didn't even finish his sentence before they started walking away

"Don't worry about it," Sora bit his cheek looking back up blood was dripping down his mouth

"What's wrong?"

"I never said what Sephiroth looked like" Sora pointed toward the gray haired man

"And that blade that guy has tucked away...It's my dad's"

The next morning didn't bode so well, it may've been because Sora was tossing and turning so much but class seemed to drone on for what seemed to be an eternity.

Then again when did he pay attention? The only thing he did notice, however was that Jaune was _really_ trying his luck with Weiss he almost wanted to get up, walk over and just tell him no he decided against doing that however. The heavens seemed to save them however and the pitiful attempt at Jaune's attempt to woo Weiss ended with a quick and almost painless rejection.

"One day" Yang said simply walking past

"Plenty of other choices, man" Sora whispered

"So, Ruby and I will go check the Schnee library and you can check out the night club for information with Sora" Weiss instructed

"I'll check out the white fang inductee location – I should be able to get in no problem" Blake added

"So, are we finally going after that torchwick guy?" A voice from the window echoed in

"S-Sun how'd you get up there?"

"I do this all the time"

"You what?!" Weiss asked clearly angry

"Weiss if he did this all the time I'd know, and I think he means trees, I'd tell you if someone was hanging around the window...probably"

"Probably?" Weiss didn't stop glaring

"Depends on if the person is friendly or not and if they aren't I'd probably just offer you up as sacrifice" A boot hit Sora in the gut

"Let's see your super body handle that!" Weiss rebutted

"Spoiler alert, it's not" He doubled over

After Sun joined the group as well as his partner Neptune they re-devised the plan

"So, Weiss you and Ruby go to the library I'll go with Neptune to the club, Sun you and Blake can go to the white fang inauguration" Weiss interjected however

"Wait wait, you and Ruby are sisters, why don't I go with Neptune?" Sora snickered

"You liiike him" Weiss lifted up a stiletto this time

"How many pairs of shoes do you have woman!"

"Enough to keep you here for a good like while"

"Wait, speaking of, what about you, Sora what are you going to do?" The brunette shrugged

"I dunno, walk around town I have my communicator on me anyway" Sora mused Ruby didn't seem to like that idea but let it slide

"I dunno..." Blake commented offhandedly

"Oh, come on Blake what's one man on stand by going to harm?" Sun was ever confident

At least three of them knew how strong he was and how much assurance he brought

"If anything happens I'll come running, I didn't just get my dad's good looks if I give it my all I can be there in seconds flat" Two of said teammates gave him an unsure look

"Define _give it your all_ have you been holding back?" Yang asked incredulously

"I wouldn't worry about it, You've got the great Sun and Neptune on your side, you won't even have to worry about having to call for backup!" Sun boasted

"Well, if you don't then I'll catch up on some sleep, I could use it." Sora Yawned before hopping up and plopping on Ruby's bed

"Sora!" Ruby panicked

"It's on loud I'll hear if you call" She groaned in dissatisfaction

"You can't just sleep on my bed!" Sora sat up

"You sleep on me all the time how is this any different?" Sora retaliated Ruby was quick to pout and give up on that argument. It wasn't another ten seconds and he was out like a light and the girls along with Sun and Neptune headed out.

"So, what's up with that guy? Sun asked

"He's apart of our team, believe it or not he was able to beat Roman alone he's been a blessing and a curse," Blake responded

"Ruby really has taken a liking to him but he's an air head and pretty much all muscle, but he can...show some smarts every now and then," Blake responded as they left the school

* * *

With Ruby and Weiss – as you can probably tell Ruby was driving the ice queen up a wall it wasn't until a girl by the name of Penny making her appearance did Ruby leave her to her own devices

Walking further and further away from the meet up area Penny clearly didn't want to say much

"I was asked not to speak to you, or Weiss, or Blake, Yang anyone really"

"Was your dad really that mad?" Ruby asked perplexed

"Oh, no my father loves me very much he just worries you know" Penny responded

"Believe me I understand that" Ruby said rather cryptically

"Well that night, you weren't kidnapped or anything right?" Ruby decided to probe more

"No, nothing of the sort I haven't ventured out of Vale at all and doing so caused some complications believe me I'm fine" They turned a corner and a loud speaker took over all other sound a crowd was surrounded by a hologram and a few robots

"The kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation. And fine that's just not good enough is it?" It seemed more rhetorical but the crowd cheered none the less

He introduced a new model type of humanoid robot and soon after started talking about what appeared to be another but in collaboration with the Schnee company

"Ruby..." Penny said knowingly she knew something was up

He introduced the Alesian paladin and Ruby was absolutely floored by it's design

"Ruby maybe we should go somewhere else..." Penny seemed to plea rather than demand as a few guards pointed them out Penny booked it in the opposite direction

"Penny where are you going?" Ruby raced behind as the guards gave chase

Back with Sora he felt a disturbance in his heart and woke up sweating a bit

"I guess I don't even need this alarm..." He sat up stretching

"Time to move, I guess" Sora jumped down and jumped out the window dashing off faster using the enhanced speed in his system to move **much** faster than he would normally he made it in time using his heart to guide him to the ravenette as a car was speeding toward her.

"_Shit!"_ Sora ran and time seemed to slow he made it in time to shield the girl but the blow – the pain he expected never came Penny stood in front of the car – she stopped it herself everyone including Ruby herself wore a stunned expression

"Are you ok?" It was received by a quick 'uh-huh' Penny looked around to see the expressions she was given and without a moments notice ran

"Penny come back!" Ruby called after but she didn't stop

"Go after her," Sora assured Ruby looked to him unsure

"She's your friend right? Go after her" Sora smiled brightly

"But, what about you?" Sora mused for a moment

"I'm up and about I'll go check up on Blake and Yang" Ruby smiled a bit before running off calling her friends name

Sora smiled to himself know if anyone could fix things with that girl it'd be Ruby he started walking toward the sidewalk

"If I were Yang...where would I go?"

* * *

Three hours and twenty minutes of walking he finally found her motorcycle he wasn't happy, well he wasn't until he found an ice cream vender staying perched up on a building he slowly cascaded down finishing off his strawberry ice cream.

If I didn't find this ice cream i'd be a lot more livid right now..." Sora walked up to his blonde friend

"Yo, Yang special delivery" Sora called out the blonde in question turned and received the simple high five

"What are you doing here?" She asked smiling all the while

"Oh, saved your sister from sudden death and decided to come and check up on – you?" Sora glanced between the two

"Well we've got this under control you don't do well in loud places right? Leave this one to me" Sora laughed a bit

"You know what, I'll at least open the door for you" Sora smirked a bit summoning Oblivion

Two guards ran for the door screaming for their lives as within another ten seconds the door itself exploded

"Why thank you kind gentleman" Yang teased

"Of course milady now without- " He paused as he noticed two things, one the music was repeating and annoying and two guns were pointed towards his face

"Can...Can you guys not do this I have places to be" He readied himself

"Blondie what are you doing here?" The obvious ring leader walked forth

"Can't stop by? Besides you still owe me a drink" She carried off the man Sora stood by Neptune for a moment

"What a woman" Sora gave him a skeptical glance

"Dude, she's too much for you, anyway, look after her make sure – actually anything I tell you is probably going to happen just make sure you two come back at some point" He popped out his communicator as he ran outside and tried figuring out how to find the hide out for the white fang but was having almost no luck

* * *

"_I don't have much of a connection with Blake, or Weiss even finding Yang was a hassle – because she was moving so quickly"_ Sora sighed to himself and started to check around it wasn't until he received a beep on his communicator that he received a location on his map

"Is...this it?" Words appeared below it

"Oh, so Blake needs a distraction easy enough" Sora ran off absentmindedly wishing he had more ice cream before finding a building with black tarp over the windows

"Eh, close enough I suppose" Sora ran faster casting **Areo** on himself and launched into the building

As soon as he landed he was introduced to white fang a giant robot and his favorite person

"Well, if it isn't Roman" Sora called out the man had a wickedly amused smirk on his features

"Well if it isn't an oppressor, this just so happens to be one of the people keeping you all down, I say, we make an example out of him, what do you say white fang!?" The crowd cheered

"So instead of fighting like a man you hide behind people blinded by your words, typical" Sora summoned two become one and launched himself into the crowd sending a few of the into the air he glanced to his right to notice Blake and Sun he kicked and punched a few off of him before taking a few swings keeping them at bay.

He ran toward them and they grabbed a hold of him

"Blake your gonna feel a bit of a pinch, after that, you need to run for it, I'll take care of this" Sora whispered as a light formed between them the light fully encased him in a gold light blinding everyone in the area

"Now!" Blake and Sun released the brunette as the light grew brighter running out the only other door they could find.

"_Master form"_ Sora smirked

* * *

His keyblade split into two thinner blades one black one white closer in design to Blake's Gambol Symbol weapon he held the blades loosely at his sides before thrusting them outward the gust of wind created by this was enough to send anyone close enough to him toward the outer ring of Faunus. He was gone a yellow discharge of energy – akin to an after image was all that was left as he sliced through each member making sure they were nonlethal He noticed only a fraction late that a rocket from that atlas made robot was shot at him as it launched itself out of the building.

A quick slice and it was down the explosion was enough to get the new members of white fang to run a few of the vets stayed however.

"I don't have time for this, move it!" He vanished again only to have his attacks parried and hit with the force of a truck

"Damn!" He hissed a quick look and he realized they were taken over by the shadows.

"_Wait for me guys, I'll be there soon"_

* * *

Roman wasn't entirely happy with this situation – peeved might be the best word for it. Chasing down two Faunus wasn't on his agenda.

"Oh well once I deal with you, I can take care of that keyblade brat!" Roman redoubled his efforts and shoved more cars out of his way. Blake and Sun kept as far away as they could leaping from car to car luckily hope arrived in the form of Yang and Neptune, Roman wasn't one to go unprepared

Shoving more and more cars forcing Yang to doge like crazy luckily for them Neptune began to fire from his gun with enough damage to keep him busy as Weiss at the other end of the highway created a glyph of ice causing roman to slip and slide off the highway into an alleyway below.

"Well if it isn't red. Now all we're missing is that little brown stick in the mud to show up and we'll have the whole gang won't we? Oh wait, he's a bit tied up at the moment. Who knows if he'll even come back alive?" Roman teased as menacingly as he could

"Sora wouldn't lose to you Roman!" Ruby countered

"Are you so sure of that?" He snickered

"I dunno, is she?" A new voice entered the vicinity

"You'd have to be pretty stupid to leave low-level shadows unattended they tend to explode without supervision" The person jumped down from the highway with keyblade in hand

"Let's clean this up" Sora smirked shooting a triumphant look at Roman

"You brat how did you get out alive?" Roman questioned

"Dude, I'm the chosen of the key do you think I'd lose there?" Roman growled with anger

"You won't win this time kid I'll be sure to make sure you end up in the **afterlife!**" Roman charged shooting bullets and missiles alike everyone scattered.

"Freezerburn!" Ruby called out Weiss created a glyph of ice that Yang jumped over and shot from at from above with her Ember Cellicas Roman's sensors couldn't find any one he was growing frustrated.

"Thunder!" Sora called out shooting blasts of lighting from above that was Roman was having trouble dodging if one struck one of the girls would strike

"Checkmate!" Ruby called out this time Blake and Weiss went in slicing and attempting to take out the robot, Weiss was knocked back – not before they took out one of the canisters that housed a few guns on its left side and giving Blake an increased burst of speed and strength.

"Ladybug!" Ruby called out this time, both Blake and herself dashed back and forth underneath while Yang jumped aboard and started to hit the cockpit hoping to break it open. However, it wasn't enough and Roman put his death machine in reverse and sent Yang quickly turning around and shooting her into a support beam.

"Yang!" Blake called out

"It's alright, with every hit she gets stronger" She held a confident tone

Roman attempted to throw a punch but Yang countered with one of her own decimating the arm

"Night sky!" Ruby called Sora ran past her light engulfed his blade

He launched himself into the air a trail of light coming from his blade was enough to knock the robot back on the return strike He poised his keyblade high above his head

"You should know what's coming next, Roman!" Sora's Aura appeared in a blue hue.

"Frozen braver!" Sora's keyblade radiated ice eventually solidifying he dashed forward and slashed vertically passing straight through and freezing the mech in its place.

"Ruby, Yang do it!" Ruby sat back with her scythe in gun form shooting bullets infused with ice freezing the machine even more so as Blake shot Yang toward the machine her fist slammed down decimating the machine completely leaving a helpless Roman tumbling on the ground.

"Just got this thing cleaned" Wiping whatever dust he had on his coat a woman with mismatched eyes appeared.

"It's been a pleasure ladies, ice queen" Sora pointed his blade still infused with light at the man

"I don't think you can just leave after coming uninvited, Roman" The man smirked as a young woman with mismatched eyes landed in front of Roman

"Ah It has been a pleasure stick in the mud but I'm afraid I have other things to take care of" Yang ran forward as did Sora but Yang beat him to the punch literally as they shattered into the wind

"Guess he got a new henchman" Yang returning to her normal stance

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans – fall apart" Weiss joked

Silence and the only one close to laughing seemed to be Weiss herself

"After all that, that's all you can say, really!" Sora shouted cringe evident in his voice

"Why must you make me cringe so!" Sora walked off in a fit

"No, just no, A time and a place for jokes, Weiss" Yang added following behind the brunette

"What was this not it?" Weiss seemed upset

"No it just wasn't a very good one" Weiss huffed

"Well, at least I'm trying!" Weiss retaliated

"Please, stop trying!" Sora shouted

"Hey, what about Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked aloud

"What about them?!" Sora shouted clearly the cringe has gotten to him.

* * *

"They're probably fine, right?"

"-Probably, that Sora guy showed up they should be fine"


	10. Date, Dance, Mission time!

Combat practice was pretty much of a way to show off what students learned and for people to get better and in this case, it was a showing for all other schools and to show the finest Vale had to offer.

Which is why Pyrrha was soloing team CDRL like not even a contest solo.

Sora was astounded at how strong and capable she was

"Good showing, Miss Nikos you'll do well to make it into the tournament

"Ah right, that...I forgot about that" Ruby looked to her teammate and sighed slightly before breaking out into a smile.

"I'm surprised you did it's all about fighting" Sora cocked a brow and laughed a bit

"Yeah, you're right, I wonder if I'll even qualify" Ruby perked up at this

"Why wouldn't you?" Her question wasn't answered when Miss Goodwitch asked him to come down along with the new guy from -Haven? Mercury was his name at least she thought it was she saw just how badly Sora wanted to fight him.

However, the guy was persistent on fighting Pyyrha much to the brunette's disappointment

"Oh cmon, I haven't had a fight all week!" Sora whined

"That's because no one wants to fight you, they end up on the ground before they can even put up a fight if you really want to fight you'll fight in the festival, let our guests fight who they desired to" Sora sighed and made his way back to his seat and watched the fight.

Speaking of it was actually pretty entertaining but – he never used the sword. Hell the guy even forfeited.

"This guy, is he even trying!?" Sora shouted standing up

"You sure have quite the mouth on you kid" Mercury called

"I wouldn't risk it if I were you, Sora's probably the strongest one of us here, Mercury" Pyrrha responded to his words wisely

"Seriously. This guy? I don't believe it."

"You don't have to, why don't I come down there and -" The bell rang

"Remember students the dance is this weekend but you have your first official mission Monday" Sora dropped the bravado and walked outside ignoring the obvious snickering Mercury and his teammate made he glared and slammed his fist into a locker sending it into the classroom the just excited. The students around him stared in shock and astonishment.

"O-Oh, Sorry, miss Goodwitch" The woman just sighed and repaired the obstruction

"That guy sure has a temper on him, shall we learn what makes him tick?" Emerald smiled at this

* * *

Leaving the building Blake was routed by Sun who asked her to go to the dance, despite his round about way of asking Blake turned him down it wasn't until they made it back to the dorm that this was addressed.

"You want me to go to the dance, why?" She wasn't beating around the bush

"You're letting this investigation get to you, I mean look at Sora, his whole entire town was destroyed and what's he doing?" they looked over to see him looking at a picture of his family with a somber look on his face he looked over and hid the locket.

"What?" He asked defensively and sighed a bit

"I understand Blake's side" Two of the girls glared Ruby held a look of sadness

"However, I also understand them too, Blake you can't let this consume you, you won't be you anymore. You need to live your life." Sora stood up stretching

"Rest, relax unwind and actually go to the dance and have fun," Ruby was ready to chime in

"All we're asking for is one day, then you can return to your research. That's it"

"So – what do you think?" Yang asked

"I think this a colossal waste of time" She stood up and walked toward the door

"I'll be in the library" The door closed quietly

"She can't keep going like this" Sora looked at Weiss in astonishment

"Holy crap, you have feelings!" It was enough to make Ruby laugh along with him for a bit before finally calming and returning to a full blown glare on Weiss' face

"I do agree with you, she can't" The mood shifted to a serious one again

"You know her better than I do but I hope she doesn't take the same path Tidus took" a knock at the door took the four by surprise.

Weiss opened the door to reveal Jaune with a guitar

"Oh please, Jaune, no" Sora rested his head in his hands as Jaune began to sing

"Weiss, for the love of Numora if you don't shut that door I'm going to beat him with his own guitar" Sora threatened Weiss promptly shut the door. Jaune didn't give up that easily and continued to knock

"Oh come on, if you open up, I promise not to sing" despite the protests from her teammate she opened the door

"I lied~ Weiss Schnee will you accompany me to the dance, on Sunday?"

"Are you done?" Weiss asked

"Yes" Jaune responded

"No" Weiss responded as Sora stood up after Weiss shut the door, opened it walked out and promptly shut it and shouting commenced

"And that is why we call you ice queen" Muffled screams coming from outside were quickly drowned out

"All people care about is the perks behind my last name, that and I already have a date in mind," Weiss said with a triumphant smirk

"Date or no one of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go" Sora came back inside with a broken guitar breathing heavily

"IT IS DONE!" He yelled setting the guitar ablaze laughing manically

"You see that Ruby, that's your date" Yang commented

"Yeah, isn't he great?" Ruby said dreamily

"He's laughing like a maniac while holding a broken guitar on fire, you tell me, Ruby" Weiss responded

"He's the best" Weiss pinched her nose

* * *

"And finally we have two left obviously," Mercury said simply

"Pyyrha Nikos and that Sora Strife kid"

"Do tell" Cinder responded a smirk on her features

"She uses polarity but you wouldn't know that by looking at her, she doesn't broadcast this" Emerald recited

"You could take her no problem" Mercury added

"Now now it's not overpowering the enemy it's about taking away what power they have"

"Speaking of, did you find a way to get to him?" Cinder speaking a bit cryptically

"So far? A girl he's been hanging around Ruby Rose I think her name is" Cinder's interest was peaked

"Thing is everyone is saying he's one of the strongest fighters here" Mercury added

"Then we must break him, make him unable to fight - powerless and deliver him to Sephiroth"

"Why not just dispose of him ourselves?" Emerald asked

"From what Jecht has said if we could he wouldn't be such a priority, none of us know what he's capable of why do you think he's coming to oversee the underground base? Best to pull his strings a bit to get a taste before we see either him or Sephiroth again" Her smirk grew

* * *

At the gymnasium Yang and Weiss were prodding the young leader for help

"I need you to pick a table cloth" Weiss commanded

"Aren't they the same?" Ruby asked after looking at both

"Why did I even ask you" Weiss scoffed Sora came up and took a seat near the ravenette

"Did you pick out a dress yet?" Yang asked after she placed down a speaker

"What's the point if Blake isn't going" She glanced in Sora's direction he nodded knowing full well it wouldn't be fun without her

"You're only agreeing because you don't have a suit picked out, am I right?" Sora flinched

"I uh...do?" Sora responded

"Uh-huh, well she'll come don't worry"

Soon after Weiss and Yang got into an argument about doilies then lo and behold Neptune and Sun showed up and Weiss got super girly

"Weiss, for all that is righteous in the world stop doing that you're going to make me sick!"

"Oh can it, stick in the mud!" She barked back

"I'll have you know I'm not a stick in the mud but the thought of you flirting with anything makes me physically ill" Sora retaliated

"Sora must I remind you I have photos of you in a very compromising position with miss Rose" Sora perked up with a blush as did Ruby

"Th- THAT WASN'T EVEN MY FAULT!" Sora shot out of his seat and tackled Weiss

"Give them here!" Sora commanded

"Get off me you ruffian!" Weiss demanded

"Weiss?" She looked over to the bluenette and shot Sora off of her standing up and dusting herself off

"Looks like you girls are ready for dress up" Sun chimed in

"Pfft, as if what are you guys wearing" Ruby shot back

"Uh, this?" Sun responded Sora stood up and made his way toward the Fanaus and gave him a high five

"Sora, not you too don't get sucked into his stupidity!" He looked to both blondes

"Yeah you're right I'm not ready for that transition, too much work, sorry Sun"

"See and just like that I turned him like I'll be turning heads" Yang smirked

"They'll be turning trying to check out your rack," Sora said offhandedly earning him a hit to the head from both Yang and Ruby

"Hey, it's the truth, guys are going to be staring at your rack just like if Sun came dressed like that girls all over would be staring at him!" Sora protested

"Dude, are you, jealous?" The brunette glared taking off his shirt

"Does it _look_ like I have anything to be jealous about?" Despite his healed cuts and battle scars he was almost as well toned as Sun which surprised them "I have no reason to boast about my body" Sora blushed as he trailed off looking away and throwing his shirt back on

"If you didn't have the hots for my sister I'd have to get a piece of that myself, wait Ruby-" Ruby placed a finger on her sisters lips

"I'm not into sharing!" Ruby responded triumphantly

"So, uh what does Blake think about all this?" Sun interjected

"Is she still being all...Blake-y?" Sun asked clearly concerned

"I can't think of a way to change her mind" Ruby added

"Guys trust me, she will be there tomorrow" Yang was completely confident

"If you're sure - call me if you need some brute force" Sora stood up

"That's the only reason we call you" Weiss added

"You can call lover your boy that wasn't directed at you~!" Sora ran off towards the school to see Jaune grabbing Ren and dragging him off

* * *

"Why...do I feel like I know what this is about" He sighed to himself

"This has to do with Weiss..." He thought for a minute

"Nah, not interested I'll just go check up on Yang" After searching for what felt like twenty minutes he found them Yang smiled and waved him over

"Anyway, as I was saying, after Ruby lost her mother I soon found out that, she wasn't the first woman our dad loved and lost" Blake and Sora had matching expressions

"My mother left me at the door step one summer and I kept wondering every day" Yang hopped off the desk they sat on

"I'd ask anyone I met if they knew but one day I found a clue, at least it seemed like it. I waited on dad to leave and put Ruby in a our wagon and set out" She started drawing on the chalkboard

"I must've walked for hours I had cuts and bruises and I could barely stand but I didn't care I had made it"

"And then there they were those burning red eyes, and there I was with a toddler asleep and a girl too exhausted to even cry for help" Sora sat on the steps his mind wrapped up in this story

"Luckily our uncle showed up and saved us but, my stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night"

"Yang i'm sorry that happened and I get what you're trying to tell me I do but I'm not going to stop I'm the only one who can-" She was cut off

"I'm not telling you to stop I'm telling you to slow down what good is doing all of this if you can't even do anything with it? What would you do if Roman walked through that door?" Yang was getting furious

"I'd fight him!" Blake shoved Yang back well attempted to

"how can you fight him you can't even fight me!" Yang shoved her back as Blake stood back up Yang engulfed her in an embrace

"I'm not asking you to stop just please, get some rest not just for yourself but for the people who care about you" Yang walked away towards the steps

"And if you feel like coming out tomorrow" She stopped midway

"I'll save you a dance" a wink was all she left on and made her way out Blake looked around the room to notice Sora was still there

"Do you have something to say too? I've had enough convincing" He stood up and walked toward Blake with a warm smile plastered on his features

"I'm not here to pile on, but I understand both sides, Blake. When my parents died I wanted nothing more to get revenge to save people from him" He took a seat on the desk

"You're a lot more level headed than I am and even this is getting to you, and I can understand that" Sora held out his hand

"Hold this" Sora demanded

"What, why?" She asked

"Just do it" He grabbed a hold of her hand

In her mind she could see the last day Sora was in his old town, she could see the bodies on the ground and his father strung up like a puppet his mother in a pool of blood and the man responsible laughing and taunting what appeared to be Sora himself as he threw people about. She quickly released his hand

"Is that-" He nodded

"It's a reminder of what I'm fighting and what I fight for, so that no one has to witness this again but I can't let it control me. that's why I try and laugh and have as much fun as I can because one day it could end" He followed Yang's path and walked out.

"It'd mean a lot to them – all of us, if you came, Blake."

* * *

The night of the dance Yang stood near the entrance greeting guests but she couldn't hold her glee when she saw her sister in heels.

"Oh, you look beautiful!" Yang cooed Ruby wasn't having it

"Can we have a serious talk as to how Weiss fights in these?" Ruby started to wobble but a hand saved her from falling they both looked over and both girls almost had jaws reaching the floor.

Sora slicked back what hair he could his bangs, for the most part, remained in and framed his face but he wore a black tuxedo with a red shirt underneath with a black tie checkered Gray

"Wouldn't want you to trip, Ruby" He smiled a bit blushing ever so slightly

"Sora...You" Ruby started

"Look hot! I didn't think you could pull it off!" Yang hollered Sora blushed and hid his face

"I didn't do this for you, you know!" Sora screeched and grabbed a hold of Ruby's' arm gently looking into the ravenette's eyes he smiled almost seductively

"I did it for you," He paused blushing once again

"This is actually the first time I've worn something like this, I don't know if I did it right" Yang ran up

"You did fine, now you two get out there!" She pushed both teens out to the dance floor Ruby had to latch on to keep herself from falling but in the end landed in a heap and ended up laughing.

They danced sloppily neither really understanding too much of it trying to follow everyone else's lead and ended up just laughing

"Those two sure are having fun aren't they?" Yang asked Weiss nodded

"So is she" She motioned to Blake and Sun

The doors opened again as Yang made it back to the podium and Sora's sense of smell once again smelled that trio – one was missing but the smell they carried was enough to kick him into gear he glared a bit at the door leading to the dance floor but ignored it.

"_Not now this is for Ruby"_ They continued to dance and laugh for awhile until that is – Jaune re-entered the dance in a dress. Despite the laughter that filled the room he was the one with the most bravado to do what he needed – or rather promised to do.

* * *

"Hey, let's go up to the roof" Sora commented gently nudging the ravenette her blush betrayed her passive response as he carried her up the stairs to the roof her laughing all the way there

They burst out onto the pavement in a fit of laughter, Ruby was about to fall and she clearly wasn't paying attention Sora grabbed a hold of her and rolled her into his lap so he took the brunt of the fall despite this they both smiled.

"I'm glad you came" Ruby smiled

"I wouldn't miss this for the world"

"Why's that? I'm sure you could've found something else to do" Ruby giggled a bit

"Maybe," He joked as he sat up staring directly into her eyes the night sky accenting both his and her features

"But It wouldn't mean anything without you being with me" He inched a bit closer

"I can't explain what it is, I want to keep you close I want to fight by your side – I - "He paused

"Like you" She finished for him as she closed the distance but something stopped her she was nervous

"I'm sorry I -" Sora shushed her

"It's ok, you don't have to force yourself, when your ready, you're ready"

"Besides what I feel is something I haven't felt I don't much want to leave you here feeling like this" Sora smiled

"I thought that was already established that you wouldn't be leaving me?" Sora chuckled

"I said I wouldn't leave the team but- this is a bit more personal" They clearly weren't reaching the same point

"I want to be with you, not just as a friend but -" He paused

"What's wrong?" Ruby's eyes were glued to something below he couldn't tell what he looked down but didn't see anything

"I'll be right back, Sora" She ran to the door and down the steps leaving the brunette in a boat without a paddle he sighed calming himself subconsciously and raced after her.

"_The Central library why here?"_ Sora wasn't really taking it as urgently as he could until he saw the weapon canister buried in the ground. Instead of running into the building he ran up to the top kicking in a window the person in question whomever it was Ruby was fighting was startled but recovered and dashed away only to reappear behind his date.

"If you care about this girl no sudden moves" Was all that was uttered

"No reason to be hasty here" Sora reasoned A dagger was at her throat

"I said no sudden moves" The mask wearing person repeated pushing the weapon closer to his date's throat

"Look I can be reasonable but if you hurt her-" The masked person smiled a bit

"You'll what?" She repeated a bit of blood was drawn a muffled gasp came from Ruby and that alone was enough

"Don't **you touch her!"**

Time seemed to slow for the intruder as one second she was looking at the brunette another he was right in front of her his hair darkened drastically and his eyes held a gold hue he leaned back and launched a jaw crushingly hard punch at the assailant sending them into the elevator

The doors opened to reveal Ironwood they looked back down to see the assailant gone Sora returned to his normal features

"_Well, shit"_

* * *

Back at the dance the masked woman made it back in time to cut in on a dance with her teammate unfortunately she wasn't looking so great

"How was your night?" Mercury asked despite the small dab of blood that made her lipstick run and the bruise on her cheek that was already starting to swell

"A lot more exciting than I expected that Sora kid is full of surprises and it seems Ruby _is_ the key"

"Should we be worried?" Mercury asked

"Hardly they'll be scratching their heads long after we've finished what we came here for" She smiled a bit

"That Sora kid however may be a bit harder to rid of without some _persuasion"_

"So what should we do now?" He once again asked

"Enjoy the night, after all it is a party"

* * *

The next day, was for a lack of a better word confusing at least for one person that morning he just walked past Ruby on _his_ way to the office after she was done she seemed chipper but he didn't know how to feel about his meeting with them

after taking the long elevator ride up he met with Opzin, Goodwtich and Ironwood

"You called, Professor?"

"Yes, it seems...you were also involved in what happened last night" Sora gave a perplexed look

"We've already talked to Ruby and we all agree you did a good job in protecting your teammate – however," Here we go..

"Getting that hands on when your teammate was in a compromising situation was rather – for the lack of a better word reckless, that power of yours when it involves someone or something you care for you can't control it can you? Specific events trigger it correct?" Opzin asked

"Why...do you ask?" The brunette was concerned

"That power of yours is a marvelous gift, I was hoping to see if you wouldn't mind allowing -" Opzin held up a hand

"That isn't what this is about, Ironwood and you know that" Miss Goodwitch interjected

"The reason why is because we've found a possible lead on your friend and team JNPR's missing teammate" Sora perked up

"However, your duties to your team come first, after your mission today you will have until the end of the vytal festival the day after meet me here for your following assignment and you will be gone until you are able to locate him or you've manged to make a dent in Sephiroth's plans. You will be shadowing a top hunter or huntress and after they deem your mission complete you will return" Opzin gave the teen a hard look

"Of course you aren't under any circumstances allowed to tell your team what we've discussed" Opzin stated

"Why...me?"

"You should know that answer better than anyone, my boy, you're the only one who can weather this and come out of it and I won't allow any of my students to come to harm"

"But I'm a student too, aren't I?"Sora questioned rather nervously

"As soon as you leave those walls you'll be under their command, not mine, you will cease to be my student until you return," Opzin stated simply

"You'll be called the day before your set out date you are dismissed" The walk back was uneventful feeling devoid of emotion he simply walked all the way to his dorm

* * *

"-That was a bold move," Weiss said nonchalantly

"I think she handled it well" Blake disagreed

"I'm sure it'll be alright" Yang added

The voices grew louder as he grew closer he opened the door as Ruby gleefully jumped up and down in the presence of a package

"What'd I miss?" The brunette asked as aloof as he could

"Nothin much just opening a package from our dad" Yang responded

"Must be nice" It was an absent minded response one that he shouldn't have said

"Sorry, I – I'm not thinking straight" He sat near his pallet looking up at the gift they received which popped out a second later...a dog

"ZWEI!" Ruby screamed as the dog launched itself into her arms licking her face Blake jumped onto the aforementioned girls bed and Weiss didn't look amused

"A dog?!" Blake asked clearly uncomfortable

"Yeah, dad does this stuff all the time" Yang responded

"The gift or the dog" Blake almost hissed

"Both" Yang laughed a bit

"Are you telling me this mangy, drooling mutt is going to wive with us forevah?" Weiss cooed

Oh dear god they've all given in to the cuteness

"Sora, say something, you're the only voice of reason we have left!" Blake called the person in response just pushed himself into the wall and began having a staring contest

"What is happening here!" Blake asked herself

Zwei seeming to notice for whatever reason hopped down from Ruby's arms and walked over to the brunette barking twice then waddling up into his lap and licking his chin.

Sora gently laid his hand on the dog's head and it sat obediently as he slowly brushed his free hand through its fur.

"Awwh see look at that Ruby, you don't have to get all handsy with him anymore he's got the dog now see?" Weiss cooed again – however received no response from the brunette who only perked up when the speaker overhead came on

"_Will all first year students please report to the amphitheater"_

* * *

After an assortment of decisions they left Zwei to his own devices with a giant load of food at least, that's what they all assumed

"What's with the bag, Sora asked

"Oh, uh just – bringing some extra things in case we're gone for a while you know." She placed her bag down and Sora lopsidedly placed his down near hers

"Today, we stand together united, Mistrel, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale the four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day eighty years ago a great war came to an end. I was a war of ignorance, of greed, and oppression." The rest of the speech was something akin to a father sending sending his son off to war

It was hard for Sora to look at him as anything other than that father who didn't want to see any of his children get hurt.

It didn't help that in a weird way – he wasn't one of those he was an outsider he didn't mind sending off to a possible death – in a way he could look at it as he was the only one who he could send – the only one he could trust enough to do it hence why he acted – a bit more indifferent toward the idea he had no other options he reasoned.

He heard that they would be shadowing a hunter or huntress for a few days or anywhere to a week – akin to what he'd have to be going through but in his case it wasn't going to be as pleasant.

"Remember your training and remember to do your best" The girls devised a plan using quadrant 5 as a means to get to the southeast area to find more information on Roman and the white fang however when they put in the team name it wasn't cleared for them because of the amount of experience they lacked.

"Well that's great," Weiss commented

"Any other ideas?" Blake added

"We mail ourselves there" Ruby chimed in animatedly

"How would that work, we'd be better off flying there" Sora huffed

"Well that's one option" A sixth voice added it was professor Opzin

"Unfortunately we've determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first year students"

"It seems that particular region is rather popular, I have a sneaking suspicion that the four of you will make your way there no matter the job and drag Sora here despite his protests, am I correct?" They looked to the brunette

"Thank you!" He chimed in

"So how about this, instead of waiting for you all to break the rules how about we bend them" Opzin had a smile littered on his face

"You're the only five man squad available so I'm sure you can handle this, you have the light on your side" Opzin pressed buttons on his communicator allowing them access

"You know, I was fine with the patrol around the city walls" Sora added

"Oh what now you're getting cold feet?" Weiss asked condescendingly

"It's not that but..." He trailed off

"What's killed your bravado? We'll be fine" Yang added happily much to Sora's chagrin

"Thank you professor, we won't let you down" Ruby was elated with confidence

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have gotten you this far but what awaits you outside the kingdom walls will not care. Stay close to your huntsman at all times and do as he says he can have you sent back to beacon if he finds your skills unsatisfactory. Good luck" The professor left the five to their own devices

The unease was felt around the team they made way outside of Beacon to the helipads in wait for the one that would take them

"Well, that wasn't exactly uplifting" Was it supposed to be?

"But it's the truth" Blake added

"It's gonna be tough but I know we can do it" Ruby still as confident as ever

"Hey look team CFVY is back"

Team RWBYS made a quick detour to talk to Velvet – the team leader

"What took you guys so long wasn't your mission supposed to be over a week ago?" Yang asked Velvet turned toward the team seeming to have a blank expression about the question itself

"It wasn't difficult or anything it was just...A lot of them along with some new Grimm with yellow eyes" The Bunny Faunus responded before making her way off toward Beacon Sora stood rooted shocked. An odd silence filled the group but Ruby was there to fill it.

"We've never backed down before and we're not starting now" She was confident more so than anyone had seen her- outside of the five of them anyway

"Heartless..." Sora whispered Blake gave him an odd look but no one pressed on it

"_Mom, Dad, give me strength" _


	11. Grimm internal struggle

They were so ready to meet their huntsman someone who would guide them through thick and thin and teach them so much and help them become stronger not only as hunters but as people...and that all came crashing down.

"Why hello young ones who's ready to fight for their lives?" The professor pumped his fist

"I don't want to live on this planet anymore" Sora covered his face in his hands in hopes this was a dream

"Professor Oobleck!?" Weiss was more than surprised

"Yes I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary seeing as you opted to shadow a huntsman on what is now a reconnaissance mission I can assure you we will not be making a single base of operations." Sora looked to his team in bewilderment

"_How is he talking this fast, what is this!?"_He whispered Yang shrugged in response

"Rather we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any inhabitable locations we may stumble upon. I've packed all of our essentials myself provided the air course and readied the airship" He paused

"And! It is Dr. Oobleck I didn't earn a PhD for fun thank you very much" He drew in close glaring slightly

"Uhh..." Weiss didn't have a rebuttal

"Ah, before I forget, Sora is it? You'll be needing to take care of whatever threats you deem too **malicious **on your own" Dr Oobleck responded cryptically Sora glared a bit

"So, they've shown up there, haven't they?" The key-barer asked asked

"That's up to you to find out, apart of why professor Opzin allowed you to even take this mission was partly because of you in the first place, you have a gift and you are the only one who can physically kill those without the possibility of losing a member of the group so I _will_ be keeping my eyes on you most of all" The girls gave skeptical looks

"What do you mean _those we cannot,_ you mean heartless?"Yang questioned

"Yes but as for the strength of them we can't determine at this moment, come now children according to my schedule we are already four minutes behind because of my explanation to Sora"

"Alright looks like we're off to save with world with Dr. Oo-bleck yeah okay when you say it out loud it sounds worse" Everyone dead-panned

"I mean, it could be worse right?" Sora commented nonchalantly before he thought back to his first trainer

"Oh, wait no it can" Shaking off his past experience with Squall

"Save the world, you're going on world-saving missions without us?" Nora asked clearly upset

"I'm hurt and sad, Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault though, Ren!" He turned away

"Sounds fun, where you going?" Jaune asked

"Oh just outside the kingdom" Ruby responded cheerfully

"Oh? Isn't that where you're is from?" She glanced to the brunette who instead of responding looked off toward the ship with a simple nod

"Hey, so are we" Nora seemed happier about this

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow a sheriff of a nearby village" Pyrrha responded a warm mirth in her voice about the coming trip

"We set out tomorrow" Ren informed

"Then you can party with us tonight" Sun and Neptune made a – almost calculated appearance

"We're shadowing a crime specialist all inner-city detective stuff we get junior badges" Neptune seemed rather happy about this

Jaune didn't hide his want for one of these badges himself

"We normally go to the city with you guys which means stuff's always exploding and junk so we thought this might be a better way to check out the city when it's y'know normal"

"Well-" Ruby was cut off

"Five minutes children!" A silence of smiles filled the group

"Well, uh wish us luck" Ruby gestured to Sora who in turn - turned around to wave to the rest goodbye as did the rest of the team and smiled sheepishly as they left

Aboard the helicopter Yang had questions of her own

"I never pictured you as much of a fighter" Yang stated

"I admit I fancy myself – more of an intellectual but I can assure as a huntsman I've had my fair share of tussles" Ruby was showing confusion

"Like the mushrooms?" She asked

"Those are truffles" Sora also wore a look of confusion

"Who uses...the word tussle?" Dr. Oobleck gave him a look

"I do"

"Besides given my expertise in history as well as my dabblings in the art of archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw it fit to assign me to this particular, assignment"

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked perplexed

"Why what a preposterous question silly girl history is the backbone to our very society and the liver and probably kidneys if I were to wager"

"No, seriously, how does this have _anything_ to do with what we're doing?" Sora asked

"The southeast quadrant is home to wild forests and deep caves but it is also home to one of the kingdoms greatest failures

"Mountain Glenn" Ruby added

"Yeah that's right it used to be an expansion of Vale but in the end it was over-run by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city"

"I wonder, why I never heard of that" Sora questioned

"I mean, if you're from the outer walls of course you wouldn't that town you're from was completely wiped off the face of the four kingdoms of course you wouldn't have any recollection of anything related to our kingdom" The brunette flinched a bit at his calm response

"My apologies I didn't mean to come off so – abrasive now that I think about it that was actually classified" Dr. Oobleck lowered his gaze slightly to meet the chestnut haired teens own eyes

"It – It's alright, it's been awhile I just have to accept what happened, the past is the past right?" The group smiled a bit as they arrived at the abandoned town instead of touching down they were to quickly hop out of the plane which they did. Yang first followed by Blake, Dr. Oobleck, Ruby and finally Sora who took the most caution

* * *

"Children you may be students but as of right now this is your first mission as hunters has begun, from this point forward you need to do exactly as I say understood?" He glanced to Ruby

"Ruby, I thought I told you to leave all bags at school" chastised

"But you hadn't told us to listen to you yet, so I didn't" Sora laughed at the loophole she found

"She's not wrong" He reasoned

"Very well leave your bag here we can pick it up upon our return" Ruby seemed to grow sad

"But -I "

"Young lady what could you possibly have in that bag for you to bring-" Sora cut him off

"Let her take it if I work harder to compensate it's alright, right?_"_Sora stood in front of the smaller teen in protest

"Do you think I'll let her take frivolous things for no reason, this is a mission not a field trip!" Dr. Oobleck was growing furious

"Like it or not she already brought her bag just let her take it with her, I'll take full responsibility, so please" He pleaded Zwei popped out her bag

"Get back in the bag" Ruby whispered Zwei woofed in response

"We're here to investigate an urban jungle teeming with death and hostility and you brought a dog"

"I was defending you – and you brought...Zwei – know what I'm not even mad." Dr Oobleck seemed to agree with this sentiment

"What a delightful idea!" Dr Oobleck stated delighted

"W-wait what?" Both teens wore matching expressions

"Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!" Ruby was elated

"I'm a genius!" Sora stared at her half-lidded

"Whatever you say, dear whatever you say"

"Hey, I am!" She retorted at his obvious tease

"So, what's the reason for us coming here?" Blake asked which seemed to make Dr. Oobleck smile with mirth

"Ah cut to the chase I like that, the simple explanation would be because the southeast area has been marked as a hot spot for Grimm and the reason being would be Grimm." The group all wore similar expressions of confusions

"A species of Grimm 100 yards behind us" They turned ready to strike down said foe but were instructed to stop

"Grimm often flock to an area because of negative emotions sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred all qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent" Ruby was itching to ask the question they all seemed to be thinking

"We wait, and track and hopefully it'll lead us to its pack and from the pack we find our prey" His eyes rested on Sora

"Despite this, Sora, from what I've been explained those shadow creatures you fight gather from the same emotion? If that is the case you will fight them alone I trust that isn't a problem, my boy, and there's a pack"

A pregnant pause was had

"W- what"

"And they've seen us"

"What?!" Weiss asked this time

"AND THEY'VE SEEN US" Dr. Oobleck repeated

"Well, go ahead, show me what you can do" Dr. Oobleck commanded they readied themselves but in the middle of the pack Sora noticed a small gathering of Powerwild's and a trio of Wyvern's

"Grimm are yours, heartless-" He summoned Fenrir and Oblivion

"Leave those to me!" They charged in a group only to split up leaving the heartless to dog pile on the keyblades chosen, one of the Powerwilds jumped at him he parried quickly knocking it higher into the air for a quick slice to end it. Two more came from both sides and one of the Wyvern's swooped down low charging at full speed Sora jumped into the air using strike raid to end the Powerwilds and came down full speed on the Wyvern crushing it to the ground and rending the creature right through.

"Only two left..." He looked to his team who seemed to be handling the situation with Grimm fairly easily He jumped into the air not wanting this to continue longer than need be

"Lightning blade beam!" Covered in yellow energy he jumped into the air as his blade was struck with lightning as he brought down two beams of yellow energy sailing above the ground with enough power to tear the concrete asunder as they collided with the winged beasts they cried out in pain as the hearts they held captive were released and they vanished.

"May your hearts, find peace" Sora whispered as he ran off to meet up with his team

"Do not celebrate yet for I am certain this is the first bout of many" He was right more came running

"Like cutting through silk" Sora dashed past the group he stopped a few yards ahead and stood still after a few seconds the Grimm split into pieces

**Striker.**

"More coming, no problem" indeed more came in larger and larger packs and the more that came the more irritated Yang was getting

"Excellent work" The girls seemed tired – except Yang she just seemed winded.

"Unfortunately there doesn't seem to be any sign of criminal activity in this sector, oh well moving on!" Yang spoke up

"Hey, doc I was actually looking forward to seeing a pro huntsman in action, like fighting or helping us fight?"

"Ah, but I am in action, scouring the ruins for any sign of irregularity, not every mission is filled with terror and heroism sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination," He said sagely

"If you're that focused on another set of hands you have one extra member than any other team, be thankful" Dr. Oobleck added

"I feel like that's an insult" Sora responded

"You shouldn't, you remind me of your father" The former now had questions

"You – You knew my dad?"

"Knew? No, but I know what he was capable of and I can see much potential in you if only your headmaster contacted beacon sooner we could've helped him"

"Wait, what do you mean contacted you sooner?" The brunette wore a perplexed expression

"Your headmaster contacted us the day before your town went black he explained at the very least his position in your town and that he was sending someone important"

"The last of the line of SOILDER of course, Opzin couldn't readily refuse especially after he saw what you had to offer" Sora's features wrinkled in thought

After another wave, Dr. Oobleck started asking questions

"Yang why did you choose this line of work?" She gave a skeptical look

"Well, to fight monsters and sav-" He cut her off

"No, that is what you do I want to know why it is you do it, the honest reason why you want to be a huntress" She seemed to understand now

"The honest reason? I'm a thrill seeker I want to travel the world and get into as many crazy adventures as I can and If I help people along the way that's even better it's a win-win y'know" Dr. Oobleck had a look that gave off skepticism

"I see" He walked off

"Miss Schnee a girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work, so why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?" She tore through the last Grimm and made her way toward the man

"It's as you said I'm a Schnee and I have a legacy and honor to uphold once I found I was capable of fighting there was no longer a question of what I should do with my life it was my duty" The resolve in her eyes was enough of a reason not to further question.

"Interesting" He hopped down from his ledge

After opening a door filled with Grimm crows and promptly killing them Dr. Oobleck had the same question for Blake

"What about you Blake, you seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose" She stared blankly as if the question was already answered

"There's too much wrong in the world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality corruption, someone has to stop it

"Very well, how?" She seemed to lack an answer and Dr. Oobleck seemed to stop there

Ruby was off playing with Zwei – dunno where she managed to find a turkey, let alone a cooked one but she had it stuffed to the end of her Crescent Rose allowing the dog to jump for it, she quickly hid it as Dr. Oobleck showed up

"Are we ready to move?" She asked he stood firm

"No I believe that will have to do for today" He responded

" You three set up camp your leader and I will secure the area, Sora you follow alongside us, in case heartless come again" He sighed but obeyed his orders

They came to an overpass that opened out to miles of trees and Grimm out in the distance giant ones compared to the ones they've faced so far Ruby not entirely understanding the situation pulled out her Crescent Rose

"Uh...Ruby, p- put the Scythe down" Sora hesitated

"Why? Let's kill it" He felt the need to pull her away and put her in a box

"I'm afraid your sniper rifle will do nothing more than agitate a Grimm of that size"

"But what if it attacks us?" Ruby reasoned

"Fret not, those Goliaths are not concerned with us "

"Huh. Reminds me Darkside..." Sora commented offhandedly

"Not every Grimm is mindless or rather not every Grimm is still mindless the Grimm before you are so powerful – so superior to the ones you've faced that they've probably lived hundreds of years" Dr. Oobleck explained

"The thing that's kept them alive this long the most important thing – they've learned"

"Then, what are they doing this close to the border?" Ruby asked

"Waiting"

As they began walking Ruby decided to ask Dr. Oobleck why he wanted to become a huntsman he chose to fight using his mind instead of traditional weaponry because he saw ways of fighting outside of traditional means taking what he knew and passing it on to students – to the younger generation so that more and more would be able to take up the mantle with his knowledge.

"I see these ruins and I see what could've been saved, I learn from this so no tragedy like this would be repeated, I'm a huntsman because there is nothing else I'd rather be"

"They made it back to camp in time for the fire to burn bright enough to keep the group warm

"Enjoy your dinners and be sure to get a good nights rest for tomorrow we'll take turns watching over our temporary abode who shall volunteer for the first watch?" Ruby raised her hand before anyone else could or would probably.

"Hey, did Dr. Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a huntress, what'd you tell him I mean?" Ruby gave a perplexed look

"No, he didn't oh well, good night guys" Ruby started her walk and Yang grew more confused

"What about you, Sora? He ask you anything?" He shrugged

"Nope, he didn't. I normally attract questions like that, I wouldn't worry about it, Yang." She gave him a skeptical look

"I don't know, it's just strange is all" She added

"As far as I know I wouldn't be asked such questions I'm not really, you know from here and didn't join in a conventional way" Sora reasoned

"What do you mean?! You're as much one of us as anyone else at beacon!" Yang grew upset Sora sighed and remained silent

"If Ruby knew this was how you felt, how do you think she'd feel?" That seemed to strike a nerve he looked away toward any of the four walls near them and refused to turn back not so much angry but more or less upset with his own words.

"_They see me as one of their own and I spat on that, I'm terrible"_

The trio closest to him after awhile began talking about their pasts and why Dr. Oobleck chose to ask them in the first place out of all of them why they wanted to be huntresses Sora tried not to pry but the name Adam came up – that was the same guy they met before that much he knew at least Tidus brought him up at least once.

"At least you two have a sense of direction, I just go with a flow it's not something that would honestly last but being a huntress lined up with adventure, I'm not like Ruby who dreamed of being a hero since she was a kid even before she could fight she knew that's what she wanted and trained so hard to get where she is today"

"Well, she's still a kid" Weiss responded

"Only by two years and we're not much older, even Sora's a year younger than us" Yang added

"I mean, look where we are, in the middle of a war zone armed to the teeth"

"It's the life we chose" Blake commented

"It's a job, we all have the romanticized vision of being a huntress in our heads, but at the end of the day our job is to protect people"

"And whatever we want, will have to come second" Weiss finished

* * *

Ruby sat in thought her sniper rifle held up concentrating on random Grimm she saw but the back of her head held conflicting emotions as did her heart, after the dance she had a hard time looking at Sora, not because she was weary of him more or less...embarrassed with herself she couldn't bring herself to kiss him - they were friends and friends didn't do that - but she wanted to. She admitted to liking him - this was true but to what extent? She went out of her way to defend him and even as far as to fight Weiss over him staying. Maybe she did like him more than she initially thought, granted she knew how he felt, he made that a bit more obvious but - she wasn't great at expressing it.

_"He's got better choices and yet...is it just because of our connection or is there more to it?"_ She pondered she rested her Crescent Rose on her shoulder as she continued to ponder

_"I got envious when Yuna came back I know, I feel it harder to sleep when I'm not near him...he's helped me a few times, I want to help him too but seeing him come back hurt makes my heart ache and seeing him smile makes it flutter, what do I do?" _

* * *

Sora had trouble sleeping, his hearing was a lot better than most and that irritated him but at least back at beacon walls helped deal with excess sound from irritating him however out in the wild? Anything was enough to keep him from fully committing to sleep so when Zwei started to bark and walk off Sora was up – irritated but stood up.

"Oh, you're up. It's okay I'll go get him" Ruby stood up as Sora yawned

"You shouldn't go alone, if you're going I am too" Ruby pouted

"But you're clearly tired with Zwei gone you can rest" She reasoned

"Even with Zwei gone the wilderness never sleeps you'd have to put everything in a night long coma to keep me from waking up, cmon let's go" They tiptoed out as Yang was the one on watch and not even a few feet outside they noticed him – peeing

"Zwei this is a wasteland you literally could've done that anywhere" Sora laughed a bit

"He probably came out here out of respect for the women in the group" Sora reasoned

"I mean how would you feel if I decided to just go do that right near you guys?" He paused

An awkward silence fell and he realized the weight of his words when Ruby blushed

"I- Not saying I would do that no way I'm just saying I understand why he – nevermind" He gave up flustered and Zwei barked in response

"What was that?" A voice asked both teens perked up and hid looking over the makeshift wall they noticed Whitefang members

"I thought I heard a Beowolf or something" The other responded

"Oh well, lets finish our patrol and get back to base" As they walked off Ruby made way to follow them despite Sora's silent protest they silently followed until they made it into what seemed to be a building thanks to Zwei being look out and Sora's sense of eye-sight Ruby brought out her communicator but the signal was low

"Sora, did you bring your communicator?" The brunette in question scratched his head and smiled sheepishly

"Ruby, I don't even think I brought another pair of socks let alone my communicator, let's just go back" She huffed as they stood up and made way back, however, the ground below crumbled and Sora moved to push her away from the crumbling ground only for him to go first and Ruby to grab hold of some lose ground throwing her dog to safety commanded him to go before falling herself leaving her weapon at the hole's entrance.

Luckily for her Sora made a nice cushion

"Ruby, no matter how small you are, your butt is still going to hurt when you fall from that height" She blushed at his comment

"Well I can't help that, maybe you shouldn't lay underneath me!" Sora gave her a bewildered look

"If I knew you were going to fall on me I would've caught you" A door opened as they eventually stood up to reveal two Whitefang members

"Freeze, you're a long way from home little kids, get lost on your date?" One of them teased Ruby reached for her Crescent Rose only for her to notice it was missing, Sora pulled out Fenrir

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this" Sora ran toward one not realizing the other went straight for Ruby taking her out in a few punches knocking her unconscious

"You- **bastard!"** Darkness surrounded the teen and he ran toward the other assailant drop-kicking him off the building they laid on, Sora picked up Ruby only to feel hot steel enter his body around his chest he fell to the ground in shock.

Ruby was the first to wake up looking around seeing the Whitefang everywhere walking around working behind in front of her she noticed Sora being dragged as well but he was a bit more rag-doll-Esq, then she noticed blood flowing from a wound he received

"_He wouldn't have been hurt if I was able to fight along side him" _A sense of sadness washed over her

"Hey boss we found something you might like" One of the Whitefang members called out

"Is it good or bad, Perry, because let me tell ya I have had a day."

"Uh...It's a little girl and a wounded stick in the mud"

"That would be bad"

He ordered the release of Ruby and sadistically began fighting her without a weapon while Sora lay held by the two members of white fang

"Come on, red don't you want to save your little boyfriend?" She charged again and missed and was tripped

"If you don't I could easily have him taken care of" Trepidation filled her mind of the things they could do but she held a face full of courage she knew she couldn't fight and didn't want to leave she had two options her first option failed – running and finding her team and even then she felt bad about it.

She backpedaled into Sora and activated her semblance the light was bright enough to awake and repair some of the damage he received surprising not only her but Roman as well

"Looks like we've got someone else who can use nowhere near as potent as ol' winged cranky pants but still – enough of a reason to take you out. He pointed his cane at Ruby and the now slowly waking Sora She stood in front of him her arms spread wide.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Roman smirked

"Cute but I don't think that puny body of yours is thick enough to stop bullets, red" He added as he came close to pulling the trigger a rumble threw him off guard he turned around to see the rest of team RWBYS showing up

"Oh, great more headache's " Ruby jumped overhead and ran toward her team Roman and his henchman began firing but didn't quite hit the mark, frustrated Roman turned his gun on the brunette shooting him instead even in his weakened state had enough in him to scream his lungs out at the similar pain once again reaching him.

"Take this kid, attach the car and get it moving put him on it we'll take him back with us"

"But it isn't- "Roman held his cane to the henchman's throat he complied quickly

Despite being shot he had enough magic to give Ruby a defensive barrier in case she did get hurt but it was hard to concentrate with his vision fading in and out

Ruby made it to her team and into her sisters arms not before Yang herself blasted some white fang henchmen in her sisters path Ruby ran into her sisters arms

"Ruby! Are you okay?" She asked concern filling her voice

"I'm fine I'm fine but we have to stop Roman he's got all sorts of weapons and robots down here loaded up on that train and they've got Sora with them" Worry denting into her pale features

"Is he okay?" A tear fell

"I don't know I – I ran I heard him scream but I -" She started to fidget

"I think Roman shot him but -" A few more fell

"Don't worry Ruby we'll get him back

They managed to get aboard the train only to realize they'd been noticed sooner than they'd hoped white fang members came from below they ran to the other car and tried to detach the one from before only for it to come off itself and explode.

Instead of worrying about it they ran ahead taking out white fang members as they went and once again the train car before detached. Once they got about to the third car in he instructed Weiss Blake and Yang to go below and to stop the bombs, while Ruby Dr. Oobleck and Zwei went on ahead to stop the train.

Inside the three girls split each in one car – Yang wasn't having the most pleasant of matches that girl with the mismatched eyes showed much prowess for hand to hand combat and was able to stop her bullets with just her umbrella – Weiss was standing toe to toe with the higher white fang member and Blake was just now getting to Roman who had Sora chained up.

"Oh, kitty cat, we must stop meeting like this, I mean seriously can you come back in about five minutes I was about to kill this kid" Roman stated nonchalantly She glared

"People are gonna talk, of well you can watch" He pulled his cane up and Blake ran for him He side stepped and backed away instead of her making way to him he took initiative however she received dust from Weiss luckily enough and every after image she left did something different the first one exploded in fire sending Roman back in a bit of a daze he stayed at a distance and fired a round only for the second after image she made to be of earth stopping his bullets dead.

She ran in head first using another after image that he attacked she went in attempting to do In roman for every attack he made he was met with an after image. The one that did him in however was ice, his cane was embedded in it, Blake took this as a chance to charge a beam of purple energy akin to Sora's own blade beam and shot it at Roman knocking him on his back.

He tried getting up but Blake kept him down with her boot covered foot.

"Why are we fighting, I saw you at the rally we're on the same side and you know it" Blake swapped her Gambol Symbol to gun form and shot down Sora who slid down in a heap He was barely conscious

With Weiss she was elegantly winning her fight dodging and striking with well tried strikes using her glyphs she used something ever close to Sora's own sonic raid just bouncing off of glyphs she created the last hit connected or so she thought, the man grabbed her by her mouth and slammed her to the ground he began and onslaught of his own and time seemed to slow when he finally brought his chainsaw to her torso. Yang's fight wasn't faring so well either, it was still ever so one-sided and yet she was still entirely determined

"So, what are we going to do?" You know that bow isn't going to make people forget what you were, what you've done"

"It...Doesn't matter what she's done her past doesn't affect that she wants to change that – that...she wants to save people, you coward" Sora wheezed out Weiss came flying into the car they inhabited

"Oh, great. Even close to death you come and ruin it" Sora coughed

"So what's it going to be, Blake?" She promptly kicking him in the face

"Hang on Sora we'll take care of this guy and get you out of here

"Oh, yeah...sure I'm – I'm not going anywhere just, bleeding out" He stated passive aggressively

Back with Yang however she was on the ground close to being impaled however – luck was on her side as a mysterious figure came with a blade swapping to a red glyph infused blade out of her sheath she walked forward the girl clad in pink seemed to fear this person and left seconds later.

The woman left as Yang slowly came to she caught a glimpse of her as she stepped through the portal she created she held some curiosity if only for a moment before racing off to the car that held Roman.

In that car, Sora who was barely with oxygen and to make matters worse was totally out of any potions

"Just, Just go" He demanded

"What do you mean, we can't leave you here" Blake retaliated

"What choice do you have? I'm – I'm going to slow you down I'm a liability at best, just go stop the train"

"At best you won't be alive when we get back – Yang" The girl in question hoisted the teen up from his waist despite the clear discomfort he felt they used the latter to climb up and onto the top of the top of the train where they met up with Ruby who took one look at her team and realized just how pale and lifeless Sora looked.

"He's, almost as pale as Weiss" Ruby's worry grew but they didn't have time to do much about it the end of the road was coming, Weiss made a protective dome around the team as they hit the giant metal door the landed in a daze they noticed people and moments later Grimm came out of the metalwork chasing down people and causing mayhem.

Worry turned into determination Sora warily stood up on his own

"We – doing this?" He asked wearily

"You need to sit back you're too weak for this" Yang demanded much to his dismay

"I can still fight" He glared a bit

"You're still bleeding all you fighting is going to is cause you to bleed out faster" Sora fell back on his butt in defeat without much of a fight, despite his want to fight he couldn't and as much as he hurt he couldn't manage to heal himself he was too weak to absorb mana and all the negative emotion's running amok didn't help he wasn't getting enough at all.

They dragged him to the center plaza as the Grimm surrounded them despite the overwhelming odds they began to fight Yang and Ruby going in first taking out the lesser Grimm with bullets and simple attacks with relative ease. Once the Cobra started to make its move and the crows began flying in it seemed they'd surely never make it out.

"Nora smash!" Nora came flying in on her hammer slamming the Cobra's dome into the ground her team right on her trail taking down whatever Grimm they saw, Jaune even managed to solo a giant Ursai much to Pyrrha's glee.

As more and more members from Beacon showed up so did Atlas' new soldiers as well as Cinders team everyone began to cheer but – it was if anything short lived

"Kid" A gruff voice called out Sora still barely conscious looked up in a haze. Whoever it was clearly wasn't friendly he felt a boot hit his ribs and he went flying into one of the stationary planes he cried out followed by a painful cough everyone looked over to see a tall burly shirtless man with a black sword and long black hair

"Scuse' me here for the kid just making sure he's alive" Ruby ran to the brunette's side and held him close

"Look, kid that's our dog I need him back, you can go get your own"Jecht said nonchalantly

"I already have a dog, but Sora isn't a dog and I won't let you take him" He leaned in close to the girl and Yang threw a punch that stayed rooted in his cheek but he didn't seem to notice

"Then hand him over – I'm not going to play nice about it" Yang pulled back and threw a shotgun powered punch this time – it was enough to make him glance over at her

"Girly, for your own safety, stop trying to scratch my itch" Yang backed off instinctively

"That boy is property of Beacon we won't let you have him so easily" Dr. Oobleck stated as the teachers came into view

"You do know none of you can stop me, right? Why bother trying to get in my way I'll never understand" He sighed a bit reached down and grabbed a hold of the barely lifeless brunette however Ruby clutched onto him

"You're persistent, I'm not a fan of that"Ject glared into her eyes, despite fear from her peers she glared back

"But you've got spunk, unlike my chicken-shit kid who used to run like a coward so tell you what, I'll give you – two minutes to tell him your goodbye's you won't be seeing him again anyway" Jecht dropped them both on the pavement and Ruby held him close.

"I won't give up, I won't let you take him away!" Ruby shouted pulling out Crescent Rose once again

"Kid, I'm _trying_ to show some compassion here I don't do this often and your spitting on it" Jecht responded irritation showing on his features

She took a swing and Jecht just took it it didn't pierce his skin at all he flicked the end of her scythe back and it went flying back and landed on the ground she quickly ran back and grabbed it and charged again

"This is just – can someone take her away before she gets hurt, despite my affiliation, I'm not too keen on killing girl who's already been kicked while she's down"Yang pulled her back much to her younger sisters disbelief

"What, what are you doing?! If we don't fight they'll take him away, we won't see him again!" Ruby shouted

, "we can't – we can't stop this guy if nothing we do is enough what are we supposed to do?" Yang reasoned

Ruby struggled and finally broke free of her sisters grasp and ran back to her friends side

"You don't know when to quit do you, the kids barely hanging on and you think you can save him you can't even hurt me even if every single one of you came at me the situation wouldn't change they know it but you're to stubborn to stop, why?" She gave a quizzical look but soon after glared a bit

"I – I won't let you take away the person - the person I like most!" Jecht cocked a brow at this

"You're doing this because you've got some school girl crush, that's cute but -"

"If you take him you take me too!" She cut him off he glared and reached for the barely conscious teen

"No!" She grabbed a hold of him and a bright light emerged from the ravenette

"This light, mana?!" A barrage of ice and fire came from thin air all colliding with Jecht who didn't have enough time to react

A giant orb of gravity hoisted him into it's center

"_She's even using Transcendence" _He glared as he was sucked into the orb less than a minute later it imploded in itself and he returned to the ground

"_She's using his mana but she has her own magic abilities?" _She cried out as reality seemed to warp for Jecht he gasped when he finally realized what she was doing

"_She's trying to warp me out of the plane of existence_" He kicked up a patch of pavement and threw it at the girl it was met with a reflect shield and a retaliation of the spell Faith the light burned his skin and he for once felt he underestimated this girl completely

"What's going with Ruby?!" Yang asked taken aback by the sudden shift in power

"Her link with Sora" Dr. Oobleck stated

"The stronger it gets the more power she acquires it's never manifested itself like this before however" he continued

"When I saw reports of the few times she was able to harness Sora's form change I knew they had to had some form of link but to this extent, I had no idea it seems the closer they get the stronger she becomes, however, she has to be brought to boiling point as of now she can't tap into it without great stress being placed upon her" His features held great concern

Jecht wasn't going to sit around and wait for another faith spell coating his skin in darkness he dashed into Ruby and grabbed her by the collar

"I'm sick of your little games, girly" Jecht looked down to notice Sora's wounds had been healed and he was slowly waking up

"Great, you made my job that much harder, well, guess I'm just going to choke the life out of you, you're tiny enough shouldn't take long" The rest of team RWBYS attempted to release her from his grasp but to no avail all Jecht did was stare blankly at the girl as she struggled

"Just let it happen lover boy here isn't going to save you, just give in!" something from behind – something hot was coming from behind he turned his head to gasp in awe

"Meteor? You shouldn't - " It hit him before he could finish his sentence Ruby fell to her backside as Sora slowly opened his eyes

"What'd -" He struggled to get up slowly sitting up

"I miss?" He asked Yang pointed to the crater where meteor fell

"Ruby just kicked shirtless guys butt" Sora stared in confusion until he realized what Yang meant

"You need to get out of here" Sora forced himself to his feet as meteor began to break apart and slowly crumble

"Why?" Blake asked perplexed

"Because in no way is that going to stop Jecht" Sora responded readying a keyblade true to his word the meteor broke and Jecht stepped out of the crater with a few scratches and some first degree burns

"See kid, I was going to break your neck and be merciful, now I'm just gonna cut you piece by piece" Jecht readied his sword

"You'll have to get through me first, Jecht!" The former popped his neck

"Seeing as you're the only one who can actually put up a fight – this won't be long" The brunette glared

Ruby grabbed a hold of his hand and stood up she too sporting a glare of her own light began to surround the two

"**Final!"** Sora shouted as light erupted from the two of them however this time only Sora was bathed in the form change two blades rested behind him he raised his hand and the hidden blade that Mercury did so well to secure flew to Sora's handshe readied it.

The wind was the only sound that signaled the start of the duel both fighters vanished the sounds of metal hitting metal and the occasional building toppling over was enough to know this fight was very real.

Jecht kneed Sora in the stomach as Sora used the momentum to bring his fathers sword over-head and slice into Jecht's shoulder in retaliation Jecht grabbed the barer of the key by his cranium and slammed him into the pavement until he finally broke through leaving him in the dirt.

He slowly pulled himself out and began fighting again his moves were a bit more sluggish and a bit slower but he kept at it

"**Cross slash!"** Sora tried the famous three hit combo only two of the three slashes hit but it was enough to send Jecht through one of the many buildings near by, he recoiled quickly and elbowed Sora into the planes and forest outskirts – the only indication he was out that far was the now trail of dirt and the dust cloud and explosion that could be seen.

"Huh, think he's dead?" Jecht asked rhetorically

After some time Sora finally made it back to the plaza clearly weakened covered in dirt and blood he readied himself once again

"You know if you keep trying you're just going to die" It wasn't a haphazard joke they both knew that

"I can't – won't die here" Sora huffed exhaustion getting to him Ruby ran to his side her Crescent Rose at the ready

"Ruby, no you can't fight this one he's too much" She shook her head

"I'm not leaving you to fight this all on your own we fight together, Sora" A warm light surrounded her body a field of light formed underneath Jecht and a white aura surrounded Sora

"The hell, is this I can't -" He glared

"You combined holy and freeze to keep me stuck" Jecht tried pulling himself out

"This won't keep me here for long whatever tactic you're trying won't keep work" The ice started to crack under the pressure Jecht was making with the combined efforts of his feet and slamming his sword into the ice

"It'll keep you there, long enough" Sora levitated into the sky as the fusion blade split apart light forming around each blade

"You think this is enough, you think I'll die to this?!"Jecht shouted

"Your time has come!" Ruby shouted as she herself flew above the weapons

* * *

**Limit: Radiant Omni Slash**

* * *

"**Holy!"** Sora infused light into his keyblade and began striking light burning his skin every time he made contact Ruby would also cast Holy when he finally got to the last sword Ruby cast faith one last time in a concentrated state shooting down in a ball of pure light energy as it collided so did Sora's weapon.

The town was covered in an impossibly bright light as it slowly died down the spot Jecht inhabited was gone he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Back at beacon they all sat staring at the sunset more or less worn out from the previous fighting

"If we don't get extra credit for this I'll be seriously disappointed" Yang responded

"Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery I wouldn't count on it" Yang stated matter-a-factually

"Plus we didn't solve everything, right?" Ruby added

"A lot of people were hurt and we still don't even know why they did this or who that mystery girl was, or that special power I used back there either" Ruby stared at her hands

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending" Weiss answered truthfully

"We might not have all the answers but we put a lot of people behind bars and that's what matters" Blake said in a way that seemed to put her at ease

"Yeah, and if anyone tries this again we'll be there to stop them!" Ruby added as they stood up laughing a bit and turning just in time to see Sora coming back from the infirmary

"How was it?" Yang asked smirking a bit

"You try sitting in an office for three hours getting blood put back into you" He stated rather irritated

"Then on top of that not being able to move around for about thirty minutes the only upside" He fished around in for a baggy he had

"Is they gave me this" Sora snickered Ruby's eyes glowed with want

"Cookie!" Ruby cooed

"Uh-uh, what do you say?" He teased

"Oh, Sora please!" She pleaded he smiled hard

"I dunno I think that's not enough" He wasn't stopping the trio smiled as they began walking on ahead

"Ah, I know just the thing!" He snapped his fingers she jumped at this

"What, what!" She was on edge

"You can give me this -" He leaned in brushing his lips against hers fully bringing her in close in the first kiss they've been apart of that wasn't a life or death situation he released her lips sheepishly smiling like an idiot

"Here" He pushed the cookie into her wanting hands she smiled brightly before looking back into his glowing eyes blushing a bit she closed the distance between them again finding his lips once again.

"All in all I'd call today a success" Cinder started

"Those stupid kids really know how to make a mess of things" Emerald stated with a hint of concern

"Yeah a lot of Faunus didn't make it out of those tunnels" Mercury stated finally free to take a scratch at his back thanks to no sword being held there

"You still think the Whitefang will listen to us?" Emerald asked

"No," A man with a long black coat came into view

"But they'll listen to me, so long as you let me at that Sora kid"

* * *

On one of the many roofs of Beacon Sora stood thinking over his newfound situation and his most recent encounter with Jecht he was happy he was able to express himself with Ruby but - they should've clarified where they stood so if anything it was mutual like from what he understood he needed to have a talk with her about where they stood - as for Jecht he reasoned the whole thing had to be some test, right? What other reason would he have to do what he did? Sora ruffled his brown locks in irritation.

"So, even the enemy will take strides to understand the other" Sora heard a blade hitting the cement building

"However, you'll never truly understand, I'll make sure of that" A cool breeze shifted toward them

"After you showed up, everything changed, so if I defeat you, maybe Tidus will come back" Sora turned around with Oblivion in his hand

"Tidus?" The Faunus laughed a bit

"He's lost to the darkness, nothing _you_ do will bring him back," Adam charged Sora stood his ground guarding

"What do you mean?!" Sora shouted

"If you want to find him you'll have to venture alone, into the depths of the thing you seek to destroy _if_ you can defeat me that is!" Adam shifted his weight off to this right causing the brunette to fall forward Adam repositioned his blade to get a clean slice through his enemies torso

Adam looked over the teenager in disgust

"I expected more, if this is all he had why would Jecht -" He trailed off as he started to walk away however before he got too far he felt the presence of darkness he turned back to See shadows cover the bearer of the key and he stood up howling like an animal he was lost to the shadows.

"It seems you've already embraced the evil within you" Adam readied himself once again

"Come!" He ran forward as the wind brought rain and lightning struck it was the light they had as they vanished into the darkness

The storm picking up was enough to eventually wake up the sleeping ravenette who sat up in a panic she looked around her room to see her sister and friends asleep but Sora remained missing

She began hopping down out of bed and made her way out into the hall, a voice started to speak to her, she gathered from her connection with Sora

"_I'm too weak, I can't even fight him without relying on this - " _Ruby clutched her heart, it was hurting and it felt cold, she had to find him she started running

_"No one needs to see what I've become, I'm a monster" S_he made it to one of the doors that lead outside she placed her hand on it trepidation filled her the closer she came to opening the door the more fear made it's way into her shaking her head she pushed through and opened the door.

In the cool rain, she saw what looked to be a man on the ground his weapon off to the side stick in the ground and - what looked to be the visage of someone she knew but it was so dark.

"Who are you?" She asked if anything the question was to herself, fear left her voice lightning struck as if to answer her question she saw him in all his glory his body covered in darkness, void of any of the colors she adored his skin was completely black his face - was lacking any emotion and his eyes - pupilless gold she took a step back falling and looking up at the hulking monster that was - at least she was praying it wasn't - Sora it screamed to the heavens as if a warning.

_"Stay away from me!"_

* * *

In the principal's office, Professor Opzin and Dr. Oobleck sat

"So you think, Sora's father planted between his son and her for a reason?" Professor Opzin asked skeptically

"It's the only logical explanation, this is pure conjecture but - what if she holds something within her that we don't see and this link creates a way for us to see it" Dr. Oobleck responded

"You're suggesting she might be -" Dr. Oobleck raised his hand

"I am in _no_ way suggesting she could be a maiden but - something close - that power was beyond what a normal person could do" Professor Opzin glared a bit

"You've seen Sora do these things, maybe she's tapping into it, through this link" He theorized

"Maybe, but something about it - feels different" Professor Opzin cocked a brow

"Different, how?" He Stared intently at his colleague

"It feels as though something is awakening and I'm not sure what but we should be prepared for the better or worst." Dr. Oobleck stated in a cryptic manner before getting up to leave

"You'll keep me informed?" Opzin asked more over rehtorically

"Of course" Dr. Oobleck exited the office

"I hope for all our sakes that whatever it is, that it is a positive feeling"


	12. The town covered in red shadows

**A/N: This coming arc and the one after are going to be - I guess an attempt to flesh out the two teams in my own way? Hopefully, I do well, I apologize if it's not the best - after these two are done I'll continue into the third season and in this arc. I WILL try and keep it from getting disturbing but some horror will be included a bit - not like - the level of those horror movies that they say is the scariest of all time or whatever I just want to add some suspense and - no this won't be all throughout just this one and the next one will take a lighter tone but so I'll do my best to keep this rated T because of the suspense/possible horror aspect which - I may or may not suck at. Please let me know what you guys think feedback is appreciated - honestly. **

* * *

"Are you a threat to this school, yes or no" It was a simple question that felt about as loaded as any dorm room that existed within this school or the infirmary he now sat in. After his blackout apparently, the person was defeated but managed to escape under the cover of night thanks to Ruby showing up. Which...opened up another can of worms he hadn't seen anything relating to the girl in question at all – his team didn't even bother to come see him either which probably had to do in part with the fact that whatever she saw was enough of a reason to keep them away and he didn't blame them.

Could he?

"No." He responded

"Are you sure, I don't know exactly what happened that night but judging from the expression she wore when she came in dragging you into my office I'd say she was more afraid of you than whoever attacked you that night." Sora winced at the thought of himself making her afraid a pit of self-loathing accumulated in his gut and he didn't dare look up.

"I'm sending you with team JNPR to the town they originally intended to visit" Sora perked up but his eyes didn't meet his

"Why?" It sounded weaker than Opzin expected

"Because, the only way I'll know if you're a threat is if you're out on the field and the only way to know if it's something in your control or not is to send you on a mission without your team – though they may or may not show much concern and as far as I know the only one remotely capable of fending you off is on that team" Opzin explained

"If you indeed are a threat despite what power you bring us I will remove you myself, I will not allow hard to come to my students" Sora glared bunching up the thin bed sheet in his hands

"If you don't even see me as your student why waste your time trying to find out what side I'm even on?! If you think I'm some sleeper agent or I'm going to just wake up and decide_ oh hey I feel like killing some hunters and huntresses_ today why not just deal with me now why prolong your decision?!" He looked up glaring his eyes didn't change but his attitude sure did.

"Because I want to believe there is good In you like your team did, and like your family did – they had enough faith to send you here instead of anyone else they chose you for a reason so, show me why they chose you," Opzin said as he opened the door

"You leave in an hour gather your things" Sora was left alone once again the target of scrutiny – possibly he stood up his legs ached when he finally looked down he noticed how banged up he truly was he has a pretty deep gash along his torso he didn't remember getting although it seemed to be healing pretty well one potion and he'd probably be alright to consider it a scar and a slight nick in his off hand he didn't remember getting, sighing to himself he got dressed and walked out into the hallway.

Today from what he knew or remembered outside of classes was an off day because of the events of yesterday he shook his head and walked onward making it to the room and without saying a word began to pack.

"I see, so you are leaving" The voice belong to Blake he looked back and continued

"Mission," He said simply

The most surprising thing he'd probably ever witness in his life came up a tender hand reached down and rested on his shoulder when he looked over the pale skin that only belongs to two girls and not the one he expected stood with a warm smile.

"We know what happened and whatever happened up there no matter what we know you're good, you didn't harm Ruby even a bit she may be scared but we know no matter what happens you wouldn't harm her or anyone who didn't deserve it.

"W-What's wrong with you?" He stood up shocked

"Where's the_ oh you're totally at fault and you should be kicked out and I shouldn't scare a young lady_ and then you hit me with a book or something!" He recited she smiled a bit finally laughing a bit

"In most situations, I would be like that and truthfully you didn't deserve it – however, when we first met I believe I had a right to be skeptical just – not so much? So instead of going off and acting brash, I'll believe in you from the start" He looked at Weiss for the first time as an actual genuine person and gave her a small smile even as he grew sadder

"Thank you, Weiss" She crossed her arms

"Well, you've done enough to prove to me you aren't a bad person. I'm sure whatever happened was because of your attacker not because of you"

"When...-" He started but paused

"When I was attacked, I felt, anger and I guess that led to my blackout? I felt if I didn't stop him at that moment he'd hurt more people it's just -"

"When I'm alone nothing good comes out of trying to use my powers it seems only negativity sprouts and I start to doubt myself and when I'm with any of you I feel like I'm strong enough to fight because -" He looked down searching for the right word to describe this feeling

"Because, I have you guys, my friends" He raised his gaze to meet Weiss' as he slung his bag over his back as Blake came over and gave him a warm embrace she started to make a noise that he associated with cats and soon after the hug ended so did the noise

"Wait, that noise, those – ears are you?" He asked perplexed

"I'm surprised you haven't even figured out that I'm a Faunus myself," Sora stood unmoving

"What would that change? You're still you, Blake"

"I'm glad you feel that way, Sora" She smiled brightly at her friend glad he wasn't going to judge her appearance

"Now, about that pu-" Blake held up a hand to cut him off

"Finish your sentence or tell anyone, you die" He nodded simply walking out of the door he didn't notice Yang or Ruby as Pyrrha called for him on the other end of the hall

"Not going to tell him bye?" Yang asked Ruby didn't meet her sister's gaze she remained downcast remembering the screams Sora made that night as he howled and lunged at her was enough of a reason to keep herself away for the time being as she figured things out on her own she shook her head.

"He'll be alright" Ruby whispered as they walked in Weiss walked out

"Hey, Sora don't – forget – this!" Carrying his father's sword or trying to

"How the hell do you lift this thing?!" She huffed the brunette walked over lifting it over his shoulder easily and smiled a bit.

"It's easy" He finally noticed Ruby and Yang He gave them a quick look and neither looked back his eyes met the wall.

"I'll, be back tomorrow hopefully I figured out the communicator so...call me if you need me" Weiss nodded and Blake said goodbye as Sora marched off to Pyrrha's location

"Trouble in paradise?" The redhead asked with a giggle

"You know, if you weren't right I'd probably joke with you about you and Jaune" Earning him a gasp

"I can probably assume you don't want to talk about it but I'm here if you feel up to explaining while we travel, let us be on our way – the quicker we finish this the sooner you all can make amends" He laughed at that but not for the reason she hoped for.

Outside the rest of her team awaited Jaune carried an air of pessimism, Ren was silent as always and Nora was talking his ear off

"_Well, maybe a change of pace will do me good"_

So they'd like.

* * *

Instead of flying there they were tasked with taking the train there since it was about an hour ride anyway and the helicopter seemed excessive. Ren and Nora sat close sleeping and Jaune ended up resting against the ever exuberant Pyrrha who seemed to relish in this form of comfort Jaune was showing her.

"It's so peaceful," She said casually, to the only other person away who sat looking at an odd angle looking back at Beacon with somber eyes

"I guess" He responded stoically

"You've really taken a liking to her, and whatever happened is really bugging you, isn't it?" He finally took his eyes off the window to face her gaze she had one hand on her lap and her other gently tending to Jaune's cheek and bangs he gave her a skeptical look that she giggled at

"Ruby, you're clearly worried about her anyone who knew you could tell something was bothering you I just happen to know who it's about" The brunette pouted

"Something's –_ something_ happened last night and I don't remember what really, that's what worries me " He leaned his head against the window attempting to stretch as much as he could with a yawn he wiped away whatever sleep was in his system before looking back to Pyrrha.

"When we get back I'm sure you can work things out, I'm sure Yang is already trying to sort this out for you as we speak, I know Yang is protective of her younger sister but she seems fond of you enough to the point of allowing you to look after her" She continued her caressing of Jaune's hair as she spoke all Sora could think about was Pyrrha being some type of symbol for more than just peace he started to wonder what he was.

"You're a strong person," She smiled

"As are you, Pyrrha, and – thanks for that I just hope this mission is a quick one so I can deal with our issues" Pyrrha squealed a bit at the term he used

"So you really do see her as your girlfriend?" Sora blushed a bit at the term she used

"We haven't – labeled it yet I'm not even sure if she even wants to date me at this point either so I wouldn't assume that's what we are don't want to get my hopes up" He jolted forward a bit

"What about you two?" The girl in response looked down a loving gaze was all she could give – she smiled finally before looking up

"I do, have feelings for him truly but I want him to find his way before then if I happen to be along that road then I would be very happy but if not I'm happy enough just knowing he's happy" The teen in response gave her a look of disbelief

"You do know if you so much as said anything about having feelings for him he'd jump at the chance to earnestly date you, Pyrrha he holds you in such high regards and yet treats you as a peer he can actually learn and speak to without feeling like he doesn't quite measure up with" She looked down for a few moments

"Maybe that's why he's been feeling a bit inadequate recently it started when Tidus joined he had to meet his expectations and afterward he was lost without that, he had a bar he had to meet and when his bar was gone and met with a shell of his former teammate and he wasn't strong enough to stop him he was left feeling dejected" both teens had looks of negativity

"But I think, having you here with us will do us some good, you might be able to instill some confidence in him again, the last time I've seen him try to put all of his hard work to the test was against the Grimm near mount Glenn but I feel having you alongside us will bolster his confidence a little" the bearer of the key gave a perplexed look

"Why wouldn't he do the same for you?" She smiled a bit

"He knows one day he could be as strong or stronger than me, you radiate a strength he can't acquire by normal means so he may seek acceptance in your eyes, you're probably held in a higher standing than even I am" He arched a brow

"I doubt it, strength isn't the only thing people need to be strong," He leaned off to the right of the seat he took trying to get comfortable

"I'll try my best to help mentor Jaune here, maybe then he can take my spot as the one to fight Sephiroth and I can stop worrying about it," she laughed at this

"For a hunter in the making you sure are quite the procrastinator" She teased

"What's wrong with being lazy?" A new voice interjected they looked over to see Nora looking up through half-lidded eyes as she leaned in closer to Ren shivering a bit before wrapping her arms around his slender form for warmth she looked a lot more innocent in nature compared to her normal energetic self.

"Train rides make Nora tired" Ren stated as he yawned himself he seemed tired as well however that soon changed when the intercom alerted them of the stop they were nearing was the one they had to get off at. After about five minutes Jaune awoke as did the duo cuddled off to the side after stretching they made way out of the train to the station itself

* * *

"The town's about a good ten-minute walk from here" Pyrrha explained

"Ren, you're familiar with this area, mind leading the way?" The raven haired teen nodded as they started walking Nora was right behind him with the biggest smile on her face as they started along the road toward the town they were instructed to investigate, before they had word that it had a small Grimm outbreak and the hunter they were tasked with shadowing stayed overnight the day before and was supposed to still be there waiting on them.

The walk was filled with small talk and merriment as Nora talked animatedly as either Jaune or Pyrrha and occasionally Ren responded the fresh air felt great the cows on the side of the road looked healthy and even the birds chirped happily. However the closer they got the more things seemed – to get a bit more sinister in nature, the road slowly closed off into a forest and the road split into the left and right, the former being the town and the latter being a mountain that happened to be covered in what looked to be a never ending snow storm.

The town itself consisted of about twelve or maybe even fifteen houses a bit of livestock and what looked like a bigger building probably a school for younger children to learn. As they walked in the townsfolk began to light up with praises and some fell to their knees in joy this confused them. They continued to what Ren figured to be the mayor's home.

They were met at the door with a man who seemed nearly in his forties or fifties his hair was combed over as if trying to hide his balding like a rug over a hidden door or stash of candy he ushered them in.

"Glad to see you, young hunters, here so soon"

"Glad to be here, sorry we showed up late, some complications it took us longer than we would've liked to be here – I suppose we should ask what the mission is about and where our huntsman we're supposed to shadow is?" The man led them further into his home into a living room with a couch and a rocking chair and a simple rug he took a seat and gestured for them to follow suit. Sora opted to stand as there was only enough room for four.

"Grimm have started to appear killing our livestock, attacking our children and some darker Grimm have been running into town taking people's hearts from their bodies, it all started when a well-known girl who grew up here went missing a few weeks back and that's not all" The man now known as Gerald stated he looked to the group who seemed to be enthralled he sighed rubbing his cheek.

"She was set to leave town she wanted to become a huntress leaving even the man she loved behind, from what I know the day before she left she got into an argument with her beloved and never showed up the next day." The teens all held skeptical looks

"Well...that seems simple don't you just think the guy did it?" Pyrrha responded

"That's just it – even if he did do it, we can't do much about it – rather we have no real evidence" Gerald responded he began to sweat a bit

"More girls have physically turned up dead near the town the man you speak of, Connor moved away into the mountains two days after his beloved vanished and once or twice a week we'd find another dead girl" the team gave skeptical looks

"Not only that, whoever is killing these girls has – a thing with extremely pale women"

"Was she pale? Connors significant other" Jaune asked

"In the beginning yes, however, the more she trained the less she did the night she vanished Connor looked rather deranged and ever since he left Grimm have been showing up"

"We don't have all that much but whatever we have we'll-" Pyrrha raised a hand

"That won't be necessary all we ask for is a place to rest and a few moments to discuss this with my team?" Jaune answered for her

"Ah, yes of course if you need anything I'll be in the next room over"Gerald stood up and walked out his worry never left his features even as he smiled as he stood up and walked away

"What do you all think?" Jaune asked

"It's clear Grimm and Heartless are about, all the negativity over the deaths is what's causing it" Sora reasoned

"Do you think Connor could be the killer?" Nora asked skeptically

"That seems to be the most logical answer but we can't jump to that conclusion just yet, we should meet up with our hunter we were supposed to shadow – relay this information and head up to the mountain to confront Connor" Pyrrha stated matter-a-factually

They called back Gerald in after the discussion and he sat back down a weak smile on his features and he seemed to be at ends at the moment

"We'll help you," He sighed staring up at his ceiling in what seemed to be thankfulness as tears fell

"Oh, thank you, children, thank you, if you need anything, anything at all, please let me know!" He responded happily

"Could you give us a location of where the attacks happen and where Connor's now staying at?" Gerald gave a conflicting look

"Right outside the outskirts of town near an old well a shack is off to the right of it and inside that house is where we find the – uh victims" He seemed uneasy near the end but continued

"As for Connor – at night even during the nights of the attacks a fire burns from the only visible cave at night on that mountain that's where he resides" They nodded that seemed to be all he knew all they needed to do now is find their hunter and begin tracking down all these places for clues

"Alright, if you could just point us in the direction of our hunter, who came a day ago – we'll begin right away," Pyrrha said with a smile one Gerald did not show in kind

"Oh, he...he was with you?" The man stated uneasily

"Did he already investigate if so we should meet up with him and hopefully end this quicker" Jaune stated standing up

"He did investigate, he went to the cabin first and when anyone questioned him about it gave the most paranoid look he could and refused to speak of it, as for the mountain – he went up last night and never came back down it's been a little over twelve hours since he went up there, the only thing we found was his jacket and it was covered in blood" Gerald said weakly

"We believe he's dead"

* * *

Back at beacon Ruby couldn't help but sit at the window in Sora's place despite her unease around him she sat looking at the only thing he left behind with it a note – asking him to take care of it while he was away even though she had little to say to him at all at the moment made her feel guilty the fact that he left his necklace the one out of two he'd be seen wearing one a crown the other a wolf head with her person was shocking.

"_It's a set, one for me and the other – for someone I care for sincerely I got it as a gift before I left I treasure it and because I do I hope you will too and hold onto it"_ She felt better wearing the Fenrir necklace it made her feel more connected to the person she cared about most but what she saw that night clearly concerned her.

"_What's happening to you?"_ She thought as she grabbed a hold of the necklace looking at the silver head

"Thinking about him?" Weiss asked she was surprised she even asked she figured if anyone would it would've been Yang

"I – I yeah I'm worried about him but..." Ruby started only to fall flat and trail off

"You're still concerned, Ruby what happened that night, you haven't said anything about it, you've even lost that bounce in your step even when someone mentions cookies" Weiss was coated in worry for her friend

Ruby shifted her weight so she could look down below her eyes not meeting anything but the ground below she seemed deep in thought

"He changed into something – and words of so much – negativity entered my mind and what scared me the most was -" Weiss was leaning closer in anticipation

"The words before he returned to normal" She said cryptically Weiss waited but Ruby never responded

"Well? You can't just leave me like that, tell me!" She demanded all she received, however, was silence

She eventually gave up despite her want to know and sighed when Ruby began to fumble with the necklace

"_If I fall in love with you, I'll die, just like she did, huh_?" She whispered to herself she knew she wasn't at that part of her life but the thought hat she_ could_ love him is what caused her to be concerned he was important to her, yes and someone she had feelings for but to that extent? Not yet those words made her skeptical and concerned and even afraid, who exactly would kill her? Judging from those lifeless eyes and screams pure animalistic nature she assumed he'd be the one to do so.

"Just...What are you?"

* * *

**And there you have it! the first chapter in this arc hopefully I did well? Let me know I'll update within the coming days!**


End file.
